The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: Yumi 3rd seat in the 3rd Squad. Her captain is Gin Ichimaru&she has fallen in love with him. But when he betrays Soul Society with Aizen, she hates him. What happens when she's assigned a mission to act as Soul Society's Spy in Los Noches?GinOC FINISHED
1. The Betrayal

**NOTE:~ New fanfic! GinOC! There aren't enough GinOC fanfics out there so I decided to add one of my own to the list. So far I only found two I liked, and one I don't think is being continued. So here is my addition to the limited number of GinOC fics! I know what you're thinking! "UPDATE YOUR OTHER FICS!" but I am working on those as I work on this one! DO NOT WORRY!! I would never abandon the others just like that!! Poor GrimmOCUlqui, and of course I can't forget my HunnyOC!! OH!! AND MORIOC!!! ^_^ No worries!! Enjoy~!**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 1: The Betrayal**

It was the day the Seireitei was in panic and turmoil. The intruders had been up to no good, Squad 11 seemed to be assisting them and one girl could not find her Captain.

"Ichimaru-taicho!!", the girl exclaimed as she ran around Soul Society. Even if she found Izuru-fukutaicho maybe he knew where their captain was. Everyone had been saying lately that her Captain was a bad man, not everyone believed that and not everyone bought into the talk that he killed Aizen as well. But she was unsure of what she should believe at the moment. She heard all these rumours and yet her Captain would say opposite things to her. It was quite a confusing concept at the moment.

"Yumi!", came a sudden voice and she stopped, looking back as she saw the blonde coming her way.

"Izuru-fukutaicho!!", she called to him, turning to him and bowing, "Do you know where Ichimaru-taicho is?! I have to tell him something!".

"I have no idea...but I have gotten instructions to go to Central 46 Chambers. He may be there. You keep searching though", Kira instructed her.

"H-Hai, Izuru-fukutaicho! Be careful!", she bowed to him once more before he ran off. She looked after him, now having an awful feeling about this.

"Ichimaru-taicho...please be ok...", she whispered. She didn't want her Captain to be dead. It wasn't just because he was her Captain, but because she really did care for the man. She hadn't known him for that long, but ever since he became Captain and she was assigned to the third seat of his squad, she had gotten rather close to him and had developed some feelings. But of course she hadn't told anyone about them. That would make things awkward between her and her Captain and she didn't want that.  
She was about to continue her search when she spotted Captain Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant heading off in the same direction that Kira had went off in.

"I wonder...", she murmured before leaping off the building she was on and quietly following after Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku. She came to a stop and peered around the corner of a building to see the entrance of Central 46 Chambers had been busted open. '_Could...Izuru-fukutaicho have done that...?!_', she thought, now getting an awful sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She watched as the two went inside.

"I shouldn't...", she bit her lip, "But what if Ichimaru-taicho's in there...? I still have to talk to him...". She was trying to decide if she should go inside the place she certainly wasn't supposed to enter or not. She quickly hid behind a building though as Kira emerged from the 46 Chambers, quickly followed by Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku. '_What did you do now Izuru-fukutaicho?!_', she thought to herself, looking off in the direction the three had run off in. She was about to go after them when something else caught her gaze. She saw that her best friend, Momo Hinamori, was heading inside Central 46. "What is she doing here...?", she asked herself curiously, "I thought...she was out cold from a fight with Captain Hitsugaya...".

Yumi headed in after Hinamori. She looked around the darkness, "Hinamori-chan...?", she called out her friends name, receiving no reply, "Hina-Ahh!". Her face paled as she saw the dead bodies in the meeting room within Central 46 Chambers.

"W-What...happened...? Izuru-fukutaicho...? Did he..?", she stepped back away from the room and jumped slightly and she heard some voices. '_That sounded like Ichimaru-taicho and Hinamori-chan!_', she thought and quickly followed the voices and the fleeting footsteps. Somehow this didn't feel right. She felt quite...strange now. Like something bad was going to happen. Normally when she got these feelings, they usually were right. She looked around as she entered a large room and spotted Hinamori and her Captain just up ahead inside one of the rooms.

Her stomach churned as she got closer, "Ichimaru...-taicho...?", she asked aloud as she peered inside. She paled as she saw the man who was supposed to be dead, Sousuke Aizen, hugging Hinamori.

"W-What is going on here...?", she asked aloud.

"Now what are you doin' here Yumi-chan?", she heard her Captain's voice slither into her ear and looked over to see him right beside her, "I thought Izuru told you not to come here".

"I...I had to talk to you, Ichi-", Yumi froze as she saw Aizen's blade go through Hinamori, "HINAMORI-CHAN!". She wanted to move to her friend but some how was frozen on the spot. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as her soft blue eyes met the ones of the man that had just _killed_ her friend, or so she thought at the moment anyway.

"Why did you...?", that was all she managed to get out, the rest of her words were caught in her throat, piling up as her emotions began to run wild, "You...can't be Aizen...", she finally said as she found her voice, pointing at this Aizen look alike before her.

"YOU CAN'T BE!! AIZEN WOULDN'T DO THAT!!", she drew her blade, her eyes changing colours just like a rainbow as she was about to go at Aizen. She was suddenly stopped as her Captain hit her in the back of her neck, knocking her down.

"Now, now. None of that Yumi-chan. Be a good little girl and stay there", her Captain instructed. She couldn't believe this. He was helping the traitor.

"Ichimaru...taicho...", she murmured before she slipped into unconsciousness.

**~2 Months Later~**

Yumi sat on top of the roof of Squad 3's dorms. The memory of what had only occurred 2 months ago was fresh in her mind. She no longer had a Captain, in all actuality she had been relieved of duty after the incident since she was under investigation at the time to see if she had in anyway been helping out with Sousuke Aizen and Ichimaru's Gin schemes. She had been promoted though as temporary Captain of Squad 3 when they found out she wasn't apart of the schemes, just another pawn like everyone else had been. Izuru had gotten into a lot of trouble though and had been demoted from Lieutenant and that was why he hadn't become Captain. As the next runner up, Yumi was the only one capable at the current time to take over as temporary Captain. It felt weird having people call her captain though. It just felt...wrong.

"Yumi-taicho!!", exclaimed a young blonde girl as she bowed to her, "The Captain Commander wishes to see us!".

"Ah thank you, Aria-chan", she smiled to her Lieutenant. She had probably received the hell butterfly while she was doing paper work in the office. Yumi didn't like going in there much. It had been her former Captain's office and it reminded her so much of him. Yumi rose to her feet, heading off to see the Captain Commander to see what he wanted. She bowed to the old man, Aria doing the same.

"You wished to see us, Sir..?", Yumi asked, lifting her head up now to look at him.

"Yes...I have a secret mission for you and your Lieutenant. Though it is quite dangerous, do you think you can handle it? You may get killed", the man spoke.

"I will follow any order you give me, Sir!", Yumi stated, Aria nodding in agreement.

"Since you were rather close to the ex-Captain, Gin Ichimaru, I want to send you and your Lieutenant to Hueco Mundo to act as our spies. But you must convince them you are there to join them. I'm certain with your power, Yumi Mamori, that Aizen will take a liking to you quite fast. But you could very well die if you're not careful. Do you accept?". There was a long silence over the room and Aria looked towards her captain with worried eyes. She saw hate and anger in her eyes. Hate for how her old Captain who had abandoned her 2 months ago.

Yumi bowed once more, "I accept, but at one request Sir".

"And what is that?", he asked.

"That Aria Yakatsu stays here and looks over Squad 3 while I am away. If she comes with me, they may want to test my loyalty and get me to kill her and I will never do that. That is my only request", Yumi waited to hear the reply, "Granted. You leave as soon as possible".

"W-Wait! Yumi-taicho! You can't go alone! I wo-", Aria's words were cut short as she received a quite serious look from her captain, telling her that she was ordering her to stay behind. This was something she needed to do.

Yumi hadn't packed a single thing. All she needed was her blade, if she had anything else she would probably seem suspicious. It had been arranged that rumours would quickly spread that Yumi had betrayed Soul Society and that she was now a wanted criminal. Few actually knew the truth, but anyone else who heard those rumours would believe them. Yumi now stood in the sands of Hueco Mundo, her gaze on the large white building before her. Las Noches. She muttered a word and held out her hand, a butterfly of rainbow like reitsu appeared on her finger tip. She gave the butterfly a message to give directly to Sousuke Aizen and no one else before sending the butterfly off and into the large white building. She would have to wait until someone came out there to get her. She didn't want to seem like an intruder just walking in there, and nore did she know what dangers actually lay within that white building. She would wait.

~Somewhere Inside Los Noches~

Aizen was in the middle of a meeting with the Espada when he was distracted as a strange rainbow butterfly of reitsu entered the room, fluttering around him. He held out his hand. It sort of reminded him of a hell butterfly and he could have sworn he had seen these butterflies somewhere before. He listened to the message the butterfly have before it burst into the air, disappearing from sight.

"Gin", the man spoke cooly, "We have a guest that is waiting outside. Can you bring her in for me? I think this will be quite amusing for you".

**~Gins POV~**

Gin was sitting in his seat beside Aizen and dozing off to sleep since nothing was going on. When he heard that calm voice say he needed to pick someone up in front of Los Noches he grunted and groaned as he wiped his eyes and looked around to see if Aizen was really talking to him.

"Eh.......why?" He began, there was other people for this, weaker and pointless arrancar who could make themselves useful by doing the crap they did not want to do, like fetching someone. Seeing the look on Aizen's face told him that he was going to do this. That by itself just made him sigh as he slowly got up from his comfortable spot and go to where the strangely familiar presence was outside of the white walls of Los Noches.

He took his time, he was not in a hurry and really was in a bad mood because he had to be the messenger. It took almost an hour to get outside and the blinding light of Los Noches bothered Gin to the point where he really could have shot the fake sun out of the sky. Walking a little bit more, he stood out in the sands seeing Los Noches behind him and then an oddly familiar body in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, he thought it was something of importance but seeing the body shape it was a female.

"....May I help you?" He asked, his voice sparking his curiosity as he waited impatiently for an answer from this strangely familiar '_woman_'.

**~Yumi's POV~**

Yumi was getting rather impatient as she was left outside for about an hour and a half, since it had taken the butterfly of reitsu 30 minutes to actually find Aizen.

"Maybe they're ignoring me...", she murmured, slouching slightly. It wasn't good to stand out in the open like this in Hueco Mundo. There were creatures that would eat you whole if you weren't careful. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the sand. '_Unless the building is just that big and it takes forever to walk through, but then again using flash step isn't hard..._', she thought to herself. She eventually decided to have a seat on a few large boulders that sat out randomly in the sand.

"I have a feeling I'm being ignored now...", she murmured as she kicked some sand. She suddenly jumped as she heard a familiar voice hit her ears and quickly stood up from her sitting position. It was force of habit after having been on his squad for so long. She faced the man that had abandoned and left her in Soul Society. She quickly bowed.

"It is very nice to see you again _**Ichimaru-taicho**_. I have come to offer my services to Aizen. I know my actions may seem odd and quite sudden but Soul Society means nothing to me now...", she trailed off as she stayed bowing to her old superior. Did he even care that she used to be part of his squad? Would he even remember her? It may have only been two months but you would be amazed what people can forget over that period of time....

**END:~ ^_^ So hope ya enjoyed! Please review!! Much loves to everyone who does! Uhm, next chappy will be out in a bit. Do you think Gin will even remember Yumi? Will she even make it passed him to see Aizen? Is Tousen **_**really**_** blind?! All of these questions will hopefully be answered next chapter! STAY TUNED! ~Gives a Gin like smile~**

**Gin: Good job! You're learnin' well!!**

**Me: Aww, thanks Gin-kun!! ~pats his head~ ^_^ ~Gets glared at by fangirls~ Gin is mine! ~glares back while hugging Gin~**


	2. The Test: Fighting The Sexta Espada

**NOTE:~ Chapter 2!! I hope you guys enjoy this fic, please review! Thankies!!**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 2: The Test; Fighting The Sexta Espada**

"It is very nice to see you again _**Ichimaru-taicho**_. I have come to offer my services to Aizen. I know my actions may seem odd and quite sudden but Soul Society means nothing to me now...", she trailed off as she stayed bowing to her old superior. Did he even care that she used to be part of his squad? Would he even remember her? It may have only been two months but you would be amazed what people can forget over that period of time.

Even while she was introducing herself to him he was heavily focussed on where he had seen and heard her voice before. When it came to women he usually remembered them a lot easier than he remembered males for various reasons. But all except that vice-captain of his that clinged to his side even when he left with Aizen two years ago. Those were fond memories, that and her calling him 'Ichimaru-taicho' gave him a big clue of who she was. Gin just smiled and even began to laugh as he soon remembered where he knew here from.

"Yumi....wow its been two months? Hah not long enough, I never would have thought you would defect from Seireitei you were always the goodie-goodie type of girl." If she thought he was insulting her than he would not have cared he was just enjoying that he was seeing one of his old subordinates again. He just would have never thought he would see her unless he had to kill her or something.

She stood up straight as he finally remembered her. '_Goodie-goodie type...?_', she thought in annoyance but showed no sign of it as she plastered a soft smile on her lips, even if smiling was the exact opposite of what she wanted to do. "Let's just say...I'd be on death row if I was still in Seireitei, eh?", she rubbed the back of her head slightly.

"So this is why Aizen sent me out here...." he muttered, rubbing his hairless chin as if he had a beard but he kept it cleanly shaved even now.

"So what? You want me to bring you to Aizen or something?" If there was anything that came from Aizen sending Gin for this it would be the trust factor. Gin would be the first line she would have to get through and to gain his trust, even if she was his previous subordinate, she was supposed to be an enemy and so even with him it was a sure thing she would go through some sort of test.

Her expression turned serious once again as he asked if she wanted him to bring her to Aizen. She shook her head and looked towards the sand.

"Even I know it's not that easy to go and see the head man, right?", she paused a moment as she pushed a few strands of hair out of her face, "There has to be some sort of test, right? I know you're not as dumb as to lead someone who has just shown up and said they have left Seireitei to join Aizen to actually bring them to him without testing loyalty, eh?". She placed her hands on her hips and her smile returned.

"So what shall it be, _Ichimaru-taicho_? It can't be a fight against you because I know I wouldn't win, so that's out...", she trailed off as she began thinking of the endless possibilities Gin could test her. Or he could just kill her and move on. Gin was always a tricky person to figure out and even when she was in his squad she never could tell when he was joking or when he was serious. He always had that grin on his face that made whatever he said seem un-trust worthy. But if he did decide to attack her, she already had thought up a back up plan. Thank god she was a skilled strategist.

To Gin, she was just as calm as usual, and it seemed that she remembered him a lot better than he remembered her for she seemed very careful with her words. She was very relaxed, even had a stoic facial expression that could mirror his own but she just did not have that smile down yet. Gin listened to every word but had a few thoughts of his own so it made it look like he was ignoring her.

"You are right, like hell you could see Aizen-san this easily. Umm... lets just say he doesn't see scrubs." That was meant to be an insult but it also proved how little he thought of her.

Yumi tried her best to keep her smile but as soon as he called her a 'scrub' her smile cracked and her mouth twitched slightly in anger. Though she tried not to show it.

'_You're the trash here Gin, not me..._', she thought, trying to reassure herself as to not break to his words, which she found that awfully hard to do seeing as this was her former captain she was talking to and a man she wished to take out. But of course she couldn't. She had to put her own feelings aside and focus on her mission, no matter how hard that may be.

Gin felt that everyone in his division, besides Kira, were completely useless and were bags of living breathing meat. None of them proved to be worthy but he had to smile and act friendly to each and everyone of them every day. However Yumi was proving to useful in the long run, he did not get to study her as much as he wished so he could not tell but as of now she was, in his eyes, that timid little girl he met when she was first assigned to his division. Like back then, he walked towards her with his hands behind his back. The sleeves of his coat was long enough to hide them even as he draped his arms by his side but he was travelling down memory lane with this one.

"State your name..." He opened one eye as his smile fainted and he just examined her by sight. "Don't be shy youngin, I'm your captain from now on..." After that he smiled, just like usual, and laughed a little as he turned his back on her and began walking toward the massive white building in the distance.

She blinked slightly as he began to talk like he had when they first met. '_State my name? What the hell do you think this is?! Stupid Gin..._', she thought in annoyance. When she was about to give an answer he merely turned and beckoned for her to follow. What the hell was this? Ask a question then ignore it? She should have expected as much from Gin, but then again she didn't think he would be the first person she would meet on her mission.

"We'll discuss if your worthy or not later Yumi. Just follow..." Waving his sleeve, seeing how his hand was hidden, he beckoned her to follow him but it would be best if she remembered not to ask questions.

Slowly but surely her feet began to move, as if reluctantly following this man before her, but she plastered a smile back on her face once again. She couldn't show her true emotions here. She had to be strong and not break so easily. If she was broken then her mission may fail and she could very well die.

Gin was a professional at hiding his true emotions, he was surely the most suited shinigami for any reckon mission such as the one Yumi was on. But had he known she was on a mission from the shinigami of Seireitei he would have killed her on the spot. But he had his suspicions, why would she defect? He had nothing to do with her then and surely not now, he could understand if Kira was the one to come to Los Noches in search of refuge but not this woman no. So that's why he was not one to trust her, "Huh... your that pissed off at me Yumi?"

But if there was one thing he could do it was sense others emotions no matter how hard they tried to hide it. It was in the way the breathed, how they spoke, and even how they walked and all these signs pointed to her wanting to cut his throat no matter how civil she acted.

"You think you can do it?" Head games came next, if there was illusions Ichimaru Gin would be the best illusionist, he just smiled softly as glimmering blue eyes looked toward the white buildings.

She kept smiling as he asked if she was mad at him. "Being called a 'scrub' isn't quite what I like to be called, that's all Ichimaru-taicho", she stated, her gaze shifted around towards the white building as they approached.

"Kill me, you think you can. Cause you must have loved me oh so much and to see me leave in the worst of times must have crushed you indefinitely." Of course he was bull shitting this entire thing, he was trying to find a lead, anything to break her and he used logic as a bluff. Honestly he could care less how she thought of him, but her being a traitor like him meant there was a reason for her leaving Seireitei. And for what ever her reason was he just wasn't buying it.

"Kill you...?", she asked as she placed a hand on the hilt of her blade, "Why would I do that if I want to help you?". She suddenly untied her sword from her waist and held it out to Gin.

"If you really don't trust me as much as you're acting then take my zanpakuto", she held the sheathed blade out to him, her hands now staying far away from the hilt, "I'm not here to be an enemy to anyone but Seireitei. You may not even believe my words. I know I wouldn't if I was in your position right now. But let me put it in words you may understand, someone in Seireitei destroyed the only people I ever cared about, the only people that meant something to me. In turn, the truth came out after you and Aizen-sama, and Tousen-taicho left Seireitei. Investigations were lead and this information was revealed. As a temporary captain I got wind of it and so I killed the person who committed the crime since no one else was going to do it, and all that were associated with him. Don't believe my story if you'd like, but it is the truth", she was driving completely away from his words saying that she loved him. She didn't want to deal with that subject at the moment.

"So take my blade, and if you still don't trust me after that. Kill me", her voice was stern and did not crack as she looked at her old captain. Her smile no longer existing on her features. She was quite serious at the moment.

Her words came to a surprise to Gin, it took him all he had not to burst out laughing for his bluff did not seem to pay off. But he listened to her, even turning around and giving her the golden opportunity to see his eyes seeing how he always had them closed. The blue was brighter than the sky in Seireitei and glowed brighter than the moon in both worlds. They were a feat that described him better than words, a mystery and a wonder of all of the worlds.

'_I think this is the first time I've seen his eyes..._', she thought as she starred into the two mysterious blue orbs starring at her.

"Oh really?" He looked at her offer and refused, he shook his head and turned around to keep on walking seeing so far logic prevailed for her. "Keep it, you will need it. What use are you if you cannot defend yourself from the arrancar and espada who obviously will see you as the enemy no matter if me or Aizen-san say differently."

She slowly lowered her arm that held out the blade as he declined her offer. It wasn't like the blade was her only means of attack, but it probably was her strongest, and in a place like this she would need that so she was glad he actually did decline her offer. She tied the blade back onto her waist as she listened to him.

Unlike shinigami, the beasts here followed orders their own way, they found loop holes in everything so him protecting her would have been pointless for he could not keep watch on her 24/7 while she was here.

"Killing you would not aid or hurt me, it would just be a dead body amongst the sands of Hueco Mundo in which the lowly scavengers of the desert would feast on your flesh. So survive, prove me wrong. That is how you are going to gain my trust..." Those were the last words before he disappeared from sight, using a technique similar to shunpo but it was more hollow-like because of the scary power it emitted. Gin used Sonido to reach back to the audience chamber where a patient Aizen would be waiting for some answers. He could feel Yumi's spiritual presence so Gin had not killed her, so she had a story to tell for the three shinigami.

She quickly looked over as he suddenly disappeared. '_Did he use shunpo?! No...it was different then that..._', she thought before finally realizing he had just left her there.

"Hey wait!!", she finally called out, now groaning, "Great...now I get to walk into the creepy white building alone and get lost...Damn it...Why do I always have bad luck? Oh well...this is one test I can't fail. I don't think I'm up for dying just yet".

As soon as her blade was fastened tightly at her side she shunpo'd to the building, searching along the exterior for an entrance.

'_I should ahve expected as much from Gin. He wasn't one to make things easy, but his mind tricks are troublesome. I have to try and avoid them from now on..._', she thought before finding the entrance and slipping inside the building.

She slowly came to a stop as she noticed all the halls were the same and her face paled, "You have got to be kidding me...How the heck am I supposed to find my way through this place?! It's all the same!!". She slouched slightly.

"Damn bad luck...", she muttered, cursing under her breath. She was being careful what she was saying aloud and what she would keep to herself. You never know who could be listening.

"Well there is no point in wandering aimlessly through this place since that'll just get me lost even more...", she held out her hand and the same rainbow butterfly of reistu appeared on her finger tip as before, "I guess I still can't go straight to Aizen...so I'll find Gin instead, he'll probably be close to him anyway. Find me Ichimaru-taicho". She still hated having to call him that. The butterfly jolted from her finger tip as it was given its instructions and Yumi quickly followed after that.

'_This all seems too easy just to walk into a place like this. I should be careful since you don't know who could be lurking around the next corner. Arrancar would probably be easy but I don't want to run into any Esp--_', Yumi suddenly froze as her foot pressed down on a hidden button on the floor. She looked down, not moving her foot.

"Aww, they have traps too!!", she felt like she wanted to cry. This was troublesome. The butterfly fluttered around her as she tried to decide on what to do. What kind of trap could this be? It was a floor trap so it could be a number of things.

"_Well look what we have here~!_", came a voice.

"Ah great...", she murmured, looking back to glare at an arrancar who had its number tatooed on his forehead and his partial mask around his mouth and nose, "I really don't need you right now. You attack me and I move from this spot, you never know what might happen". She tried to reason with this arrancar, but of course there was no reasoning with these...things?

"I'm not falling for that!! Haha! Maybe I'll get a promotion if I beat you!", laughed the arrancar. Yumi let out a soft sigh.

"Fine, have it your way", and she suddenly appeared behind the arrancar. The floor trap revealed inself and the pieces of the floor began to crumble.

"Oh great, look what you made me do!", she growled at the arrancar, kicking him hard in his back and sending him into the already fallen floor before behinning to run away as the floor continued to collapse.

"AGH! How long does this trap last?!", she exclaimed, managing to get into another hall. Safety, for now anyway. She looked back towards the newly caved in floor, "Ok, now that I know they have traps, I have to be even more careful. I wish Ichimaru-taicho at least gave me some sort of briefing on this place....But I guess that would be cutting out the fun for him, now wouldn't it...?". She looked at the butterfly as it began to fly down the hall and followed after it once again, trying to be sure not to step on anymore traps.

It had been at least an hour and Yumi was still trying to find her way. She had stepped on at least 5 more traps which resulted in changing her route which had just become annoying.

"Ok, I'm tired of this playing around...", she muttered, "If I'm where the traps are...I'm most likely on the first floor, and judging from the buildings outer appearance it should have more then one floor. I really don't feel like searching through this lower floor for a way up because of all the traps....But if I were to bust right through the ceiling from here and onto the second floor, who knows what waits up there. For all I know I could just end up in someone's bedroom or something, or worse...".

She shuttered slightly at her thoughts before looking towards her butterfly, "I don't think Aizen would like it very much anyway if I just made my own way to the second floor. So no plan here I guess...". She looked up at the ceiling now, tilting her head slightly before a grin appeared on her lips.

"Wonder if they were smart and put traps up there...?", she jumped up and used her reitsu to stand on the ceiling so she was now walking upside down, "So far so good, let's go". She called to the butterfly and was finally making some progress through this place. She entered a room and saw the stair case to the second floor up ahead.

"Yes!", she smiled as she dropped down to the floor and made her way over to the stair case onto to have a figure appear with an oddly shaped head. Took Yumi a moment to realize his mask remenants were what made his head look weird.

"I'm afraid you won't be going any further", the low rank arrancar told her, "I won--".

"Look, just shut up and attack me if you're going to. I've just been through about 10 traps now before figuring out a way here and I'm in no mood to hear a lecture from you. All I want to do is find Ichimaru-taicho and talk to Aizen!", she placed her hands on her hips, "So come on, attack me!".

"Then you ask for death...!", the arrancar spoke but before he could do anything, blood shot from his chest area and he fell to the ground. She was now behind him.

She looked back, "Told you not to talk", she stated before smiling. Floor 2, what challenges awaited her there? More traps? She would find out soon enough....

**~With Gin~**

Gin had arrived back at the auditorium to see Aizen and Tousen sitting in their proper seats. No one else was here, the others were probably sleeping or doing whatever so it was just them. Gin first went to the blind man who was staring him down as if he had done something wrong.

"Ya know... I always been wonderin' how you can see me... like. I'm real quiet, dun really make noise... so...." He muttered, just calling out the blind shinigami who surprisingly kept quiet and kept on staring.

"Do you have something to tell me Gin-san?" Aizen broke the tension between them, bringing Gin's attention toward him in which the nearly psychopathic shinigami just laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Umm... don't trust her. I have no idea why, yeah she one of my lackeys back in the day but my gut says don't trust her Aizen-san." He was honest as always, but he left out some details which lead them to wonder what he did with her.

"Did you.....?" Thinking, he titled his head toward the ceiling wondering what they could imply by this then soon became flustered as he shook his head rapidly.

"No, no no! I can't kill women! Nah I just can't... I really have no idea why... they just...too sweet... can't kill 'em.." He corrected, then soon followed up. "I just came right back here, I think she battlin' her way to get here..." Again he resorted back to scratching his head, but he turned his body toward the entrance of this room. Sighing he turned his gaze toward the floor and twirled his thumbs behind his back as if he was being scolded.

"You want me to get her...." No answer, again he sighed, "Fine fine... but she's not my responsibility...." Growling he vanished just as quickly as he got there, though using raw speed to move at this rate since he wanted to arrive undetected.

Gin stealthy moved through the mass of the buildings and through the hallways avoiding all the traps set for intruders like a certain someone in this case. He knew exactly where she was, on the hallway leading to the second floor when someone had stopped her. The spiritual pressure of this arrancar was familiar but he still did not know it, so it was probably a weakling. He had faith in her, she was going to take him out easily and that is exactly what happened. Laughing his voice echoed through the halls but he slowed down to a walk once the hallways they were on were parallel to each other. Yet again, he wanted to play a game, just wonder if she would sense him or not but he would not completely hide his spiritual pressure. He would let it flow normally as he usually would, but then again. Even that was incredibly low, and that made him wonder if she would realize that he was right beside her.

Yumi let out a soft sigh and placed a hand on her head.

"Is this really all that's here? Just weak people tha-", she froze as she sensed someone beside her and quickly jumped, getting into a defensive position before realizing it was Gin. It had taken her a minute to actually sense that he was there. He could've killed her if he really wanted to. She let out a sigh of relief, but should she really be relieved to see him?

She placed a hand on her chest and smiled at Gin, "You scared me. I thought ya might've been something else...". She let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of her neck.

And just like that she had spotted him fairly quicker than he had imagined, she probably saw him from her periphial vision and the sight of him just stunned her for she did not expect him to be there. He saw the fear first, it was a hint of it and did not last long and that fear made him smile more than anything else.

'_Is it a good thing he's here....Or did he come to kill me? If he did come to kill me, he could've taken me out right then and there. But he didn't. Maybe I am getting in after all..._', her thoughts lingered for a moment.

"So uh...Ichimaru-taicho, what brings ya back here? I thought you were testing me? Did I pass already?!", she placed a hand on her hip and the other scratched her cheek slightly. If she did pass his test, it was quite easy....despite the annoying traps.

As she spoke he just stayed quiet with his hands intertwined and hidden in between the two long sleeves of his overcoat.

'_She got scared...? But why, why would she be scared of me...? Especially if she is still calling me __**Ichimaru-taicho**__...'_, those were his thoughts as he watched her carefully.

"Or does Aizen want you to kill me...?", her tone was very serious now and not playful like the before.

Gin was the type that thought before he made any action, and for now he was thinking and walking, not really talking to her but his smile said it all. No she was not dead, so far Aizen was interested in her and he had begun to get interested just as well.

'_If Aizen wanted me dead...he probably wouldn't send Gin to do it...would he? I don't think so...I'm sure he has others he could've sent just to take me out. Heck, bet one of those Espada guys could've done it easily...._', her thoughts ended as quickly as they came.

"I'm truly not here to cause on harm or anything of the sort! Honest, Ichimaru-taicho! Not only can I help Aizen, but I figured joining him would be my safest route to avoid death row in Soul Society. So it's a win, win situation. Aizen gets some extra power and I get a safe place to stay....", she felt awkward now. It felt like she was rambling, although she normally did that. When she looked back at Gin, she wasn't sure what to expect now. Something good or bad...?

"Yumi......" His voice was snake like, enveloping her body starting from the soles of her feet and circling around her to her ears but his smile faded and he got seriously close to her.

"You talk to much.... calm down. You are still alive so keep your head up and your mouth closed some times." He raised a hand to pat her head and he smiled again, that closed-eyes smile that he was so famous of and he kept on walking.

She was quickly silenced as he told her she talked too much. She gave him a small smile before watching as he began to walk.

'_Ok...just stay calm. Gah! It's so hard to when your in this situation! UGH!! But it's not like...you haven't done spying missions before. So...just calm down and play it cool..._', she thought to herself, letting out a soft sigh as she followed after Gin.

"Aizen would like to talk to you, I most likely will be present but seeing how I forgot to bring you in..." He muttered, really feeling like a punished kid for having to lead her back to the audience chamber, "...I came back to get you..." Sighing he felt so stupid for that but he was just being himself, plus this was not like Seireitei where he could leave her alone and she could safely get to any place she wanted to. The past was gone, he would most likely have to watch over Yumi until him, Aizen, and Tousen believed she could successfully fend for herself against all of the arrancar. And he could tell her strength from just seeing her, she could not survive past the fifth Espada at her current level. So she would be under his care, that being cause out of the three of them she was closest to Gin.

So she was going to see Aizen. The memory of when he had stabbed Momo flashed in her mind. It was going to be hard not to react when she saw him, and that incident could be brought up. As they walked, her thoughts wandered to what she would say in front of Aizen and what questions he may ask. She knew he would probably ask why she was there. Duh, number one question. Her gaze shifted around the white halls once more. Still the same. Nothing changed there.

Her gaze shifted back to Gin, now watching his back side as they walked and beginning to wonder why he joined Aizen anyway. Sure, he had been his Lieutenant for the longest time, but still. That question always stumped her. Then again, Gin wasn't always the kind of person you'd

expect.

It took a little while before they arrived at the audience chamber and Yumi could feel her nerves starting to tense, no matter how many times she told herself to relax. This was it. This was where she would see the man who almost killed her best friend, and left her in a state where she wouldn't believe Aizen was a traitor, where she believed he had been brain washed in some way. She wouldn't believe anyone...no matter how many times they told her. Her gaze lifted to the man now as they entered the room, her smile none existant now as she starred at Aizen. She did the only thing she could think of to do in front of thise man with his supposed 'almighty power' and bowed before him.

"Hello, Aizen-_sama_", her tone was soft yet stern at the same time, not cracking or showing any sort of fear what-so-ever, which was surprising since she was scared out of her wits. But of course, she could not show it. She was about to speak once more, but then remembered Gin's words. It would probably be best if she let Aizen do the talking now.

"My, my. Yumi Mamori. What brings you to Las Noches...?", that cold voice boomed, seeming to contain a hint of playfulness in it. He was mocking her. Yumi slowly stood back up now and looked at Aizen, her blue orbs meeting his stern brown ones. They were fierce, even horrifying, but she did not falter.

"I came here to offer my services to you, _Aizen-sama_", she stated, "I'm sure you already know about the power called '_**Niji Koucho**_', the Rainbow Butterfly, if you will. I offer that power to you. The only thing I ask in return is that we crush Seireitei. They betrayed me and I want pay back".

A chuckle broke the serious moment. This chuckle belonged to Aizen. He watched her in amusement, watching as a questionable look appeared across her features. Wondering why he was chuckling.

"Yes, I know of the 'Niji Koucho', but what can this power do? I never actually saw this power, after all, Gin-san knocked you unconscious before you could use it against me", and just like that, Aizen was slowly bringing up the subject of what happened that day. This was going to get hard not to falter.

"If you wish to test this power, have someone fight me", Yumi stated, her confidence seeming to stick out the most in her tone.

Aizen rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, positioning her head so that his arm held it up in place as he looked down at her from his 'high and mighty' throne. "A fight..?", he questioned, quite intrigued by this sudden offer, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques".

Yumi froze as she suddenly felt a pair of icy blue eyes glaring at her from the darkness and her head slowly moved to the side as a tall man with blue hair stepped out from the shadows. Aizen had planned this. But to think, she didn't notice him till now. It was probably because Aizen's reitsu blocked out this Espada's reitsu.

"Hai, Aizen-sama..?", the Espada questioned in a bored tone.

"Help Ms. Mamori here....express her strength", Aizen instructed and Grimmjow grinned, facing Yumi with a rather proud look.

"Gladly, Aizen-sama", he stated, suddenly disappearing and reappearing in front of Yumi, punching towards her stomach. Yumi quickly jumped away from Grimmjow, now continuing to dodge his attacks as he came at her with various punches.

"Is this it?!", Grimmjow retorted, "Weak shinigami!".

Yumi growled, kicking Grimmjow in the face and knocking his back a little ways, "That's Yumi Mamori. Remember the name because I'm about to kick your ass", Yumi retorted, drawing her zanpakuto. As soon as it was drawing, a light amount of rainbow colored reitsu covered the blade, seeming to dance over it as Yumi rushed at the Sexta Espada.

"Hmph, nice show", he grunted, grabbing her blade as she brought it towards his chest, his grin growing, "But you're a weak little women". With that, he jerked the zanpakuto out of her hands and threw it aside. "Now it's my turn", he stated, lowering his stance like a cat ready to pounce.

Yumi quickly jumped back as her zanpakuto was taken from her, but a smirk stayed across her lips as Grimmjow jumped at her.

"Niji Koucho: Tate Uyoku!", her hands held out in front of her as a large amount of the rainbow reitsu spread in front of her, forming protective wings in which Grimmjow crashed into, but the wings did not even falter. Not even as he began to pound at them endlessly. "You can't break _Kyuuten Tsubasa_", she stated as her blade suddenly appeared right in the middle of the wings, "Even if my blade is away from me, out of my hands, no matter how far, I can call it back with simple words. One of the traits of the Niji Koucho. Kyuuten Tsubasa is the name of my zanpakuto. Meaning Heavens Wings. This zanpakuto has been passed down in my family to every single person who has ever been born with the Niji Koucho. But unlike the others, I can do things they can not...".

The wings suddenly came down on Grimmjow, attempting to wrap around him and trap him, but he was quick to react and jumped away just in time. The reitsu began to seep back into the blade as Yumi grabbed onto the hilt.

"No matter the distance between me and my blade, Heaven will always find its wings...", and with that statement made, she jumped at Grimmjow, her blade attempting to slice into his shoulder, but was blocked as Grimmjow unsheathed his own.

"I'm tired of playing, bitch", Grimmjow commented, glaring at this girl before him. How dare she show him up like that in front of Aizen! This worthless shinigami was going down.

"That's enough", Aizen's voice suddenly broke the fighting and the two looked over at the man. He seemed quite pleased by the display that had just happened. "Congratulations", Aizen began, narrowing his gaze on Yumi, "You have peaked my interest".

Yumi quickly sheathed her blade and bowed to the man, "Arigato, Aizen-sama. I look forward to assisting you in the near future".

"Gin, would you be so kind as to show our new guest to her quarters? She will be staying near your own of course", Aizen stated, looking towards the silver haired man. He always seemed amused by what had just been displayed before them. To think, Yumi actually had such a power. Interesting.

"Of course, Aizen-san", Gin stated, smiling towards Aizen before turning and beginning to walk, beckoning the female to follow him.

"Thank you again, Aizen-sama!", Yumi thanked one last time, quickly bowing before hurrying to follow after Gin. This was it. First step was complete and she was in. She was prepared for what would happen next, but all the while was careful. This wasn't a place she could _**ever**_ lower her defenses in....

**END:~ WOOT! Ok, so what did ya guys think? Good, eh? Please review and maybe I'll be nice and post the next chapter up quickly, eh? That's what happens when people are nice to me. They get rewards ^_^**


	3. Unpleasant Encounters

**NOTE:~ Chapter three!! Just a small warning. This chapter does have some words that may offend some people. The only thing I will say is Nnoitra ^_^ Enjoy!**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 3: Unpleasant Encounters**

Yumi hadn't had much sleep last night. All night she heard the cries of the hollow in the distance from Las Noches and in turn, could not sleep. Another reason she couldn't sleep was because it was her first night in Las Noches and she wasn't sure if anyone would try anything. She was just a little on edge. But none the less, she had eaten a good breakfast and had been given new clothing. Her arrancar outfit, much like the others, was mostly white with black outlining around the trim. Hers had a hole around the chest area and it showed her mid-drift, which she wasn't too fond of. The sleeves were long and the coat tails were going to take some getting used to. Lastly, the bottom half was a long, easy to move in shirt that draped just above her ankles, allowing her feet to be seen in the arrancar boots. All in all, the outfit fit nice and was easy to fight in, but she just felt exposed because of her waist being visible and the hole that revealed some skin on her chest.

"I guess I'll have to deal with it...", she murmured, looking down at the outfit and shaking her head slightly. She pulled at her shirt, trying to force it to go down further, with no luck.

"Ah, you're gunna ruin it that way", came a sudden voice, which caused Yumi to jump and her gaze quickly looked over at the silver haired man by her door.

"I-Ichimaru-taicho! I-I didn't hear you come in..!", Yumi gasped out, wrapping her arms around her mid-section to cover the bare skin from Gin's view.

"Ah, enough of the formality. Just call me Gin now", he stated, his usual smile plastered across his face.

"Uhm...ok...so is there something I can help you with, Gin-san?", she asked, blinking at him as he stepped towards her, his hands behind his back.

"Not in particular", he began, "But Aizen-san does wish to see you in the meeting room. He said something about wanting to make sure the Espada knew who you were, or somethin' like that". He rubbed the back of his neck slightly.

"Ah, ok", Yumi replied before reaching over and grabbing her zanpakuto from the table and tying it to her waist, "Lead the way–ehh?! NOT AGAIN!". Gin was gone when she turned to face him. The bastard kept doing that! Now what was she supposed to do? This was beginning to get on her nerves.

She walked out of her room, looking back and fourth down the halls and feeling as if she was gunna cry. All the same. "Why me?", she murmured and shook her head, "Ok...I guess I'll just head in the direction where there's lots of reitsu emanating from".

Yumi decided to go right, trying to follow the strong amount of reitsu gathered in one area. She let out a soft sigh. At this rate, she most likely was going to be late for this meeting. But surely Aizen would forgive her for her late arrival. She was new here after all and didn't know her way around this place yet. Or so she hoped, anyway.

"My, my", came a rather creepy, and sort of annoying voice, "What do we got here?".

Yumi shuttered at the voice and looked back to see a guy with long black hair, a patch over his one eye and a big spoon like collar. He looked like a freak! Well what was she expecting? He was following Aizen. She smiled at the male none the less.

"Ah, hello there. My name is Yumi Mamori and I'm new here. I seem to be having some trouble locating the meeting room. Can you possibly help me..?", she asked, her smile not faltering as the male got a 'WTF' look on his face.

Was she for real? Did she not know who he was or what he really intended on doing in the first place? Was she that uninformed or was she just that clueless. Either way, a grin reappeared on his features. This would be interesting.

"Ah, Nnoitra Jiruga", he introduced himself, "5th Espada".

An Espada? Shouldn't he be at the meeting?

"Oh good! Since you're an Espada that must mean you're going to the meeting as well! We can go together?", she suggested, still smiling.

Was this chick for real? Nnoitra couldn't believe how easy this chick was. He smoothly walked over to her and placed a hand around her shoulder. "The meeting..?", he asked, leaning his face down towards hers, "I had something a little more...fun planned". And just like that, Yumi's smile faded as Nnoitra's grip on her shoulder tightened, his grin growing in size as he saw a hint of fear in the females eyes.

"Let me go...", she warned.

"Now why would I do that? We're gunna have some fun...!", laughed Nnoitra, pushing her up against a wall and pinning her there.

"If you don't...you'll be sorry...", she warned, narrowing her eyes on Nnoitra's. He didn't falter. He just kept grinning. He suddenly felt something poking against his chest and looked down to see she had managed to draw her zanpakuto and the tip was what was poking him. His smirk only grew at this as he looked back up at her face.

"Ya think that little butter knife can hurt me...?", Nnoitra questioned, gripping the tip and yanking the blade from her hands, "You're so foolish". He laughed. He tossed her sword aside, not noticing someone had caught it. He pushed on her shoulders and was about to rip her clothes to shreds when he heard it. That voice of the fox man.

"Now, now Nnoitra-kun~! That isn't a very nice way to treat our guest", Gin stated, holding Yumi's zanpakuto in his hands, "And dontcha think ya should be getting to the meeting before Aizen-san gets upset?".

Nnoitra glared at Gin as he ruined his fun and released Yumi, giving her a quick smirk before disappearing in a flash. Yumi looked down the hall for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief before looking towards Gin.

"Arigato, Gin-san...", she thanked him, taking her blade as he handed it to her.

"You're gunna have to be more careful. No one's your friend here, remember that Yumi", Gin instructed as he walked passed her, "Now come on. Don't want to keep Aizen-san and the others waiting".

"O-Ok", she replied as she sheathed her blade and followed after Gin.

'_No one's my friend, huh? I was just trying to be nice, but I guess that isn't a good trait to have in a place like this...I'll be sure to remember that_', she thought as she made a mental note to herself not to be so friendly. At least not around anyone of importance. The only people there she viewed worthy of any kindness, or rather fake kindness, would be Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. Everyone else didn't matter.

As they approached two large doors, they opened seemingly on their own, shedding some light into the rather dark looking room beyond them. Within that room was a large table, where Yumi could see 10 arrancar sitting down. They most likely were the Espada since she saw both Grimmjow and Nnoitra sitting at the table. Aizen was at the head of the table, his back facing her and Gin as they entered. Yumi could feel the eyes of the Espada glaring into her like daggers, not a pleasant feeling, but she would bare it.

You're a bit late..", commented Aizen, glancing back at Gin and Yumi.

"Ah, we had a bit of trouble", Gin replied, rubbing the back of his head with a grin, "But we're here now".

"I see..", Aizen turned his head slightly to look at Yumi and then looked back at the Espada, "Allow me to introduce you all to a very special guest of ours. Yumi Mamori. Yes, she is a shinigami, but she is now one of your sisters. She has decided to follow us. I hope you all make Yumi's stay here pleasant", more mockery. He knew very well these Espada would do no such thing. If anything, they saw her as trash, an enemy, or just something with women parts that they could use for their own pleasure. "Do you have anything you would like to add...Yumi-chan...?", Aizen asked, glancing once more at Yumi.

Yumi stepped forward, "Yes, Aizen-sama", he waved his hand, as if giving her the 'ok' to speak. She looked over the table and over the faces of the Espada. Most were not amused. Most were, if anything, bored. "I'm not here to be your enemy or to fight you. Nore am I here for your entertainment, and I doubt if I suggest we just all be friends that it's really going to work. I'm not a stupid girl, a weak women, someone not even worth looking at. I don't care whether you accept me or not. My only purpose here is to serve Aizen-sama and that is exactly what I'm going to do. Your opinions or views do not matter to me".

Aizen's eyes trailed the table in amusement, watching the expressions on a few faces change. How interesting. It would seem she had made a few enemies just by using words. She was only asking for trouble.

"Now then. Let us move on with the meeting", Aizen suggested.

Yumi felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see it was Gin and he pointed towards the shadows by the wall before walking over to them. That meant to stand over there. What, they weren't important enough to have seats? How rude. She walked over with Gin, leaning against the wall and observing the meeting. They didn't talk about much important stuff. Of course they wouldn't. Not with her there. She couldn't be trusted yet and she knew that. She had to prove her worth.

After the meeting, when everyone was leaving and Yumi was heading back to her quarters, she was stopped oddly by one of the Espada.

"May I help you...?", she asked the pink haired male before her.

"Hello Miss Mamori. My name is Szayel Aporro Granz, I am the 8th Espada", the male introduced himself, "I would like for you to come with me. Aizen-sama wishes for me to make sure you're a fit women and also wants to assure that Soul Society hasn't planted any bugs on you".

Yumi narrowed her eyes on this man, unsure of whether or not this Szayel guy could be trusted. She had already been screwed over once today by one Espada trying to be smooth with her. She didn't need it to happen twice.

"Don't worry, Yumi-_chan_", came Gin's voice over her shoulder and she looked back at the fox like man, "he's tellin' the truth. He means no harm".

Yumi nodded and looked back at Szayel, placing a smile over her features, "Then forgive me for my rudeness before. I just had a bad experience earlier with an Espada. It's hard to trust people you're unfamiliar with".

Szayel nodded, "That's understandable", and he turned around, "Please follow me". She slowly followed Szayel as he began walking. She didn't trust him, not at all. This man had been ordered to do more than just check if she was fit and bug clean. She knew that. But she had no choice but to follow this man. If she didn't, suspicions would raise and that would compromise her mission.

The two arrived in some sort of lab and she was told to sit on one of the experiment tables. She really didn't want to, but of course she had no choice. She propped herself up on the table and looked back towards Szayel.

"So what's up, 'Doc'?", she asked, smiling once more at Szayel, "What do ya have planned today?".

He seemed to chuckle at her calling him 'Doc'. He looked back at her as he lifted up a needle from a trey, pushing the end a little to make there was no air bubbles in it, but that allowed some of the liquid to pop out of the tip and Yumi's smile faded.

"Eh...Szayel-san...You're not planning on sticking that in my arm...are you...?", she asked, starring at the rather large needle. She hated needles.

"Oh no! I would never dream of that!", he replied, and just as a sign of relief swiped over her form, he crushed it, "It's going in your back. Remove your shirt, if you will".

"Wahh?! Why does it have to go in my back?!", she questioned, a small tint of pink brushing her cheeks. She definitely wasn't taking her shirt off for _**anything**_.

"Is that an objection..?", Szayel asked, his smile fading.

"No, but I'm not taking my shirt off for anything. Hello, I'm a girl! Personal space and all, eh?!", she stated, narrowing her gaze on the pink haired male. Taking the needle in the arm would be a lot better than taking off her shirt and putting it in her back.

That smile returned to Szayel's face, "You're quite the lady. Most of the females around here are nothing but whores who take their clothes off for anything". She was amazed he spoke so lowly of his own people. "Just roll up your sleeve", he told her as he approached.

"What's this needle for anyway...?", she asked as she rolled up her sleeve and looked back at Szayel, who was now standing in front of her.

"Just a tranquilizer", he said simply, his smile growing wider as he saw the shocked expression on her face as he pushed the liquid into her arm.

"Hey! You didn't mention anything....about...tranquill...memeahh...", and with that, she fell over onto the table, unconscious. Now was the time to do what Szayel was truly asked to do. Yes, he was asked to check for any bugs that might have been planted, and even to make sure she was a healthy women, but he was also asked to analyze her reitsu and her zanpakuto. It was a skill Aizen wanted to know more about, and he couldn't just ask Yumi since she probably wouldn't tell him the whole truth anyway. So it was best if they just did this instead.

"Anythin' outta the ordinary?", Gin's voice rang from the doorway as he looked into the laboratory, his gaze on Szayel as he was tapping away at a rather large computer. There was some statistics and DNA strands showing up on the screen.

"She doesn't have any bugs", Szayel responded, looking back at Gin, "As for this '_Niji Koucho_' power....It's unfortunate I can't cut her open. She's quite the specimen. But from what I could gather, her reitsu isn't normal, and its rainbow like color isn't just for show either. She puts part of her heart and soul into her reitsu, causing it to turn into a rainbow like ray. It's difficult to explain without actually opening her up and inspecting her heart, but the other day when she said she had some abilities previous people like her don't, she wasn't lying. The rainbow reitsu is one of those traits. The times before, when the Niji Koucho was around, the users could only change their reitsu one color of the rainbow, and one more thing. There's some abilities she has that's even stronger than any Espada, but I don't think she knows that yet herself...".

Gin's gaze shifted over to the unconscious female laying on one of the tables, his grin staying as he walked over to her. "My, my, so you are useful after all, aren't ya Yumi-chan?", Gin chuckled aloud before looking over at Szayel, "I assume you're finished?".

"Pretty much. There is nothing more I can take from her body right now", Szayel responded, turning in his chair to face Ichimaru, "You can take our little _**Princess**_ back to her room now, if you'd like".

Gen picked Yumi up, one arm resting under her knees while the other rest near her shoulders. He turned back at Szayel, "Best to go report to Aizen-san now, Szayel. I think he'll enjoy this".

And then Gin disappeared, reappearing in Yumi's room. He stepped over to her bed, gently setting her down. He still didn't trust this female. She hasn't won it yet, nore Aizen's, nobody in this place had any trust for her. But we would see just how this would pan out. He was rather amused with the situation already. Gin turned swiftly on his heel and left the room, having better things to do at the moment then baby sit an unconscious Soul Reaper.

"Hmm...", Yumi groaned, her eyes slowly opening to stare up at the white ceiling above her. Her head was pounding. She sat up, rubbing it as she tried to remember what happened.

"Hmm..I was at the meeting...then...that Szayel guy said he had to do some tests and....I don't remember a thing after that...", she rubbed her eyes in annoyance. Everything else after she follow Szayel to his lab was blurry and she wasn't sure why. "Ugh, my head", it felt like she had been hit with a frying pan or something right in the face because it was pounding like crazy.

She looked around, noticing she was in her room before sighing softly, "Well at least I'm in my room now...".

"Indeed", came a rather familiar voice and she shuttered, looking towards the door to see that Nnoitra guy from earlier standing there, "That bastard Gin might've save you earlier", he began as he walked towards her bed, "But there's no one to save ya now, bitch!".

Yumi reached to her side for her zanpakuto but it wasn't there. Crap! Where was her sword?! She looked back up at Nnoitra, fear flushing over her face now as he leaned over the bed, suddenly pinning her down.

"Maybe if ya don't fight back, I'll be nice..?", he laughed at his own words. Ya, him, nice? Never.

Yumi shook her head as she felt his one hand trail over the front of her torso which his other hand was holding her own in a vice like grip above her head. Was this it? Was she going to get raped right here and now by an Espada? She was beginning to dislike this mission more and more.

"Stop..", she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment before reopening them, "Stop this. Aizen-sama won't be too happy if you do this...!".

"Aizen-sama..?", Nnoitra chuckled, "Fuck, he doesn't even trust you. Why the fuck would he care about a little thing like this?! Besides, I've been searching for some fresh meat. All the bitches around here are too fucking loose".

Yumi tried to struggle against his grasp, tried to free her hands, with no luck. She tried to move her feel, with no luck since they were pinned down by his now.

"I'm not your toy..!", she cried out, trying harder now to break his hold.

"Shut the fuck up before I rip out your voice box!", Nnoitra growled, his hands touches now becoming much rougher as he slipped a hand up her top. Was this really happening? She didn't want this. She wanted none of this!

**END:~ I wonder if Nnoitra really will rape her? Or will someone come and rescue Yumi? Who knows?! Well, I do! Hehe, well I hope you enjoyed the chappy! Please review and see ya next time!**


	4. Loyalty

**NOTE:~Ah hello people! Some of you may have been confused as to why Yumi was scared that she didn't have her zanpakuto in the last Chapter when she can call it. Well this one will answer all those questions! Enjoy~!**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 4: Loyalty**

As she felt Nnoitra's hand traveling up her shirt, she had enough of this and her eyes shot open, no longer their natural blue but now a rainbow like color.

"I told you to STOP!", she exclaimed, a blast of reitsu suddenly pushing Nnoitra off of her and she held out her hand, "Come, Kyuuten Tsubasa!". The blade appeared in her hand out of no where as she glared at the male, who had flown through a wall and into the hall. He stared in complete shock as Yumi made her way out of her room and towards him.

"I warned you. I tried to be nice", Yumi stated, pointing her blade at Nnoitra, "Don't you _**ever**_ touch me like that again. You obviously weren't listening at the meeting. I told everyone there that I wasn't someone for your entertainment. You touch me like that again, and the result won't be so pleasant". With her warning setting in, she moved her blade, holding out her free hand as the sheath appeared and placed the blade within it, stepping back into her room.

"You fucking bitch", Nnoitra commented, getting to his feet, "Do you really fucking think you have strong enough powers to beat me?!". He scuffed, glaring at the girl before him. "I'll beat you down so bad you won't be able to call that sword of yours", he stated, reaching out to grab Yumi when Gin suddenly appeared between Nnoitra and Yumi.

"Now what do we have here...?", he asked, looking at the destroyed wall of Yumi's room before looking back at Nnoitra, "Ya being mean to our guest?".

"It's alright Gin-san", Yumi interrupted, "Nnoitra was just leaving...". She shot Nnoitra a glare and he snarled at her. Stupid bitch. Just who did she think she was?! But he turned and headed down the hall, all the while cursing under his breath. Yumi let out a sigh and finally relaxed, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her head. "Great...now what am I supposed to do about this?", she asked aloud, looking at the large hole in her bedroom wall.

Gin was rather quiet now, a bit surprised that Yumi had interrupted him when he was speaking to Nnoitra. He slowly turned to her now as she began to complain about the hole in the wall of her room. His slid like eyes watching her closely. She was something else, truly. Especially since she went off like that on someone like Nnoitra. He never would have thought his Third Seat would have been so strong. No wonder why she became the replacement captain after he left.

"Ehh, I can't sleep in there with the wall like this...", she murmured, tilting her head at the hole, "Stupid Nnoitra...Bastard better stay away from me. Took away my place to sleep...".

"Yumi-chan", Gin interrupted her little rant about the hole in the wall.

"Hm? Yes Gin-san?", she asked, now facing him.

"You can come and sleep in my room until yours is repaired", Gin stated, his sly smile plastered across his face as he watched her features change into a rather surprised one.

"G-Gin-san? I-I wouldn't wanna impose...really...!", Yumi said, shaking her head. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about staying in her former captains quarters. She was just nervous and worried. She still hadn't gotten a chance to send a message back to Soul Society, and if she stayed in Gin's room she couldn't send messages freely. That wouldn't be good.

"Nonsense", Gin began, "After all, you don't have anything to hide. Right, Yumi-chan?". There he went again. That evil mind of his was starting to act up once more.

"Hide...? Ehh...no, of course not, Gin-san", she replied, smiling slightly.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem", Gin replied before turning and waving a sleeve covered hand to her, signaling her to follow him. Yumi slowly followed him to his room, which was just down the hall. What came to a surprise to her was how big and rather luxurious the room was. It had 2 couches in the middle with a table in between them, a large closet, and of course, the King sized bed. All in all, this room was bigger than her own and a lot more comfortable looking.

"Make yourself at home, Yumi-chan", Gin welcomed her, holding a hand out to the room, "I gotta go see Aizen-san for a minute but I'll be right back. Don't wander off too far, we don't need another incident like the one with Nnoitra".

Yumi looked back and watched as Gin disappeared once more. He kept doing that to her. She let out a soft sigh and walked over to one of the couches, taking a seat on the comfortable piece of furniture. "I bet they're going to talk about me...", she stated aloud.

**~With Aizen~**

"I see", Aizen replied as Szayel finished his explanation of the tests he had done of Yumi, "Well done". His gaze shifted towards his sly friend as he appeared in the room. "And what news do you bring me...Gin-san..?".

Gin's grin seemed to grow wider, "Seems she can call'er zanpakuto even with the seals and barriers we had around it. Nnoitra-kun proved that one".

"Hm, interesting", Aizen murmured.

"Ya, but...", Gin rubbed his head, messing up his silver hair as he did, "Now she's gotta stay in my room. She put Nnoitra through the wall, literally". He chuckled slightly at the thought. Nnoitra would definitely be after her later for that.

"That's actually a good thing", Aizen replied, narrowing his eyes on Gin, "you can keep a better eye on her this way, Gin-san, and maybe even befriend your old subordinate into telling some of those secrets we all know she's keeping...".

Gin's grin grew, if that was even possible, as Aizen had mentioned 'befriending' his old Third Seat. This was turning out to be quite interesting.

**~With Yumi~**

Yumi starred at the little rainbow butterfly on her finger tip, mentally instructing it on what message to deliver to Soul Society. She had to quickly do this. She didn't know how long Gin would be and she couldn't get caught. It would be all over if she was.

"Ok..", she whispered out loud, watching as the butterfly flew from her finger and out the barred window into the desert like terrain outside. She let out a soft sigh, a little relieved that she had managed to send her message before Gin came back. A knock on the door sort of startled her and she looked over. Why was someone knocking before entering? Probably because it was Gin's room.

"Come in", she called out and watched as the door was opened and a small female arrancar with her mask remnants around the top of her head sort of like a crown with a part that went down and trailed around her ears, wheeled in a cart that had a trey of food and a drink on it.

"Ah...H-Hello Yumi-sama...", the girl stuttered, "Ah...Aizen-sama asked me to...to bring...you some food..", the girl bowed her head lowly to her. This was strange to Yumi. She didn't think an arrancar would be so respectful, or even nervous to her. Yumi got to her feet and walked over to the little arrancar and smiled at her.

"There's no reason for you to be scared, nore address me so formally. You can just call me Yumi.", she instructed, holding out her hand to the arrancar, "What's your name?".

The arrancar looked up at the hand and then away quickly, her face tinting. No one had ever been this nice to her. "U-Uhm...Asuka...Asuka Tarian...", she slowly reached out and shook Yumi's hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Asuka-chan", Yumi replied, pulling her hand away and looking towards the food, "Thank you for bringing this to me. It looks good".

"Ah...I-It's my job Yumi-sa...I mean Yumi...", Asuka replied, bowing once more, "P-Please excuse me...I...I have to go deliver the meals to the Espada now...". With that, the little arrancar high tailed it out of there, closing the door behind her to go about doing her job. From what Yumi could tell, she was shaking like a leaf. She feared her job. Feared the Espada, even if it was just delivering their food, she could imagine some gave her a hard time.

"Poor girl...", Yumi murmured. Wait, what was she thinking?! Feeling sorry for an arrancar like that. She was a follower of Aizen which meant she was an enemy. She couldn't feel sorry for her, even if she was like a scared little kid. She was the enemy.

Yumi began eating some of the food, some of it not really very appetizing to her. But she needed to eat to keep up her strength, and also to not raise any suspicions so she tried her best to stuff down most of the food, even if it had funny tastes to it. She let out a soft sigh and leaned back on the couch, her head leaning back and starring at the ceiling.

"Gin's been gone a while now...wonder where he is...", she murmured aloud. Did Aizen really have to talk to him for this long? Probably not. He was probably off doing his own thing. She wished she could go out and wander, but of course she couldn't. She was stuck in this damn room. It wasn't that she wasn't aloud to wander the halls, it was the fact that she didn't know her way around and if she got lost that wouldn't be a good thing. Plus, knowing what happened earlier, she wouldn't be surprised if some of the Espada disliked her, especially Nnoitra for ruining his little fun before. It was best she just stay put.

Another knock at the door practically startled her since she had been dozing off. What was it now? She grumbled slightly, rolling off the couch and onto her feet. She walked over to the door, opening it and peering out at the person standing out there, rubbing her eyes.

"What is it...?", she asked in a tired manor before realizing who it was. She wasn't sure which number of Espada this one was, but from the reitsu, she sensed it was quite strong. She blinked for a moment before quickly bowing. "Ah...sorry for the disrespect...you caught me when I was asleep..", she laughed slightly.

The male before her simply starred down at her. "Aizen-sama wishes for you to join the meeting now", the male said in a dull way.

She looked back up at the pale male and nodded, "Ok".

'_Have they really been in a meeting all this time...? I wonder what it's about this time..._', she thought as she began to follow the male before her.

"U-Uhm...forgive me, but may I ask your name..? I'm afraid I was never informed of who is all here and who's of Espada rank and such...", she asked in a rather embarrassed tone.

He glanced back at her, "Ulquiorra Schiffer, Fourth Espada".

'_Number four huh...he's strong..._', she thought to herself. The two were silent now as they walked through the halls. The only noise was the echoing of their foot steps. Suddenly that sickening feeling entered the pit of her stomach. She was having this bad feeling now about going to this meeting. Something didn't seem right. Something was off. Then they arrived in the large room where Aizen sat atop his throne, Gin and Tousen standing on either side of him while the whole room was lined with the Espada and their Fraccion. All eyes fell on her immediately as they entered the room and her stomach began to twist and turn. Something definitely was off here.

"Welcome to the meeting, Yumi", Aizen spoke, Ulquiorra bowing to him before stepping aside and away from Yumi. Yumi bowed before Aizen as well.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama....but if I may ask, is something wrong? It was a long while before I was called here. I know I'm still not trust worthy, but just how untrustworthy am I...?", she lifted her head slightly, her eyes meeting Aizen's.

"Wrong...? No, nothing is wrong. But you haven't gone through the proper tests to be trusted and actually welcomed as one of us", Aizen replied.

'_Proper tests?! I battled an Espada and even had that Szayel guy perform tests...Bastard! What the hell does he think this is?!_', Yumi thought in anger, lowering her head once more.

"Then what kind of test shall it be now, Aizen-sama..?", she asked, "I will take anything you throw at me and prove my worth".

"Good. Then you won't mind explaining the reason why you are here. Details and all", Aizen stated, resting his head on his hand. Yumi stood up and nodded, "Yes, Aizen-sama".

She had prepared for this very moment, and remembered exactly what she had told Gin the first time she had arrived. They were testing to see if her story had changed at all. Smart bastards.

"As I explained to Gin-san when I first arrived, I came here because Seireitei betrayed me. When you left Soul Society, investigations were performed and many were placed under arrest until suspicion of them being an accomplis was cleared. I was one of those people placed under arrest. But once I was cleared and got out I was suddenly promoted as temporary Captain of the Third Squad and since Kira Izuru was still under suspicion, I was also given a temporary Lieutenant for the time being. But being a temporary Captain, was like a normal Captain at best.

I heard everything. Everything the investigators were pulling up and then I got word of it. When I was younger I had two people that I cared for dearly and we promised each other we would always be together, no matter what. We would protect each other. Those two were Arai Zaritsu and Daxton Shikure. We entered the academy together and grew together. But just after graduation, they were mysteriously murdered. I didn't know why or by whom at the time, and to be honest, I still don't know why. But I promised if I ever found out who did that to them, I would make them pay. I promised this not only for myself, but because I wasn't there to protect them at the time.

So as I was promoted to Gin-san's Third Seat, I went on still not knowing who had killed my friends. And now we are back to what I just explained. The investigations uncovered who murdered them and I tried everything in my power to get these people punished, but Seireitei would do nothing. They betrayed me, saying they were innocent, I had no proof yet the investigators had the proof. So I handled it on my own, took it into my own hands. In total, there were three people who killed my friends. I don't know who they were, but they're gone now. Now I stand before you, Aizen-sama, and your Espada wanting to serve you, wanting you to believe and trust my words. I want Seireitei to pay for what they did to me and my friends, even if that means I have to raise my own blade on those I once saw as friends, as comrades. I will strike without hesitation". There was a long silence after Yumi's explanation. Eyes burned into her like she was some creature on display at a zoo.

"Is that so...?", Aizen finally spoke, "So just for two people, you're willing to betray Seireitei..?".

"Aizen-sama...they betrayed me. They took the first action, and I'm going to take the last and give you my blade to use as you command", Yumi replied, her voice stern even though she could feel it about to crack. This was becoming nerve wracking. She was going to break if this continued.

"So then...You think nothing of Kira Izuru? Renji Abarai? Rukia Kuchiki? _**Momo Hinamori**_?", Aizen asked, listing off a few of her old friends from Seireitei, emphasizing the last name very clearly. Once again he was trailing back to that subject and Yumi could feel her emotions bubbling up. She may be strong, but there was only so much she could take of Aizen's constant stabbing on certain subjects.

"Aizen-sama...", Yumi shook her head at the man, "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to see if I will break by the mere mention of Momo Hinamori. You're bringing up that moment you stabbed her. I will not lie, it is still fresh in my mind, and part of me does still hold a grudge because Hinamori is now left in a state of trauma she may never be released from. But you did not kill her and there for you are not someone I wish to fight against. Yes, Hinamori was my friend at the time, and yes I did hate you for a while. But if I really held a grudge so bad, why wouldn't I raise my blade the first time I saw you? It was only a select few in the room at the time so it wouldn't have been that hard to attack you". Yumi let out a soft sigh and finally went down on her hands and knees in front of Aizen and the Espada, her head now very low to the ground.

"Aizen-sama. I am not here to kill you, to betray you, I am here for revenge on Soul Society, nothing more. Even if I hate you, I will still serve you. But if you truly do not believe me then cut me down right here and now. I promise I won't draw my blade against you or even one of your Espada", she sat up, pulling her blade from its sheath and sliding it across the floor towards Aizen's thrown, "I will not call to it either". Her gaze raised to Aizen. This was her last act. If this failed then she would truly break.

"Che. You think that's noble?!", called Grimmjow's voice, "Just because you thrown down your blade and say you'll serve even if you hate who your leader is doesn't mean you gain our trust. It's going to take a lot more than that".

"I know that", Yumi replied simply, looking towards Grimmjow, "I am no fool, Grimmjow-san, though you may view me as one. I do not need a blade to show my loyalty. I do not need strength to show my loyalty. I do not need to like who I follow to show my loyalty. The only thing I need is to show and prove that no matter what happens, I will stay by Aizen-sama's side, despite what has happened in the past. You may not understand that. Half the people in this room may not understand that. But I'm not going to just sit here and not defend my loyalty, not defend why I'm here. To be honest, I didn't even think I would get to even see Aizen-sama. I thought the second I entered Hueco Mundo and sent my message to Aizen, he would ignore me and even have me killed. But I was wrong. If Aizen is a decent enough man to let even someone like me enter and hear me out then that is someone I want to be loyal to, despite the past".

Clapping could be heard and Yumi's attention was drawn back to the man perched on his throne, "Very nice speech, Miss Mamori. For now I will trust you and welcome you now as one of us. But I will inform you of this. You are a very brave women, and smart as well, don't let that go to waste on foolish things".

'_What does he mean by that? That doesn't make any sense....foolish things...? What foolish things...?_', she thought to herself.

"Dismissed", Aizen stated and the Espada began leaving the room. Yumi got to her feet and bowed before Aizen on last time before stepping over to retrieve her zanpakuto. She picked up the blade and sheathed it before turning and leaving the room as well. Aizen's words replayed in her mind. What did they mean...?

**NOTE:~ ^_^ Ok guys, hope ya liked? Uhm, please review! Oh, and just to let you guys know, the next chapter is going to be a long one about Yumi's past so you will get to know about Arai and Daxton and how they met and such so hope ya look forward to that!! Till then, take care guys!**


	5. The Butterflies Wings

**NOTE:~ Ello everyone! This Chapter is Yumi's little flash back of her past. I hope you guys enjoy it =P**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 5: The Butterflies Wings**

"Get back here you little hooligans!", called a shop keeper as he chased after two young boys with a beating stick in his hand, "I'LL KILL YA! I'M NOT AFRAID TO KILL KIDS!!".

The boys quickly turned into an alley, one of them managed to easily hop the fence, while the other had some problems.

"Arai!", the boy called to his friend.

The other boy stopped, turning back to see his friend being thrown to the ground by the shop keeper, the beating stick raised above his head and ready to strike.

"DAX!", the boy called out. Before he could react, the stick was brought down. A loud 'Crack' was heard as it hit, but what it hit wasn't Dax. A girl in a rather noble looking kimono was now standing in front of Dax wielding a tree branch. She had managed to block the beating stick and was struggling to hold the man back.

She looked back at the red head behind her, "GO!". Dax quickly crawled to his feet and climbed over the fence where his friend, Arai, was standing.

"Come on!", Dax said, pulling Arai's arm, who seemed to be distracted by the random girl who had saved Dax. She had now managed to get the shop keeper on the ground before leaping over the fence and running towards them.

"Hurry!", she called as she ran passed them. The two boys quickly followed after her. They didn't need to deal with an angry shop keeper at the moment. Once out of harms way the three caught their breath below a tree on the outskirts of town. Arai lifted his head, his brown hair hanging over his eyes for a moment before he stood up straight to inspect the new girl.

"So what's your name anyway...?", Arai asked, raising a brow at the girl.

"Yumi", she spoke in a sweet way, returning his smile, "What about you two?".

"Ah...My name's Arai and this red headed idiot here is Daxton", Arai responded, now grinning.

"Hey!", the red head spoke up, glaring at Arai before looking at Yumi, "That kimono looks pretty high class to be from around here. You a noble or somethin...?".

Yumi quickly raised her hands, waving them in front of her in defense, "Eh?! Noble? Haha! No way, I'm no noble! Nope, just stole this off some really high selling shop keeper around here cause my other one got ruined".

"Oh cool", Daxton replied before rubbing the back of his head, "Man...we really gotta find a good place to sleep...I'm tired...".

"Oh? You guys need a place? There's this abandoned shed I've been staying at by the waters edge. You guys could come and stay with me if you'd like", Yumi offered, smiling sweetly at the two boys. They looked at each other for a moment then back at her, nodding in agreement. Any place was better than no place at all.

The two followed their new found friend to the waters edge where an old looking shed stood. It wasn't much but it was big enough for the three of them to stay in. The three now sat around a small fire just as the sun was setting.

"Man, I can't wait till this stupid life is over with. We gotta become soul reapers really soon...", Daxton spoke up, placing his hands behind his head and looking towards the sky.

"Hah, like you could become a soul reaper Dax!", Arai laughed, "You can't even jump over a fence properly!!". This caused Daxton to glare at his friend.

"Oh?! Like you could become one! You're an idiot who can't even think up good strategies! It's always me!", Daxton defended himself, pointing at Arai. As the two began to bicker back and fourth, Yumi began to giggle. The two boys looked at her, "What's so funny?!", they exclaimed in unison.

"You two...haha", Yumi placed her hands on her stomach as she went into a fit of giggles. The boys looked at one another before beginning to laugh as well. That fight was pretty silly. "Ahh...Thanks guys", Yumi finally spoke again after their fit of laughter, "I haven't laughed like that in a really long time...".

"Really?", Arai asked, "Figure you would have had more laughs, even if you're living out here. Dax and I try to think positive and make jokes about stuff. Laughter seems to be our only medicine out here...".

"Well I've lived a pretty sheltered life...", Yumi froze for a moment, "I-I mean...ya know...with people. You're the first people that I've actually met out here that doesn't want to beat or rape me....".

"Beat you?!", Arai questioned.

"Rape you?!", Dax questioned.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that stuff while you're with us. We can help each other out. I mean, we can help each other get food, hang out, shelter each other, protect one another, have lots of good laughs together. Don't think any of us is ready to throw in the towel yet, eh? We'll all enter the Soul Reaper Academy together!", Arai stated, grinning now at his own words.

"Ok!", Yumi said, giving him a thumbs up, "Sounds good to me! I guess we're some of the few people that show up here that have higher reitsu's and actually have a chance of surviving and getting out of here....".

"Guess so", Dax said, shrugging slightly, "But whatever. Let's get some sleep". The group put the fire out and headed into the shed to sleep.

**~5 Months Later~**

"Haha! In no time at all we'll be able to enter that academy for sure!", Arai exclaimed, taking a seat on the ground near their shed. It had been a few months since Yumi had joined their group and they already were the best of friends. But for some odd reason it always seemed Yumi was on guard for something and was hiding something from the two. She always had a distant and worried look on her face. Why was she so worried and on guard all the time?

"Come on, I'm starving! Let's go get something to eat!", Daxton called to the two as he starred down at the two lazy people sitting on the ground.

"Ah, ok!", Yumi replied, jumping to her feet and offering Arai a hand to help him up. As the group headed into the town they were discussing what they should steal to eat. Melons, meat, fruit, what to steal? There was a lot at the market place but you had to be careful who you stole it from. Most of the shop keepers were aware of the three little 'hooligans', as they were often called, and had begun to prepare themselves now for them and armed themselves with things more dangerous than a beating stick. Some wielded knives, swords, daggers, anything sharp, and some wielded hammers, shovels, anything hard that they could beat you to death with. Something more than what any beating stick could ever do.

"Ok...Old man Natsu is just up ahead. What's the game plan?", Arai asked, looking at the other two.

"Well, we can't just walk up and snatch something. That's for sure. So, Yumi will go up and distract him while you get onto the roof of the place and snatch some food. I'll keep watch in case something goes wrong", Daxton stated, looking at them as they gave a nod to the plan.

Yumi walked up to Old man Natsu's little stand on the street and placed her hands behind her back, smiling sweetly at him. "Hello Mr. Natsu. How's business today?", she asked.

"Hello good custo-Oh, it's only you", the elder said in dismay, glaring at the girl, "What the hell do you want you little brat? Come to steal from me some more?! I bet those two friends of yours are close by, aren't they?!".

"Eh? Arai and Daxton? Nope. I came here on my own. Just taking in the sights of the town and...I know we've had our troubles in the past Mr. Natsu, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for stealing. But you know how life is out here. Hard, especially for us kids", Yumi stated, rubbing the back of her head slightly, "And most of the time I don't even wanna steal. But the boys say it's our only way of getting food. But I always tell'em we can catch fish or something. I guess that would get boring to eat after a while though...".

"If that's all ya had to say you little witch then get lost! I have a job to do!", the old man said, about to turn from her before she grabbed his arm. If he turned around he would catch Arai hanging upside down from the top of his stand and snatching up some of his fruit. Yumi couldn't have that. The old man looked back at her oddly, "Get your dirty little hands off of me!".

"Oh...I'm sorry. I just....", Yumi began to work the tears as they came to her eyes, "I just want you to know I really am sorry and you're being so mean and calling me names Mr. Natsu. But all I'm trying to do is apologize and...".

"NOW YUMI!", Daxton called out from his place in the alley. At that cue, Yumi kicked the old man in the shins and turned, running. Arai jumped down from the roof of the stand and followed after Yumi. He looked back at the old man on the ground. "Haha! See ya later Old man!", Arai laughed as they ran.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS! I'LL GET YOU!", the old man called after them as they disappeared into the alley.

"Nice addition with the tears there Yumi!", Daxton complimented, "A nice touch to the whole plan!".

"Aha, thanks! I thought it would be more convincing that way", Yumi replied, letting out a soft giggle. The three broke through the other side of the alley only to have scared a couple horses who were drawing a rather elegant looking carriage. The three jumped back from the animals, having been frightened as well. Two guards came over to comfort the animals and calm them down. "What in gods name is going on?! Why on earth have we stopped?!", exclaimed a voice as the door to the carriage opened.

Yumi seemed to freeze on the spot as she saw the women, her heart pounding in her chest. "Yumi?!", the women questioned, narrowing her gaze on the girl. She pushed her glasses up her nose and narrowed her eyes.

"Come on! Hurry!", Daxton said, pulling Yumi to her feet since she had fallen because of the startle from the horses. He pulled her along as they ran, Yumi's gaze looking back at the women for a moment before looking ahead as she followed her two friends. This was not good.

When the group was out of harms way and back at the safety of their shed, Arai set down the fruit they had stolen inside the shed before coming back out. Now was the time to question Yumi.

"You knew that women. She was a noble and you knew her", Arai pointed out, a serious look on his face as he looked at the dark haired female. Her bright blue orbs looked at him before dropping to the ground. "What are you hiding from us?!", Arai questioned.

"Remember...when you asked if I was a noble...?", she asked, looking towards Dax who nodded in reply, "Well...I am one. But I don't want to be. I don't wanna go home...It's horrible there!".

"Horrible?! Anything would be better then out here!", Arai suddenly burst out in anger, "There's nothing for you on the streets! At least if you're a noble, you have a chance at a good life! An acceptable future! We barely have a chance in getting into that damn soul reaper academy when we live out here!".

"You don't get it! Every day I was forced to do something. _'Yumi has to train'_ or _'Yumi has to study'_. I had no friends, I was trapped inside a house, a prison. I already had a spot in the academy, but I wasn't even sure if I wanted to become a soul reaper. But of course, my family has to have something special about them and I'm forced into going and becoming a soul reaper all because my family has the power of the Rainbow Butterfly and I have to keep the legacy going! I'm tired of everyone relying on me!", Yumi exclaimed, turning and facing the water, "I never had time to just be a kid. I was always doing something. I couldn't play, I couldn't do anything. And then I ran away, and I found you guys...and I thought I finally found my escape. Until today....Now that they know I'm in this area, they're gunna start searching, and when they find me, it's back to my confined life...".

"It doesn't have to be like that...", Daxton began.

"It won't be like that", Arai finished, "Remember when you first got here? We promised we'd protect each other. We'll protect you from that hell no matter what, as long as you come with us and become a soul reaper. You don't even have to follow the expectations made for you! Just join as our friend...because we really don't wanna lose you".

Yumi looked back at the two, a few tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of her kimono. "Thanks guys...", she said, smiling at them, "I really appreciate it".

"Ah, no problem", Arai said, throwing her an apple, "Now eat up".

Later that night, after the group had gone to bed, Yumi had snuck out and sat by the water. Just looking up at the stars and trying to figure out if this really was the right thing to do. Arai and Daxton could get into a lot of trouble and danger. She began to wonder if to protect them, she should just give in and go back to her hell.

"If I go back, those two won't be hurt. But at the same time...if I go back...I'll be punished...", she placed her hands on her head as tears of confusion came to her eyes, "Oh, I don't know what to do...". After about a half hour of tears, she was finally ready to get some sleep and headed back inside the shed and curled up in between the two boys, feeling quite safe in the middle.

The sleep didn't last very long because only a few hours later, as dawn broke and the sun rose into the sky, the sound of horses and men outside awoke the group. "Come out with your hands up and don't try anything funny!", called a male voice. Yumi's eyes grew wide in horror. That voice. Her brother.

"Come out _**now**_!", the voice ordered once more.

Arai and Daxton were about to go out when Yumi got in front of them. "Please don't go out...", she whispered in a worried tone, "I'll go, you stay here and–".

"We're not gunna stand by and let them take our friend", Daxton reassured her, giving her one of his trade mark grins. The group went out together, the two boys standing in front of Yumi in a protective manner.

"Che. Move out of the way unless you want to be struck down", a tall man with raven colored hair spoke, narrowing his gaze on Arai and Daxton.

"We're not moving. Yumi isn't going anywhere with you", Arai spoke up, crossing his arms, "If you want to strike us down, go ahead and try but we'll keep getting up".

Yumi watched as her brothers face distorted in disgust at how these _scum_, in his eyes, were protecting someone like Yumi and disobeying his direct orders. "You're going to regret that", his words were like venom, but were no match for what he did next. Suddenly the air felt heavy and it became hard for the three to breath as the spiritual pressure of Yumi's brother filled the area. Even some of the personal family body guards were having trouble keeping their stand. The three struggled to stay on their feet.

"I already...said....", Arai choked out, "That we're...not letting you...take her!". Arai widened his stance and planted himself in a fighting position. Daxton doing the same thing. Once more Yumi's brothers eyes narrowed in disgust. How dare they.

"I will give you credit. If you can with stand only a mere thimble full of my reitsu, you have a small amount of skill. Very small", the male reached his hand out and began to perform a seal with his hands, "Bakud-".

"Don't!", Yumi exclaimed, knowing exactly what her brother was going to do and she didn't want to see Arai and Daxton suffer, "I'll come with you, just promise not to hurt them...!".

"Yumi...!", Arai looked back at her, "What are you–."

"Just stay there before you get hurt...", Yumi instructed, her head hung low as she walked passed the two boys. Arai grabbed onto her hand.

"You're not really going with them, are you..?!", he asked in confusion. Yumi suddenly yanked her hand away and glared at him.

"Don't you ever touch me again you simpleton! I hate you! Both of you! And I never want to see you again! NEVER!", Yumi exclaimed before running passed her brother and to the carriage, climbing inside. Saying those words probably hurt more than them hearing them. She could feel this aching pain in her chest and the tears in her eyes, but she tried to hide it as her brother climbed into the carriage. His face stern and cold as always.

"They won't survive", he stated simply, "They will die soon. You should be glad I came to take you away from watching them die".

Yumi ignored him, looking away and out the window as the carriage began moving. She saw Arai and Daxton watching her leave and they could see her face and the tears in her eyes. She didn't really want to leave. She was just...protecting them.

"Why did she do that...?", Daxton asked, "She's going to suffer now...alone. Why did she do that?!".

"She thinks she's protecting us this way...", Arai's hands clenched into tight fists, "She thinks she has to protect us by leaving us....YUMI!". Arai quickly rushed to his feet, running after the carriage, "YUMI! YOU DON'T HAVE TO FACE IT ALONE! WE MADE A PROMISE! YUMI!".

Yumi winced as she heard Arai calling after her and closed her eyes tightly. Why couldn't he understand this was for the best? They were from two completely different worlds and it was only a matter of time before she was forced back into her own. She would go back to having no friends, to training the power of the Rainbow Butterfly and no longer dishonor her family. She couldn't stay there any longer. This was all for the best, at least...that's what she kept telling herself anyway.

**~A few hours later~**

"This is it...", Arai growled, shaking his head, "We're never gunna see her again because of this...why didn't I do something? Pull her back....say something when the moment was right! God damn it!".

"Shut up already!", Daxton growled, punching Arai in the face, "Stop beating yourself up already over this! If you really want to help Yumi then let's go after her!".

Arai growled, punching Dax back in the face, "How the hell are we gunna do that, huh?! We don't even know her last name or where she lives!". Arai now held Daxton by the scruff of his tattered clothing as he shook him, tears in his eyes and an angry look upon his features.

"Am I seriously the brains here...?", Daxton grunted, "Remember what she said? Her family has some special power. The Rainbow Butterfly. We ask around about this and we will surely find out where she lives. We can save her, ya know?!".

Arai loosened his grip on Daxton's clothes, lowering him to the ground.

"Ya...", he smirked slightly, "Man...why didn't I think of that? Come on, let's go!". Arai quickly moved away from Daxton and headed into town. "Hey wait up!", Daxton called after him before quickly scrambling to his feet and running after him.

**~With Yumi~**

"You understand the consequences for your actions, correct?", the women from the other day that had been in the carriage was now sitting in a rather elegant chair, Yumi bowing on her hands and knees in front of her while her brother stood in one corner of the room watching her.

"Yes mother...", Yumi whispered, "I accept full punishment for my actions and it will not happen again".

"You bet it will not happen again. If it does, if I ever see you around those boys ever again, or if you ever run away again, I will find you and those boys will be sorry. Do I make myself clear?", her mother questioned, narrowing her gaze on her daughter through her crescent moon shaped glasses.

"Yes mother. I promise it will never happen again...", Yumi replied.

"Good. You will start your training tomorrow morning early in the morning. For now you are confined to your room without any meals and guards will be placed around your room to ensure you stay there. Kainashi, take your sister to her room. You are both dismissed", her mother spoke, turning her nose up in disgust at her daughter now.

Yumi got to her feet and turned to her brother, beginning to follow him now as they left the room. The two were silent as they walked through the halls. Yumi's eyes were on the ground watching her feet as she walked. This was for the best. That was what she told herself. Everything was ok now. Arai and Daxton were safe. Kainashi opened the door to his sisters room, pushing her inside before entering himself. He closed the door behind him before facing her.

"I will not be like mother and hide the truth from you. As we speak, guards of the family have gone to kill your little friends and destroy any evidence that they even existed. Just remember that you brother that upon them. You never should have ran away", Kainashi spoke before turning and leaving his traumatized sister to her thoughts and grief.

It was like he wanted her to suffer. He would always make things harder for her. He hated her and she knew that. He hated her because she held the power of the Rainbow Butterfly, a power that was supposed to be his but instead it was hers. If she had the chance, she would willingly give him this cursed power to make him happy if it meant she could be normal. But that could never happen. She felt sick to her stomach with the knowledge of knowing Arai and Daxton were now dead. This was all her fault. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she collapsed onto her bed, sobbing into her pillows for a good long while. She couldn't protect them, no matter what she did.

**~Late That Night~**

"Whoa...", Arai chuckled as he starred at the large building before them, "Never broke into a place as big as this".

"Shh, keep your voice down Arai. We have to find Yumi's room and sneak her out of there without getting caught!", Daxton informed as he pulled out a piece of paper, "I stole this. It's an over lay of this house and if I'm not mistaken, Yumi's room should be on the East side because on here it says that's the Butterfly's Chamber. Yumi's the butterfly".

"Ok...then let's go...", Arai whispered, hopping over the large stone fence around the building and down into the plant life below, Daxton following closely after him, "Which way?".

"This way...", Daxton pointed and began to lead the way, the two making sure they stayed hidden in the bushes and trees and the shadows of the night.

"Oih...how far is it now...?", Arai whispered, now getting annoyed since they had been sneaking around for a while now.

"Up here...", Daxton replied, pointing up ahead where guards were walking around. There were guards around the entire building but there were even more at this location. Security sure was tight around Yumi's room.

"Ok genius...", Arai began, watching the guards, "How do we get passed them?!".

"Hm...Well we'll have to some how make a distraction so we can sneak up and inside through the window. Now as for a distraction...", Daxton looked around for a moment. What could they use? He spotted a rock and picked it up, looking back at the house.

"Get ready to run, Arai", and with that, Daxton whipped the rock, causing it to smash through one of the windows near by and a loud scream was heard. As expected, the guards came running over to inspect what had happened and Arai and Daxton took this opportunity to run for Yumi's window. Or at least what they were assuming was her window. The two crashed into the room, Daxton sitting on top of Arai. "Ah...sorry...", Daxton apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Arai..? Daxton...?", came a familiar voice and the two looked over at the charcoal haired female, her blue orbs starring at them in disbelief. Was she seeing things?

"Ah, Yumi", Arai spoke, sitting up and knocking Daxton off of him as he did this, "We came to get you out of here".

"Rescue you", Daxton corrected.

"Why...?", Yumi began to shake. She didn't understand why they were here.

"Why? Because we're your friend and we made a promise. We're not going to abandon you now. What kind of people would we be if we did that...?", Arai asked, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"No...you two...you two have to leave right now and get as far away from here...as far away from me as possible. You can't go back to the shed – find a new place. Go somewhere safe! You can't be here...!", Yumi shook her head, this wasn't good.

"Yumi. We just said we aren't leaving, not without you. Friends don't abandon each other. We protect each other no matter what, and even if you think you're going to force us to leave you, you're not very smart", Arai walked over to her, leaning forward and tapping her on the head, "Where's our Yumi? Our Yumi is the smart, brave girl who wasn't afraid of anything. Is she home? Hello". He kept tapping her head.

Yumi's eyes began to tear up once more and she lowered her head, her form still shaking. "Arai....Daxton...I thank you for coming, really I do. I am glad you're alive...but I'm afraid we can't be friends anymore. If you stay near me...my family...they'll kill you...Please go now. Forget all about me and get as far away as possible!", Yumi looked up at the two with pleading eyes.

"Yumi...", Daxton began, getting to his feet, "We can't just abandon ya now....We've already been through too much together, and to be honest you are more than our friend. You're _**our**_ family. You're asking us to forget about everything that has happened between us. All the laughs, the good times, you saving our ass's when a plan screwed up, unfortunately we can't do that. You're not going to just fade from our minds, and if we left now then everything up until now was pointless. We're supposed to keep each other close and safe, protect one another, not drive each other away and abandon each other when they really need you...Yumi, please don't ask us to forget about you". Daxton's expression was serious yet sad at the same time. The depressed and pleading look of the read head struck Yumi's nerves.

"If these people really cared about you...would they threaten your friends? Place you in confinement? Even force you to do stuff you don't want to do...?", Arai added in, "I don't think that's what people do when they care...".

"But...my mother said...", Yumi faded off, lowering her gaze now.

"Who cares what she said?! We're not leaving here without you, Yumi!", Arai exclaimed, "We won't abandon you!".

Yumi looked up at them now, seeing the new found determination in their eyes. Was this really ok? Would things really be ok if she left with them? Arai held out his hand to her now.

"Come on, we have to leave. The guards are getting riled up now", he explained. Yumi looked down at his hand. She starred at it for a moment before slowly reaching out and placing her hand in his, looking back up at him as a smile appeared on his lips. She didn't know why, but she returned his smile. He suddenly pulled her to her feet and threw her over her shoulder.

"Wah!! Wait a minute! ARAI?!", Yumi cried out.

"Keep quiet, we gotta high tail it outta here, and in that noble kimono you can't run very fast", Arai replied before jumping out the window, Daxton quickly following behind them.

"HEY! INTRUDERS!", exclaimed a guard as they were spotted, "THEY HAVE LADY YUMI!".

"Crap...! Daxton, have anything up your sleeve right now?!", Arai called back to the red head who was trying to figure out what to do now.

"Uhm...the stables..! Yumi, where are the stables?!", Daxton asked, looking at the girl Arai was carrying.

"Oh...uhm...just up ahead and take a right. It's down that path, in a large building. You can't miss it!", Yumi explained, looking at Daxton before looking beyond him and towards the guards that were now chasing them.

"Hey, Dax. Slow'em down a little eh?!", Arai called back, receiving a grin from the red head.

"Of course", Daxton replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bottle of strange looking beads.

"Dax...what are those...?", Yumi asked, starring at the beads.

"Oh nothing....just something I whipped up in case we needed a quick get away from one of the shop keepers when we steal food, but now seems like a good time to use them", Daxton replied, popping off the top and letting them spill out on the ground. Luckily the beads were dark in color so it was hard to see them in the night and the guards ran right into them, causing them to fall flat on their butts.

"Strike!", Daxton exclaimed with a grin. The group turned to the right like Yumi had instructed when they found a path and quickly headed down the path. They arrived at the barn and Arai let Yumi down.

"Hurry", Yumi instructed as she ran to the barn, throwing the door open and heading to one of the horses, "We have no time for saddles and it'll be easier if we just take on horse". Arai nodded in agreement and helped Yumi with the door and helped lead the horse out with the rope that was tied around it.

"Guys...!", came Daxton's choking voice. The two looked over quickly and saw Yumi's brother standing there holding Daxton with one hand around his neck, choking him.

"I suggest you two step away from the horse", he instructed.

"Kainashi...", Yumi whispered.

"Ahck...Arai...get...Yumi...out of here...Don't worry about me...", Daxton choked out, grinning at the two as he tried to pull Kainashi's arm from his neck.

"We're not leaving you!", Yumi exclaimed.

"Don't worry...", Daxton winked at her. What was that? Then he suddenly kicked up and hit Kainashi in the face, causing him to stumble back and release him. Daxton landed on the ground and quickly moved away from Kainashi.

"You little rat!", Kainashi exclaimed, drawing his blade, "I will teach you some respect before you die!".

"KAINASHI! LEAVE HIM ALONE!", Yumi exclaimed, "They did nothing wrong! KAI! If you want a fight, fight me!".

"Che. Shut up. You are an embarrassment to our family, to the whole Ametsuchi family! You don't even deserve to have the Niji Koucho!", Kainashi exclaimed, pointing his blade at Yumi, "You're nothing but a little rat like these two! If you actually took responsibility for who and what you are meant to be then maybe these two would never have to suffer! This is your fault, Yumi! Remember this!". Kai was about to turn away from Yumi when she took off one of her sandals and threw it at him, hitting him in the head.

"I told you to leave him alone. I never asked for the power of Niji Koucho, in fact I wish you had this power. But no, I have to be the one cursed...do you know how it feels?! How it feels to have your older brother look down at you and hate you just because you were born with something he was supposed to have? To hate you because you exist for something he was supposed to do?! Kainashi, that name...I know exactly what it means....mother named you '_Kainashi_' because it means '_worthless, hopeless, useless_'. But you're none of that. Kai, you became a great warrior even without the Niji Koucho and yet you still follow _**her**_! You listen to every word she says and you hate me for something I had nothing to do with. I didn't ask for this. All I want is to be normal. Kai! LET ME BE NORMAL!".

"Che. What a pathetic speech. You don't know how it feels to have everything placed on your shoulders because your younger sibling is destined to surpass you and become something you could only dream of. I had to watch, I had to listen to mother rant on about how I was never going to be anything! I was too determined to let my younger sister to beat me out and now that I'm something in my mothers eyes, if only her blade to fight for her, then I will. I will do whatever she wants. You should learn your place as well, like I have learned mine! In fact, I'll teach you your place personally!", Kainashi ran at Yumi, his blade raised and ready to strike. He wasn't going to kill her, of course not, just give her the scar she needs to learn her place. As he slashed his blade towards her face, Daxton suddenly appeared between them, taking the blade for Yumi and receiving a huge gash across his right cheek.

"Anyone who is willing to hurt their own family members is scum. You should be wanting to protect your sister, not hurt or hate her. That's what older brothers do, ya know?! They protect their younger siblings, even if it costs them their lives! You call us rats, you call us scum, but you're the real scum here", Daxton instructed, glaring at Kainashi. This was stressing on a personal matter of Daxton's. He used to have an older brother, who was murdered protecting him. He did everything to keep Daxton safe, as every older sibling should. Kainashi was a disgrace.

"You little maggot...!", Kainashi exclaimed, raising his blade, "You'll die here by my hands!".

"No he won't!", Yumi exclaimed, pushing Daxton aside and towards Arai, "Get on the horse". Her words were deep and sharp, almost like a blade. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

"You hurt Daxton...I will make you regret that...I will make you and mother regret ever having threatened me and my _**real**_ family!", as Yumi looked up, her eyes were a radiant rainbow as they seemed to glow in the moon light. Kainashi gasped, starring at her eyes. "AHHHHH! GET LOST!", she exclaimed, a large shock wave pushing Kainashi back before sending him flying into one of the sheds where the horses food was stored.

"Yumi!", Arai called to her, snapping her out of her trance. She looked back at them.

"Oh, right!", she quickly ran over and hopped onto the back of the horse behind Daxton, Arai being the one in the front.

"Hang on", Arai stated as the horse took off.

"Are you ok Daxton..?", Yumi asked as she held onto his waist.

"Ah, ya. No worries, just a little scratch", Daxton replied, looking back at her with a reassuring smile.

"So where do we go now?", Arai asked, "We can't stay around here and it's going to be hard to change districts...".

"I don't know...", Yumi replied, "But where ever we go, we'll be ok because we'll be together. Forever, right guys?".

"Eh..? Of course", Arai replied.

"Don't worry, we're not planning on leaving you anytime soon", Daxton stated.

"That's good...I'm glad to hear that...", Yumi smiled, having been thankful that these two cared so much that they actually risked their lives to come and save her. No more punishing training from her mother. No more threats or hatred from her brother. She was free. She finally had left her cocoon.

It had been a whole night now since they had been riding on the horse and they decided to abandon it. It would be harder to track them on foot, so they decided to sell the horse for money and since the horse was from a noble family, they got quite a lot of money for the creature. They actually had enough to buy their way into living in a new district. Far away from Yumi's family and the dangers of their current home. By the time they actually got to stop and rest, they all were exhausted.

"Think it's ok to take a break now..?", Daxton asked, his breathing heavy and out of sync.

"Ah, it's fine...even if they followed us into this district, we're hidden in these woods so it'll be a while before they track us here. Just shut up and rest, baka...", Arai replied, laying back on the ground.

"Daxton...let me fix your cheek", Yumi offered, moving over to the red head and beginning to wipe the now dry blood from his cheek, "I'm afraid it'll leave a scar...".

"Ah, it's fine", Daxton chuckled, "it'll make me look cool".

"So Yumi Ametsuchi is your full name huh..?", Arai asked, chuckling slightly, "No wonder you never mentioned your full name. Ametsuchi is quite the powerful noble family".

"Ya...I guess...", Yumi replied, "But I'm not taking that name with me...".

"Huh..? Then what're ya gunna use for a last name...?", Arai asked, propping himself up with his elbows to look at Yumi as she continued to clean Daxton's wound.

"Hm...I dunno...anything is better than Ametsuchi...I don't want to have anything to do with that family...", Yumi replied.

"Oh my...what's this..?", came a rather elderly voice and the three looked over to see an older women with a cane standing a few feet away with a dog sitting by her side, "Are you children lost..? You look awful".

"We're ok...thank you for your concern", Yumi replied, smiling at the women.

"Ok...? My, younging, even though you're homeless you say you're ok..? Quite admirable of you", the old women replied.

"H-How did you know that old bag...?", Arai asked in confusion.

"Arai! Be nice!", Yumi scolded, glaring at Arai for his words to this old women, "Please pardon him. He has no manners, but...you are right, we have no home and we do struggle just to get a meal in".

"Ah, I see....Well why don't you youngings come back to my place? I hate to see the young folk struggling like this", the old women offered.

"Sure, that would be great", Yumi replied, smiling at her.

"Yumi! How can we trust this old bag?!", Arai protested.

"Because I know her", Yumi replied, giggling, "Well I guess I can't say that I know her, but she does run a business called Mamori Taku, it means Protection House. She takes in people off the street and takes care of them. It's fine, really Arai".

"Ah, so you know of me? That is good", the old women stated, "I should properly introduce myself though. My name is Senna Kiraku and this pooch here is Ori". The dog barked as he heard his name.

"My name is Yumi, this is Daxton and Arai. It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Kiraku", Yumi bowed her head to the old women.

"Now let's go before that wound gets infected", the old women stated, pointing at Daxton's cheek with her cane before turning and beginning to walk away with Ori. The three got to their feet and followed after her.

As the years passed, the three were able to stay at the Mamori Taku until they were welcomed into the shinigami academy when they were fourteen. Yumi took her last name, '_Mamori_' from the old women's name of her business. That was the origin of her last name.

As the years passed and the three began to progress through the academy, their bonds grew even stronger. Arai had become a pervy bastard, Daxton had become your brawny brains men who thought everything through, and Yumi was still Yumi. Her kind, brave self. Now, at the age of nineteen the three were just about ready to graduate. They already had high ranked places in squads ready for them when they graduated.

"AH!! I can't believe graduation is ONLY two weeks away!", Yumi giggled as she placed her hands behind her head, "I can't even believe I'm gunna be a Third Seat!".

"Heh, lucky you. I get to be the damn Seventh seat! GOD! Why did there have to be two others before me?!", Arai complained, growling to himself.

"Hey, at least you got in the squad you wanted...", Daxton murmured, "I wanted to be in the Twelfth Division Third Seat but oh no...I have to be assigned as Third Seat to the Fifth Division...".

"Hey, stop complaining guys. You should be happy. Aizen-taicho and Kenpachi-taicho are both wonderful captains. Hinamori Momo told me Aizen is the nicest guy so I'm sure you'll get along with him just fine, Dax. But Arai...be careful in the Eleventh Division. They're fighting fanatics...though that does suit you...", Yumi giggled slightly.

"Oh, hey, is Momo coming to the graduation...?", Daxton asked.

"Hey, that would be Hinamori-fukutaicho now", Yumi corrected with another giggle, "And yes, she's coming along with Aizen-taicho. Uhm...I think Kenpachi-taicho and his Lieutenant, Yachiru-fukutaicho are also coming, but I'm not certain. And I'll finally get to meet my Captain without it being just a one time thing..!", Yumi squealed in excitement, "Ichimaru-taicho is the best!".

"Ahh..Seriously Yumi, you're like the guys only fan girl. What's so big about this guy anyway..?", Arai asked in annoyance.

"He's not just some _**guy**_, he's a Captain and one of the best! I heard he graduated the academy in only one year of being here when he was younger! Isn't that amazing?! Ahh...and in an odd way, I guess he's kinda cute", Yumi said, going off in dream land.

"CUTE?!", Arai and Daxton exclaimed in unison.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Yumi! That guy who always has that creepy smile and those slit eyes, that's cute?! Oh god, someone get her a doctor or something cause I think she's gone mad..", Arai murmured, rubbing his temples before Yumi smacked him over the head.

"Oih! Don't insult my tastes!", Yumi exclaimed, "At least I don't go gaga over every person with big boobs!".

Arai grinned, chuckling slightly, "Ya...that Lieutenant from the Tenth Squad sure is a hotty...".

"Oh god...", Yumi groaned in annoyance, this time she was the one rubbing her temples.

"Heheh, well at least we're all placed on good squads. That's all that matters", Daxton stated, "But ya know, we gotta promise now not to die, ya? We won't be around each other that much anymore so it will be harder to keep our promise to always protect each other. So no one dies, got that?".

"Of course not!", Yumi agreed, "If either of ya die, I'll bring ya back myself just to kill ya again!".

They broke out into laughter at this.

"Well see you two tomorrow. I promised Hinamori I would go out with her one last time before she becomes my superior for good. Her and Kira-san both", Yumi laughed, "You guys can come if ya want?".

"Nah, we're gunna hit the hay. See ya later Yumi", the boys waved goodbye to their friend and they headed off in their separate directions.

**~Two Weeks Later~**

"I can't believe it! I'm actually a full fledge shinigami now! A THIRD SEAT! WAHOO!", Yumi exclaimed in excitement.

"Hey, you have responsibilities no ya know. Not just fun and games", Daxton stated.

"I know, but I'm just really happy right now", Yumi stated, giggling slightly, "And I'm so glad Ichimaru-taicho was there to witness the graduation to...aw..he's so dreamy...".

"DREAMY?!", the two boys exclaimed in unison.

"First cute, now dreamy?!", Arai questioned, "That guy is creepy! Creepy smile, creepy eyes, creepy...EVERYTHING! He's thin and in no way a charmer, unlike me".

Yumi smacked him over the head, "Oh you be quiet! Stop making fun of my tastes in men!".

"Oww...err...I can't help it! That guy is just creepy. Your tastes suck", as soon as those words escaped his lips, he regretted them, "Wait, I didn't mean it like –.". Too late.

"Well if my tastes _**suck**_ so much then why don't you just get lost! You're a jerk, ya know that Arai?!", Yumi stormed off in a fit of anger.

"Ah...I didn't mean that...", Arai murmured, scratching the back of his head.

"You're an idiot..", Daxton murmured, shaking his head.

"Oh shut up! You were thinking the same thing!", Arai accused, pointing at the smart ass red head beside him.

**~With Yumi~**

"That jerk...he's so mean...", Yumi murmured, crossing her arms as she kicked a rock.

"Hey, Yumi-chan!", came a familiar voice and she looked over to see her Lieutenant.

"Ah, Kira-sa...I mean, Izuru-fukutaicho!", Yumi bowed to him.

"Heh, wow...sounds weird coming from you..", laughed Kira, "But hey, wanna go for a drink to celebrate?".

"Celebrate...? You mean drink, eh Izuru-fukutaicho...?", she asked, trying to figure out whether she should or not.

"Ah, ya...! I know somewhere we can go to!", Kira stated, grabbing her hand, "Come on". And with that, Yumi was dragged off to the Tenth Division Captains office where the lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, was waiting for them with a bottle of sake ready to be drank.

"So you're Gin's new third seat, huh?", Rangiku commented, smiling at the girl, "I'm sure you'll get along fine with that man. He's a good guy if you really get to know him". This was before Rangiku had about 5 bottles of sake into her...

"Yash knows....Ginsh weally shee bestsh Captain outs'ere....", and this was Rangiku after 5 bottles of sake, "I mens, Hitsugaia-taisho ish weally goosh...bush Ginsh betser".

"Weally...?", Yumi asked. And this was Yumi after 3 bottles of sake. "I's tiresh....".

"Ehh...? Tiresh...? Go sleepsh'en. Couch's fine", Rangiku replied, watching as the new Third Seat, after been given a slurred permission, collapsed onto the couch and was out like a light. It was obvious that girl wasn't a heavy drinker.

The next morning Yumi woke up with a splitting head ache and she felt horrible. Memo to self; never...EVER drink with Matsumoto-fukutaicho again.

"Ow...my head...", she murmured, sitting up and holding her head with one hand. She looked around the room and noticed she was still in the tenth division captains office but no one else was there. "Hm..I wonder where everyone is...", she asked aloud.

She slowly rose to her feet, holding her head as she walked to the door and opened it, the light of the sun almost blinding her as it came in on her. Yumi began to walk around, trying to figure out why it was so quiet around here today. Was Seireitei always so quiet? Of course, it was her first official day as a Third Seat so she wasn't sure if this was normal or not.

"Where is everyone...?", she muttered now as she didn't see anyone.

"Yumi-chan!", came a familiar voice, but it was so loud that it practically pierced her skull and made her hang over worse. She turned to the female that had called her name.

"What is it Hinamori-fukutaicho...? Please don't shout though...I have this massive hang over...", Yumi murmured, "Remind me never to drink with Matsumoto-fukutaicho".

"Come with me", was all Hinamori said before grabbing her hand and dragging her off somewhere, "There's something you should see".

"Something I should...see...?", Yumi asked in confusion. What was going on? As she was lead into a clearing in the forest she saw her Captain and Lieutenant there along with the Fifth Division Captain, and the Twelfth Division Captain and Lieutenant. She looked around in confusion, not understanding why there were so many people here.

"What's...going on..?", she asked and Hinamori pointed to something. Yumi followed her finger and her eyes grew wide with horror as there were two shinigami laying on the ground covered by sheets. She saw small tinges of red hair and could have sworn she knew that hair. She looked back at Hinamori who nodded and Yumi walked forward slowly, dropping to her knees in front of the bodies. She reached out and slowly pulled the sheets away from them and a loud scream escaped her mouth. The two dead bodies were Daxton and Arai and they were badly beaten up.

"NO!", Yumi exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes, "DAX! ARAI!". She leaned forward over the bodies. How could this happen? This couldn't be real! This couldn't be true! They had just graduated, they promised to stay alive. What happened? Who did this?! All she could say out loud was "No". She couldn't find any other words to say at this moment and everyone just watched her for what seemed like forever until Captain Mayuri ordered her to be taken out of here.

It took both Hinamori and Izuru to rip her from her friends dead bodies, and even then they had trouble dragging her off. Yumi's traumatized and distorted form shook as tears fell from her eyes.

"I just saw them...I just saw them last night!", Yumi finally managed to say something other than no, "They can't be...".

"I'm sorry Yumi-chan...I shouldn't have let you take the sheets off...", Hinamori apologized as they sat her down in the Third Division Captains office.

"How could this happen? Who could have done this...?", Yumi asked, holding her head in her hands, "If I had been there last night...I could've helped them...in some way".

"Or have been killed ya'self", came a familiar voice and the three looked up and towards the door at the smiling Captain of the Third Division, "Ya ain't done nothin' wrong so no need to be beatin' ya'self up over it. Just settle down and collect yourself".

He may have said it in a rather rude manor due to his tone, but Gin was right none the less. She was alive here and now because she wasn't there, and even if she was, could she really have done anything? Both Arai and Daxton were strong warriors and they both were cut down like they were nothing. But still, having them just gone like that, after spending most of her life with them, having them just disappear and now with the knowledge that she'll never be able to see them again, she felt sick just thinking about it. They were her friends, her family and now they were gone.

"Dontcha fuss over the small stuff now", Gin said, now placing a hand on his third seats head, "Just think, if ya find those who did it, ya can take ya revenge".

"Ichimaru-taicho...That's not something you should encourage", Kira corrected his Captain who looked over at him, shrugging his shoulders slightly before pulling his hand away from his crying third seat and walking away. Yumi asked if she could be alone for a while and had spent her entire day sitting on the roof top of the Third Division barracks. Her eyes watched as the clouds passed as she thought over everything she had been through with Daxton and Arai, and now it suddenly was over. It probably wouldn't have been so hard if they had been struck down by some hollow, but they had been struck down by a sword. Someone had betrayed them and killed them and she wanted to know who that someone was.

"_**Just think, if ya find those who did it, ya can take ya revenge"**_. Gin's words echoed through her mind. Was she really that desperate? Did she want revenge? Right now all she wanted was answers. Arai and Daxton were good people. They weren't on anyone's bad side as far as she knew and by the looks of their bodies, they had received quite the beating.

"Arai...Daxton...", she whispered, "I promise, if I ever find out who killed you that I will personally deal with them. It's the least I could do for not being there to protect you...the very least...".

**~Present Time; Los Noches~**

"Wah!", Yumi sat up in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy now as she looked around the room and was relieved to see she was back in reality. The haunting's of her past seemed to torment her dreams more and more lately and she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was just being some close to danger, or maybe it was because she had said so much while she was here about her past. Whatever the reason, she didn't like it. The vision of Arai's and Daxton's beaten bodies flashed through her mind and she groaned.

"Just a dream..", she whispered aloud.

"Dream...? Sounded like a nightmare", came a voice from beside her and she froze. That was when she noticed she was no longer on the couch she had fallen asleep on but in the large bed that was in Gin's room. Her head slowly turned to the side and she was met with the grinning face of Gin. She screamed, jumping back and falling out of the bed and onto the floor with a loud _**CRASH**_.

"Oww....", she groaned, now in pain from falling out of bed, but she was blushing. Why was she blushing? She couldn't possibly be embarrassed about sleeping in the same bed with her...ok...maybe she could be embarrassed by that. But why? She was his enemy and had no feelings for him what so ever and yet her heart was racing.

"Ah, Yumi-_chan_, ya ok..?", Gin asked, leaning over the side of the bed to look down at her.

"Ya...I-I'm ok...but why was I in bed with you. I fell asleep on the couch...", she pointed towards one of the couches in confusion.

"Ya were cold last night", Gin stated, his grin growing, "So I brought ya to bed with me".

"B-But...", Yumi could feet her cheeks getting warmer, "I was just fine over there on the couch...".

Gin tilted his head slightly, "Ya were shakin' like a leaf", Gin stated.

"I was just...", she was trying to think of some excuse but there was nothing.

Gin quickly changed the subject, "So what ya dream about..?".

"Huh...?", she asked, blinking slightly as she was dumbfounded by the question.

"Ya know, yer dream. What was it about?", he asked once more.

"Oh...just the past...a nightmare of the past...To be honest, I've been having them a lot lately...", she replied, looking away from him now.

A nightmare? How interesting. '_So that's how Aizen-san decided to torture her_', Gin thought to himself, holding back a small chuckle that he wanted to let out. "Well why dontcha get back in bed and sleep? Long day ahead tomorrow".

"Ehh?!", Yumi jumped back from the bed, "I-I'll be fine on the couch!".

"Shakin' like a leaf again..?", he asked.

"Uhm...no...I'll be fine, just pass me a blanket, please", Yumi asked.

"Only got one", Gin stated, his grin growing in amusement.

"Ok...well do you have any stored in here?", she asked, looking around at the dressers and closet.

"Nope", Gin replied. He was seriously torturing her with this now wasn't he?

"Ugh....f-fine...", Yumi slowly got to her feet, her face now pitch red as she walked over to the bed and climbed back into it, her back facing Gin so he couldn't get the satisfaction of seeing her blushing face. She was definitely making sure she had a blanket for the couch tomorrow!

**END:~ Whew...Long chapter, but I do hope you guys enjoyed it? Just a bit of insight on what happened in Yumi's past and such, and a little bit of Gin goodness at the end for ya, lol. But what is still a mystery is who killed Daxton and Arai? I wonder who it could've been~! Please review! Thanks! ^_^**


	6. The Missing Arm

**NOTE:~ I am so glad to hear people liked Yumi's flash back! I know it sounded like it would be a drag at first, right? But I try and keep it interesting =) But now onto the next chapter! Enjoy guys, love yas!!**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 6: The Missing Arm**

Yumi awoke the next morning all curled up to herself in Gin's bed. It would seem Gin had gotten up early so he wasn't there to make any smart remarks as she woke up. She sat up, stretching her arms out with a yawn before rubbing a hand through her charcoal colored hair.

"At least there's not going to be any smart remarks from him this morning...", she murmured, looking at the empty space beside her where Gin had been laying last night. A small tint crossed her cheeks once more and she looked away from the emptiness, "Stupid Gin...making me sleep in his bed...".

She pushed the blanket off of herself and climbed from the bed, yawning once more as she walked over to Gin's private bathroom that was connected to his room. She turned the water in the sink on, placing her hands under it in a cup and gathering some of the cool liquid before splashing it over her face and then wiping it off with a towel. Her gaze shifted to the mirror and her eyes widened.

"GAH! What the heck did Gin do to me last night?!", her hair was a complete mess and she noticed her shirt was partially torn. It looked like she had just had, literally, some sort of kinky rough sex. This would not do!

"I swear...what the hell did that guy do...?!", she grumbled, grabbing a brush and brushing her hair out . She then looked at the torn part of her shirt. What was she going to do about that? It wasn't like she had a spare.

"I'm not walking around this place with a hole that almost shows my boob...", she growled to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. She looked around Gin's room and her eyes fell on his closet.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind me borrowing one after ripping my own...", she stated, walking over to the closet and looking at the hanging clothes inside. Every single one of them was the same. Yumi picked out one of them and looked at it. Gin wore rather baggy clothing, didn't he? She didn't really notice until she got a good look at them. She could smell Gin's scent on them too...they smelt so...nice. She placed them to her nose, closing her eyes as she took in the scent, a small smile crossing her lips. Wait a minute!

"Gah! What the heck am I doing?!", she exclaimed, pulling the shirt from her nose and glaring at it, "I don't like the man anymore...stop being like this! Get a grip, Yumi!". She let out a low growl and pulled her shirt off and Gin's on, now realizing just how baggy it really was. Her hands only fit half way through the sleeves and the shirt was so long it was like a dress on her.

"How the heck does he wear this...?", she murmured, looking down at herself and shaking her head. This wouldn't do. A knock on the door startled her and she nearly jumped through the ceiling.

"Uh..who is it..?", she asked.

"U-Uhm...I-It's Asuka Tarian, may I-I come in...?", came that small stuttering voice of the young arrancar from the other day.

"Oh uhm...sure", Yumi replied, facing the door as it was opened and the small girl stepped inside, looking towards Yumi and blinking in surprise.

"U-Uhm...Y-Yumi-chan...why are you...wearing Gin-sama's clothes...?", she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Yumi blushed at this and shook her hands out in front of her in a defensive manner, the over sized sleeves swaying back and fourth violently, "I-It's not what it looks like! My shirt is ripped in an awkward place so I just thought I'd borrow one of his shirts but it's too big on me...".

For once, the small arrancar actually giggled at this, "Forgive me Yumi-chan...", she said as she continued to giggle, "B-But that's why I'm here...". The girl then held out a brand new shirt, a lot like Yumi's other one. "Gin-sama came to me early this morning and told me that you needed a new shirt because you fell out of bed last night and ripped yours", the young arrancar explained. So that's how it happened.

"Ah...well..thank you...", Yumi took the shirt from the young arrancar and turned around, removing Gin's and pulling on her own before putting Gin's back in the closet.

"O-Oh...u-uhm...G-Gin-sama also asked me to tell you that you're welcome to explore as long as you don't wander too far...or get into too much trouble...h-he also said not to break anymore walls...", Asuka explained, rubbing the back of her head slightly.

"Break anymore walls...?", Yumi asked, thinking for a moment before remembering the one in her room, "That wasn't my fault! That was Nnoitra's for being such an ass! Damn jerk...".

"U-Uhm...Yumi-chan...if you...want I could show you around...?", the small arrancar asked, biting her bottom lip shyly.

"Hm? Oh, sure! That would be great, better than getting lost", Yumi laughed in response.

"O-Ok...then lets start", Asuka turned around and headed out of the room, Yumi close behind her.

As they began their little 'tour', Yumi listened as Asuka explained what area's were dangerous and all the areas that had traps that Szayel had set up and such. But Yumi wasn't all too interested in that stuff. Sure, it was good to know, but she had a few questions.

"Hey Asuka-chan", Yumi began, looking at the girl, "Could you tell me about the Espada? I unfortunately haven't been introduced to all of them so I want to know who's espada and such so I can treat them with respect".

"Oh...?", Asuka looked back at Yumi before looking ahead, "W-Well...there are...Ten Espada in total. One being the strongest and Ten being the weakest. Number Ten Espada is Yammy. He's the big scary guy with lots of muscle. Number Nine Espada is Aaroniero Arruruerie. He's the one with the long mask and talks kinda funny....oops. I shouldn't say that about an Espada...", the girl quickly covered her mouth like she had said a bad word or something.

"It's ok, Asuka-chan. It's just me and you walking around anyway, please go on", Yumi reassured the small arrancar who slowly nodded in response.

"W-Well...Number Eight Espada...t-that's Szayel Aporro Granz. He's the one with pink hair. Number Seven Espada is Zommari Leroux. He's the big guy with the marks on his forehead. Number Six Espada is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The one with the blue hair. Number Five Espada is Nnoitra Jiruga. He has that weird spoon shaped collar. Number Four Espada is Ulquiorra Schiffer. He's the very pale Espada with the cold green eyes. Number Three Espada is Halibel. She's the only female Espada. Number Two Espada is Barragan Luisenbarn. He's the old guy with a crown for his remnants of his Hollow Mask. And...Number One Espada...", the girl faded off for a moment as she came to a halt, her gaze seeming to be starring off down the hall at something.

"Asuka-chan..?", Yumi asked in confusion before looking down the hall as well. Her eyes grew wide with surprise. Walking down the hall, heading their way, was Grimmjow but something was different about him today. He had a scar on his chest and his arm was missing. Grimmjow ignored them as he walked by, Asuka bowing to Grimmjow as he passed. Asuka was about to continue when Yumi turned to Grimmjow.

"What happened to your arm...?", Yumi asked, watching as the arrancar came to a halt a few feet away.

"That's none of your damn business bitch", he replied, glaring back at her.

"It is only a simple question one asks a comrade", Yumi explained. With that said, Grimmjow stormed over to her and grabbed her by the front of her shirt with his one arm, pushing her up against the wall. Her feet weren't touching the ground.

"You're no fucking comrade of mine so just mind your god damn business before you get yourself into something you can't get out of", Grimmjow threatened, narrowing his icy blue orbs on her soft blue ones. After a moment he released her and turned away once more, heading on his way back down the hall.

"Yumi-chan...?", Asuka was now by Yumi's side, helping her back onto her feet, "Are you ok...?".

"Ah...ya, I'm fine...", she replied, watching as Grimmjow's figure disappeared around a corner. She wanted to know what happened to his arm.

"A-As I was saying...", Asuka started, dragging Yumi's attention back to her, "Number One Espada is Stark. He's the guy with the stubble and lazy attitude".

"Ah, I see. Well thank you very much Asuka-chan for showing me around but I don't want to waste too much of your time so I think I'll just head back to Gin-san's room", Yumi stated, patting the girl on the head, "Thank you very much. I'll see you later". And with that, Yumi turned from the slightly confused arrancar and headed back down the hall in the direction Grimmjow went off in.

'_What happened to his arm..? It definitely wasn't like that yesterday. Do people here really attack each other? Did he piss off one of his superiors and they sliced off his arm? What about that scar on his chest? I know it's not my business but...I wanna know..._', her thoughts faded as she rounded the corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Yumi apologized as she looked at the person before her. Was this...person man or women...? She could not tell.

"Stupid idiot...", the person grunted, looking up at her, "Ohh _**sorry**_", they said in a mock apology. "You should show more respect for your superior, ya?".

"Huh..?", Yumi blinked in confusion.

"I'm the new Number Six Espada, Luppi", the male stated, waving a sleeved hand at her.

"New Number Six..? But I thought Grimmjow-san was the Number Six Espada...?", Yumi asked in confusion.

"Grimmjow? That idiot!", Luppi laughed, "He was demoted".

"Demoted...?", Yumi was still confused, "Why was he demoted..?".

Luppi looked at her as if she was stupid, "Idiot...He has no left arm, that's why!".

"I'm still lost....why doesn't he have his arm anymore...?", she asked, a wave of question marks surrounding her form.

Luppi scuffed, placing one sleeved hand under his elbow and the other to his head in aggravation, "He went to the Living World last night to take out everyone in this '_Karakura Town_' who had reitsu and Kaname was the one to bring him back and he sliced off the stupid idiots arm and destroyed it as punishment. There for he got demoted".

"Ok...I guess that makes sense....", Yumi then put on a friendly smile and held out her hand to this new Number Six Espada, "My name is Yumi Mamori. It's nice to –.".

Luppi merely slapped her hand away, "I know who you are to. Listen just go about your own business and I'll go about mine and we won't have any problems, stupid chick". With that, Luppi walked around her and off down the hall. She glared at him.

"Asshole..", she murmured under her breath before continuing down the hall.

'_So he went to Karakura Town huh...Well I hope everyone there is ok. Another thing that sucks about being here is I can't receive any messages...just send them. This sucks...!_', she let out a soft sigh and rounded another corner only to almost run into the smiling face of Gin. She jumped back, a bit startled by this and placed a hand on her chest.

"Don't scare me like that...", she heaved, scolding the silver haired fox.

"Ah, sorry Yumi-chan", he didn't sound sorry, "Enjoying your little stroll..?".

"Ah, ya...I guess. I met the new Number Six Espada. He doesn't seem to like me very much..", she replied.

"Ah yes, Luppi", Gin chuckled. The weird male whom everyone thought was a girl. In fact, his friend. The guy he 'chummed' around with and was quite fond of.

"Ya him...or her...", Yumi murmured, "Whatever _**it**_ is...".

Gin chuckled as she was confused by Luppi's gender like many others were.

"So was there something specific you wanted, Gin-san...?", Yumi questioned, folding her hands out in front of her and tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Just another meeting", Gin stated with a slight shrug.

"Aw...do I have to...?", she asked, slouching slightly, "No one likes me very much here and I know I'll just get...Gin...what are you doing...?". Before she knew it she was suddenly backed into a wall with Gin standing in front of her. His grin grew wider.

"I like ya, _**Yumi-chan**_", he stated, pushing his body closer to hers. He noticed the red tint that appeared on her cheeks. Oh how amusing this was. "If I didn't like ya, ya wouldn't be in my room", he stated.

"Uhm...o-ok...but...why are you so close...?", she managed to stutter out.

"Cause you're adorable up close", not his choice of words that he was actually thinking, '_Cause I like to see you squirm_', that was what he was thinking. But this was his way of getting closer to her. He knew in the passed that she liked him. After all, he just happened to over hear his old third seat talking with his old friend Rangiku about it. And the way she would try and follow him like a lost puppy dog, it was quite obvious back then. He wondered if he could unlock those feelings once more and shatter them later on for his own amusement.

"U-Uhm...ok...meeting Gin...we have to go..", she could feel her voice crack and her eyes went wide with surprise. He was breaking her. The first time since she's been here and he was actually breaking her!

"Ah right", Gin chuckled, pulling his form away from hers, "Shouldn't keep Aizen-san waitin' for too long". He turned from her, rather satisfied with the results he had gotten from her. He began to walk, Yumi following a little ways behind him.

'_I can't believe he broke me. He made me stutter, made my resolve crack, if only by a little. I have to get a stronger grip on myself. I don't like the man anymore! He's an evil sadistic bastard who is with that jackass Aizen! So stop with this foolish embarrassment! Don't let him break you again!_', she couldn't afford to break again. Breaking here was not an option, after all it was a life or death situation for her.

At the meeting, everyone stood in the large room where Aizen's thrown was. Apparently it was more like orders for a mission than anything else. Yumi stood silent against a wall next to Gin. She was glad that she was now higher up where Aizen's thrown was rather than down below where all those Espada were. They didn't like her and she knew that. They probably never would like her, but that wasn't her problem.

"Welcome my dear Espada", Aizen began, "I have a mission for a select few of you. Luppi, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Yammy, and Wonderweiss. I will send you to the human world as a diversion while Ulquiorra retrieves our real prize". Aizen paused for a moment, watching the reactions of his followers for a moment. He then held a hand to the side, "I will also send Yumi Mamori with you four. I think she'll add a little women's touch to the fight". Suddenly Yumi was pushed forward out of the shadows by Gin and was now standing next to Aizen.

She was being sent on a mission? She blinked slightly, still stunned by hearing she actually had a mission.

"This is your chance to prove your blade is mine", Aizen stated, looking at the girl next to him, "Raise it against those in Karakura Town".

Yumi was silent for a moment longer before quickly bowing to Aizen, "Of course, Aizen-sama". She had a bad feeling about this mission. A very, _**very**_ bad feeling.

**END:~ Sorry it's kinda short! But I gave some more Gin goodness. Some people wanted to know how Gin was going to befriend Yumi, well what other way is there than by playing with her heart?! ~grins evilly~ Well I'll see you guys next Chapter, please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Fighting Your Comrades

**NOTE:~ Hey guys! Next Chapter for ya =D**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 7: Fighting Your Comrades**

Yumi let out a soft sigh as she stood next to Grimmjow, just waiting now as the gargantua ripped open and allowed them access into the Living World. Her gaze lowered to the town below and she could sense quite a few familiar reitsu's.

'_Rangiku...Hitsugaya-taicho, Yumichika...Ikkaku, Renji, and Rukia. All familiar faces from Soul Society. This is going to be hard to fight now that I actually have to face my comrades. The only ones who know of my mission are the Captain Commander and my Lieutenant. These guys know nothing..._', her thoughts trailed off and her gaze lowered after hearing Yammy speak. She saw Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika below. Wow, they really landed in a good spot now didn't they?

She glanced over though at Luppi as he taunted Grimmjow about him being the former number six. Seriously, that transgender freak needs to get a life.

"The guy I want to kill isn't with them", Grimmjow stated and suddenly headed off on his own.

Yumi let out a soft sigh. Great start to the mission. She placed a hand to her head, rubbing her temples in annoyance. How was she going to go about this?

"Hey!", Yammy suddenly spoke up, "How long do you plan on standing around?!". He was referring to her and Wonderweiss.

"Ah, I'm moving! I'm moving!", she grumbled, stepping out of the gargantua and into plan view of the shinigami below. She looked down at them and they were rather surprised to see her. She waved to them.

"Ah, hello everyone! Been a while, eh? Really unfortunate we're enemies now, ya should join Aizen", Yumi chuckled, "He's quite a nice person". She never got to finish saying anything as Yammy jolted down on the group, meeting Hitsugaya mid way.

"Stop blabbering and get to fighting", Luppi commented as he went passed her now as well. Yumi let out a soft sigh, "Fine, Fine...". She glanced around and noticed everyone had someone to fight except her. But she noticed Wonderweiss was having...issues and wasn't even wanting to fight and she let out a soft sigh, stepping between him and Rangiku.

"Sorry Rangiku-chan. He's a new guy", she stated, pointing back at Wonderweiss, "A bit of a weird one to".

"Yumi...", Rangiku murmured, gripping her blade and narrowing her gaze on the female before her.

"By the way, Gin-san said to say hi to you for him", Yumi stated as she unsheathed her zanpakuto, "Sorry I have to fight you but since my blade does belong to Aizen now, I don't have a choice in the matter".

"How could you betray Seireitei..?", Rangiku questioned. As if Yumi hadn't explained her story enough already.

"They betrayed me first", Yumi stated simply, "Now are you going to raise your blade at me or what?".

Rangiku lifted her sword up and came at Yumi. She ducked down low and slashed towards Rangiku's mid-section. Rangiku jumped back just in time, Yumi cutting off part of her pink sash. Rangiku brought her blade at Yumi once more and the two clashed blades.

"Remind you of the old days...?", Yumi asked with a small smirk, "Training with you back then was fun".

"True, but the thing that's different this time is that we're enemies and this is a battle field", Rangiku stated, making an attempt to cut Yumi's arm off and she barely dodged it, her sleeve getting torn off.

"Aw man...Asuka just gave me this shirt...", she let out a soft sigh. Now she had to get it fixed again.

"Oih, women", Luppi called over, "give me the one you're fighting to, Yammy as well. I wanna face them four on one".

"Four on one?", Yumi questioned, raising a brow at the male, "That's not fair. You can't hog them all!".

"Why don't you go find the ex-number six..?", Luppi questioned, "and that's an order".

Yumi sighed and shook her head, now sheathing her blade and facing Rangiku. "Sorry Rangiku...I really wanted to be the one to fight you....", she couldn't say the words she wanted to. She wanted to tell her she wouldn't have killed her, but with them fighting this Luppi character, she didn't even know what powers he held. She felt bad knowing her comrades could get hurt.

Yumi stepped back, looking at Wonderweiss for a moment as he began to play around with a dragon fly.

"You're a real odd ball", she stated before heading off to find Grimmjow. '_Be safe guys..._', she thought towards her comrades. She could feel Luppi's reitsu suddenly shoot up and then Hitsugaya's lower a small amount. But she couldn't react to it. No matter how much she wanted to go and assist her comrades, her own mission came first, and since they didn't know of her mission, she was just an enemy to them. She appeared a few feet away from Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"Oih, Grimmjow, you look pretty beat up", she complimented, inspecting the blue haired male before her gaze fell to Ichigo, "Oh, I remember you. You're one of those ryoka that invaded Seireitei. You may not remember me but I used to be the Third Seat of Squad Three".

"Piss of bitch, I'm fine on my own", Grimmjow hissed, "Go help that fucking transvestite Luppi".

"Can't, he stole all the fun so Yammy, Wonderweiss and myself have no one to fight. He told me to find you. Dunno why...", she faded off as she finally noticed Ichigo's mask. Ichigo seemed to just ignore her now though and swung a large red and black wave of reitsu in Grimmjow's direction. He raised his blade and blocked it but Ichigo suddenly appeared behind him and used the same attack, sending Grimmjow plummeting towards the ground below.

"Ya sure you don't need my help, Grimmjow-san..?", she asked, placing her hands on her hips as she watched the male plummet. It did not bother her any that he didn't want her help. It was just easier for her. But if need be, she would step in and stop the fight if Grimmjow's life was in any sort of danger. Aizen probably had some plans or something for the one armed ex-Espada in the future.

"I told you to fuck off!", he exclaimed as he shot a cero at the carrot top that was coming down at him. Yumi watched as the red beam went at Ichigo, watching as he blocked it with his blade, but he was having trouble holding the attack back until he suddenly sliced it in half. Grimmjow appeared behind Ichigo and swung his blade, Ichigo quickly blocked it and the two pushed off of one another. Yumi crossed her arms, watching the two men battle. Grimmjow sure was stubborn.

Then the two clashed blades once more, Grimmjow helplessly trying to slash at Ichigo but he kept blocking his attacks.

"You're finished, Grimmjow", Ichigo stated, raising his blade up as his eyes began to glow a bright blue. Then it happened. The mask suddenly cracked and then shattered. The three were rather stunned at this for a moment or so before Grimmjow's grin returned to his face. Ichigo's trump card was no longer usable.

"_You're_ finished, Shinigami!", he corrected Ichigo's previous statement as he pushed Ichigo back and sent him flying towards the ground. Yumi watched as Ichigo headed towards the ground, watched as Grimmjow attacked him once more. Ichigo's reitsu had decreased greatly and he wasn't as strong as he was before. He could barely block Grimmjow's attack.

'_I've seen a mask like that once before...only once. Ichigo, you became a Vizard..._', Yumi thought to herself, watching as Grimmjow continued his assault on Ichigo. A sudden familiar reitsu entered the area and her gaze shifted slightly to the distance, a small smirk tugging at her features before looking back down at Grimmjow, seeing him ready to kill Ichigo. She crossed her arms and watched as his blade was stopped by Rukia's as she appeared.

"Oih! Rukia! Long time no see!", she spoke up once more, waving at the female, who seemed surprised to see her.

"Yumi...yo-you're with Aizen now?!", she questioned in surprise.

"Ya, nothing personal to you, Rukia. Just Seireitei", her words seemed to distract the female and Grimmjow actually got a good hit in.

"Hey!", Yumi growled in anger, glaring at the block head of an ex-Espada, "Ya don't attack when I'm talking!".

"Pfft, not like you need to fucking reminisce about the past", Grimmjow commented, raising his blade now and ready to strike Rukia down so he could get back to Ichigo. Yumi faltered slightly, her body twitching to move and protect Rukia but a new figure appeared to aid them. Someone Yumi had never met.

A blonde haired male who seemed to have a mask as well. This was not good. Grimmjow would not last. She quickly appeared between Grimmjow and the new comer, pushing Grimmjow back and blocking the blondes blade with her own.

"Grimmjow...stand back now. You're too injured to fight. You can call me every name in the book but I'm not going to watch you die here", she stated, already knowing all the names Grimmjow was probably coming up with for her.

"Another shinigami joined Aizen, huh...?", the blonde questioned, narrowing his eyes under his mask.

"My reasons are to destroy Seireitei, nothing more than that", Yumi stated, pushing off the male, "so what's your name, Vizard..?".

"Shinji Hirako", the male replied, "I'm surprised you know what I am".

"I had a friend who was quite interested in science once. He did lots of research and the term 'Vizard' came up a couple times", Yumi replied, referring now to her friend Daxton, "My name's Yumi Mamori".

"I hope you know Aizen will use you and toss you aside when you're no longer needed", Shinji stated, speaking from experience.

"I'm not stupid", chuckled Yumi, "And I don't need your pity". With that, there blades clashed once more.

"What the fuck are you doing..?!", Grimmjow growled in the background, glaring at Yumi. She stole his fight. Stupid bitch was gunna pay for that.

"Hit me later", she instructed Grimmjow, "You need both arms to fight someone like this guy. No offense, Grimmjow-san". Grimmjow was a little surprised by her words. She was giving him permission to hit her later on. Oh he was going to hit her alright. She'd learn never to step into his fights. She pushed Shinji back once more, "Let's spread our wings, _Kyuuten Tsuba-_". She didn't get to finish though as the familiar pale Espada appeared beside her and held her wrist firmly.

"We're leaving", he stated simply. Just like that? Yumi was still quite confused. Where had Ulquiorra been this entire time anyway? She let out a sigh and lowered her blade, sheathing it and turned away from Shinji as a gargantua opened up.

"Maybe we'll get to fight some other time Shinji", Yumi commented, "I'm afraid I have to go though". She gave a weak smile to Shinji and the weakened Rukia and Ichigo. She couldn't believe she had just stood by to watch them get beat up like that and then protect Grimmjow's ass. But it wasn't like she could do anything about it. This was her mission.

**~Other Shinigami's POV~**

"So Yumi Mamori is with Aizen now...", Hitsugaya murmured, a soft sigh escaping his lips. That didn't sound good.

"Now he has the power of the Niji Koucho and that's not a good thing", Rangiku rubbed her temples, "Why would she join him anyway?".

"Well apparently Soul Society betrayed her in some way but I have no clue how...", Hitsugaya stated.

"Whatever her reasons for going with Aizen doesn't really matter", Ikkaku spoke up, "She's our enemy and that's all that there is to it. We'll just have to strike her down with Aizen when the time comes".

"I still find it hard to believe she went with him", Rangiku murmured, "After all, she hated the man for what happened in Chamber 46, she hated Gin for leaving with him to. Then she suddenly leaves and goes to join them? Something isn't adding up".

"Well I only knew Yumi through Kira and from what I know about her, she wasn't an evil type of person. She was too nice for her own good. I have no clue why she would just go off like that. But whatever her reasons are, I don't like them either way. She's no longer our friend or comrade, especially since she's with Aizen. So in battle with her we'll have to forget about the girl we knew and fight her with full strength", Renji stated, nodding to himself at his own words.

**~With Yumi~**

"Ahh", she stretched slightly as she now walked down the hall, "Now I have to find Asuka and get a new shirt...". They had been dismissed for now and were going to be called back in about 12 hours so they were free to do anything until then.

"Oih, bitch!", came Grimmjow's voice and Yumi turned to face him only to receive a punch to the face, sending her flying back a few feet.

"OW! HEY!", she exclaimed, placing a hand on her cheek, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!". Surprisingly nothing was broken and no teeth were out of place. But her mouth was bleeding.

"For interrupting my fight when I told you to fuck off", Grimmjow stated before turning and heading on his way.

"Jerk...I didn't really mean you could hit me...", she mumbled as she got to her feet, holding a hand on her cheek. She tried her best to keep her mouth shut since it was bleeding and she didn't need to be bleeding all over the floor. She headed off to find Asuka. It she wasn't mistaken, the young arrancar would be at the East side of the building in one of the rooms they had for the workers.

'_Grimmjow really isn't a grateful bastard now is he?! I mean, I saved his ass! He didn't even have to thank me, but he didn't have to hit me either. Damn him, stupid block head and his damn male ego. I should've just let that Shinji guy kill him. God damn it...! UGH!!_', her thoughts on Grimmjow were rather nasty ones the whole time she was walking through the halls to the East side. She cursed him up and down, calling him every name in the book. She arrived at the East side and looked up at the sign above the door. This must be the right place. She knocked once.

"H-Hello...?", came that familiar voice as Asuka opened the door. She gasped as she saw Yumi, "OH MY GOSH! What happened to you?!".

"Long story...", she murmured, her mouth hurting like hell as she spoke.

"Oh my gosh, well come in", Asuka took her hand and pulled her gently into the room. What a surprise, everything was white in there also. Asuka brought her over to sit on one of the beds. "I'll be right back", she said before disappearing from the room.

It wasn't long before the small arrancar came back into the room with an ice pack, a bowl of water and a cloth, and a new shirt for her. Yumi cleaned the blood from her mouth and pulled on the new shirt before holding the ice pack to her cheek, which was now swollen and had the start of a bruise.

"So what happened, Yumi..?", Asuka asked once more, sitting on a chair in front of her.

"My shirt got ripped on a mission and on that mission I saved Grimmjow's ass but instead of being a nice guy about it, he was an asshole and punched me as soon as we got back. Stupid prick...oww...", she winced. She couldn't really talk a lot or her mouth would start to throb with pain again.

"Oh...yes, Grimmjow-sama is a very primitive guy when it comes to fighting. He doesn't like people stealing his prey from him...", Asuka let out a soft sigh, "But at least he didn't do anything besides hitting you in the cheek. Nothing seems to be broken".

"Yeah well when I see him again, he's gunna be the one with a bruised face...", she growled lowly.

"Now Yumi-chan, that ain't very nice", that cool voice slithered around her and she jumped off the bed, quickly turning to see Gin was standing by the door.

"Gin-san...", she murmured, "Hey...I thought I told you not to scare me anymore!".

"Oh..must've slipped my mind", he replied as he stepped into the room, walking over to her. He began to inspect her cheek. "That's quite a nice color on ya, Yumi-chan".

Was he insulting her?! "Oh be quiet", she growled, hiding the bruised mark with the ice pack and looking away from the fox man. She was quite annoyed at the moment. Gin put on a mock frown, "Aw, now that ain't nice, Yumi-chan. You're being awfully mean today".

"Ya, well you would be in a sour mood to if someone punched you in the face for no reason", she retorted before looking at Asuka, "Thank you very much Asuka, I'll see you later". And with that, she brushed passed Gin and left the room. Gin wasn't too far behind her. He was amused with her mood.

"Ya shouldn't be so sour to the man who opened his room to ya, ya know", he teased.

"I don't care. Kick me out! I really am not in the mood right now anyway, Gin!", she growled back at him, which caused Gin to frown. That wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Aww, Yumi-chan, I'm just playin'", he stated.

"Again, Not. In. The. Mood", she replied, turning down another hall. Gin still followed her.

"How is Rangiku-chan?", Gin asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"How should I know?! I only saw her for a couple minutes before stupid transgender freak of a sexta espada told me to go and watch over Grimmjow. Why would you care anyway?! You're enemies!", she exclaimed, still annoyed that Gin was bothering her.

"We might be enemies, but it's always good to know old friends are ok", Gin stated.

Yumi shook her head. She didn't understand Gin at all and that was one of the things annoying her at the moment. Another was that he kept bugging her while she was pissed off at a particular Ex-Espada. She would make sure to get Grimmjow back for this sooner or later. Bloody blue haired bastard.

"Ah, Yumi-chan", came Gin's voice again and with that she turned.

"WHAT?!", she growled.

"Ya made ya mouth bleed again", Gin stated, pointing towards the blood dripping from her mouth. She hadn't even noticed yet but the pain in her mouth had returned. She must've been too angry to notice. But the blood was all down her front half.

"Damn it...", she cursed, glaring at the red stains. Now she had to go back and get yet _another_ new shirt from Asuka.

"I think it looks better that way", Gin complimented. Now was the time to trap his opponent, to trap this little butterfly in his foxes jaws. What he was about to do would surprise her and most likely spark up that old flame she had for him.

"Now I have to go back and get another shirt...damn it...Asuka is going to hate me for all the shirts I've been....Gin...", this was dejaview all over again as Yumi was back into a wall, "Gin....what are you doing...?".

Gin didn't respond this time. He kept his smile as he watched the rather fearful and worried look appear on her features. Oh how fun this was.

His face was now really close to hers and their bodies were so close. She didn't know what he was about to do but she didn't like it. She quickly closed her eyes, preparing for what would happen next. But what happened she would never have been prepared for. She felt Gin's tongue licking the blood off of her chin and then trailing up to her mouth. Then it happened. Their lips met and they were kissing.

Yumi's eyes opened wide with surprise, feeling Gin's tongue wandering about in her mouth. This felt so wrong...but it also felt so right. Mixed emotions and feelings entered her right then and there. She wanted to push him away, but then again she wanted this to never stop. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was in knots. Why was he kissing her in the first place?

But just as quickly as Gin had kissed her, he broke away and his grin was as wide as ever. "There ya go, no more blood. All clean", he stated. Gin sure was a weird one. But he could see his little act had gotten a rise out of the female shinigami since she had kissed him back, probably without even realizing it to. Her mind still might be fighting him, but her body wanted him.

"U-Uhm...I have to go...", Yumi quickly pushed passed Gin and ran down the hall. She didn't want to go back to Gin's room with the knowledge it _**was**_ his room and she really didn't want to face him at the moment. The only other place she knew of that was probably safe from Gin for now, and from any other arrancar that held grudges towards her, was Asuka's room. That was where she went.

"Y-Yumi..?", Asuka questioned, surprised to see the female back so soon.

"Uhm...I need a new shirt...and do you mind if I stay here for a bit..?", Yumi asked. Asuka nodded before getting up to get her a shirt.

"I-I'll get some tea. You don't look so well", Asuka stated as she left the room.

If Asuka said she didn't look well then that went with how she was feeling. She had all these emotions spinning around inside of her waiting to burst out. Her heart was racing and if it beat any faster it would come right out of her chest, and then there was her stomach. She felt as if she wanted to puke. How could she face Gin now after he had kissed her like that? She was trapped now. Those old feelings were rising once more and if she kept this up she could get herself into a whole lot of trouble. Even more so than what she was already into. Why did Gin have to do that?! Was he just toying with her at the time? Did he mean it or not? So many questions and so little answers.

**~With Gin~**

He watched as the female ran off and licked his lips.

'_She's got a nice taste to'er_', he thought to himself before turning and heading down the hall in opposite direction Yumi had gone. His plan was working. In order to get close to the female, he had to get this girl to fall in love with him again, and he had a feeling with what he had just done that he had accomplished it. But she would probably question his actions. Was he just playing with her? Of course he was, but he had to make it seem like he cared for the female. Aizen wanted him to get close to her and trap her so that she would reveal anything to him. Then when the time was right, she'd be killed off and that would be the end of that. In his eyes, she was just another one of Aizen's pawns to be played with.

**END:~ Hope you guys liked it? Of course Gin doesn't care for Yumi, **_**yet**_**. Can't have our little Gin just caring right off the bat! That's totally out of his character, lol. But I do hope you guys liked it! More fun stuff next chappy! I wonder what Yumi's gunna do when she has to face Gin....~grins~ Please review!**


	8. Drinking Buddy

**NOTE:~ Glad people liked the last chapter!! Were ya surprised Gin kissed her? Hehe, well let's find out how this effects Yumi, shall we? Enjoy!**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 8: Drinking Buddy**

It had been a while now since Yumi had last seen Gin. Twelve hours to be exact. Asuka had allowed her to have some rest in her room while she tended to bringing meals to the Espada. When Asuka returned, she had to wake Yumi up. The meeting was going to start.

"Yumi...", the innocent arrancar spoke, shaking the women gently.

"Hm..?", Yumi murmured, opening her eyes slightly.

"The meeting is about to start. You should hurry up", Asuka stated, smiling slightly.

"Oh, ya. Thank you, Asuka-chan", Yumi sat up, rubbing her head slightly.

Yumi let out a soft sigh now as she walked through the large white halls of Los Noches that she had only recently gotten familiar with. She knew she should hurry on to the meeting since it did involve her and the mission earlier. But she knew who would be there and there was one man in particular that she really did not want to see right now. Her stomach tied in knots just thinking about him. But she would have to face him sooner or later and it wasn't like he would say anything or that at the meeting. This meeting was important, so he wouldn't fool around with it, right...?

Yumi paused a moment as she approached the large audience chamber. All she wanted to do right now was turn around and go find somewhere to hide from Gin for the rest of her days. But she knew she couldn't do that. She had a mission here, and her own feelings could not get in the way of that. No matter if sparks flew towards Gin in her heart, she had a duty that she needed to fulfill. She knew her duty, she knew her place, but would she be strong enough to turn her back on what her heart desired?

She entered the room, looking up at Aizen on his large throne. She bowed to him.

"Sorry that I am late", she apologized.

"It is alright, we were just getting started", Aizen replied, waving off her lateness because he knew exactly why she was late, and it was quite satisfying to know his plan was already having an effect on her.

Yumi stood up straight now. She recognized everyone in the room. Well, everyone except one. An orange haired female that she identified as one of the ryoka that had invaded Seireitei a while back. What was she doing there? Her silent question was soon answered. The girl looked so innocent compared to all the killers within the room, even compared to herself the girl was pure innocence. She could tell that she was afraid. That she was uncomfortable with being there in that room, especially with Aizen's gaze now burning into her like daggers.

"You are called Orihime Inoue, correct?", Aizen asked the female.

"Y-Yes...", the girl replied.

"I'm sorry to rush this, but Orihime, could you show me your power?", Aizen asked.

As Yumi watched this girl hesitate to answer Aizen, she could see her body trembling. This was not right. Everything within her was screaming for her to get this girl out of this horrid place, but she couldn't. What in gods name did Aizen have planned for her? Seems Aizen really didn't have a heart if he dragged someone so innocent into a battle she should never be apart of.

"It seems there are some that don't approve of bringing you here", Aizen spoke once more, "Isn't that right, Luppi?".

"Obviously", Luppi replied, glancing over at Orihime, "Our entire battle was just a diversion so that we could bring this single girl here. There's no way I could approve of that!".

"I'm sorry. I hadn't predicted that you would get beaten up so badly", Aizen mocked Luppi's words, and it was obvious they effected the gender confused arrancar. He really had no respect for even his 'loyal' subjects. "Ah yes...we can do that", Aizen spoke, now thinking of a way Orihime could show her powers, "Orihime. Please heal Grimmjow's left arm as a way of demonstrating your power".

'_Heal his left arm..?!_', Yumi's gaze quickly shifted from Aizen to Orihime and then to Grimmjow's missing arm, '_Can a normal human really do something like that...?!_'.

"No way! That's crazy, Aizen-sama!", Luppi exclaimed, "Grimmjow? Commander Tousen turned his arm into ash! How are you supposed to heal something that doesn't exist?! She isn't god!".

As Luppi spoke, Orihime made her way over to Grimmjow, her gaze hung low the entire time. Yumi's eyes never left the female, but she did listen to Luppi. His words did have logic to them. How was this girl going to heal something that wasn't around anymore?

"Souten Kisshun...", as Orihime spoke, two strange things flew from her hair pieces and formed a strange orange colored shield looking thing over Grimmjow's missing arm, "I reject". She raised her hands and within seconds Grimmjow's arm suddenly began to reform.

"Hey! Are you listening, women?!", Luppi exclaimed, glaring back at the female, "A little performance isn't going to save your life, so cut it out! If you don't, I'll kill you!", he pointed at her, "That power is fake! There's no reason to let someone like you-". Luppi's words were cut short as he saw Grimmjow's arm reforming. Everyone was silent now. Was this human really as gifted as bringing something such as a missing limb back from thin air?

"How?! That's way beyond any kind of healing technique!", Luppi exclaimed, "What the hell did you do, women?!".

"You don't know?", Aizen's voice finally interrupted Luppi, "Ulquiorra perceived it as reversing time or reverting space".

"Correct", came Ulquiorra's voice.

"Impossible!", Luppi retorted, "There's no way a human could have such a high-level ability...There's just no way!".

"Exactly", Aizen spoke up once more, "Both those explanations were wrong. This is phenomenon rejection. Her ability allows her to limit, reject, or deny things that happen to a certain object. It allows her to make things as they were before anything happened to them. This power is even greater than turning back time or reverting space. As a result, she can over turn events decided by God himself. Her ability impinges upon God's territory".

Everyone stared at Aizen in disbelief. How could a human have such a godly power?! Yumi's gaze quickly went back to Orihime. Now she knew very well she should get this girl out of there. That power of hers in Aizen's hands could be dangerous. But that thought quickly slipped away. Even if she acted right then and there to take this girl away, the likely hood of getting out of there alive was very slim. She couldn't act then. Not while there were so many powerful people around, so many Espada and high level Shinigami.

"Hey, women", Grimmjow suddenly called over to Orihime, "Heal one more spot". He turned around and pointed to his lower back where his Espada number originally was. Orihime walked over once more and healed his Number Six.

"What do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?!", Luppi questioned, narrowing his eyes on the ex-Espada. Grimmjow quickly looked over at Luppi, an evil grin suddenly covering his features.

Suddenly it happened. Grimmjow was right in front of Luppi now, his hand had gone straight through his chest.

"G-Grimmjow! You bastard!", Luppi exclaimed, glaring up at Grimmjow.

"Damn right", Grimmjow replied, he raised his hand, forming a cero, "Later, former Number Six". And just like that, Grimmjow fired a cero straight through Luppi.

Yumi wasn't at all worried about Luppi. Bastard deserved what he got, plus it was easier this way. One less arrancar to worry about. Her focus was on Orihime. The poor scared female had watched what Grimmjow had done and well, obviously it frightened her. Grimmjow's laughter filled the air next, "It's back! My power is back! I'm Six! I'm Six Espada, Grimmjow!".

Yumi looked back up towards Aizen now. He didn't seem to care that Grimmjow had just killed one of his subordinates. Truly not a man she would want to willingly serve if he just left his subordinates kill each other like that. Something then occurred to Yumi and she tilted her head back in Grimmjow's direction. She still had to pay him back for earlier. But of course, she wouldn't stoop to his level and fight in front of Aizen's eyes. She was far beyond all that.

"Aizen-sama...", Yumi looked back up towards the man on his throne, "What if the girls friends come to take her back?".

The question was rather surprising to everyone in the room.

"I would not worry over it for now, Yumi. Ulquiorra, I place the care of Orihime Inoue in your hands. You are all dismissed", Aizen replied, completely ignoring Yumi's question and the subject of Orihime's friends all together.

Yumi's gaze narrowed upon the brown haired male as everyone else began leaving the room. She didn't like this at all. Now that his happened, the events with Gin from earlier were completely out of her mind and she was now worried about that girl. She turned from Aizen and began to walk.

"Yumi", he called down to her, causing her to stop for a moment, "Don't dig your own grave".

She shot a glare back at the man. What the hell did he mean by that?! But she said nothing and continued on her way.

"She's upset bout the human girl being here", Gin stated, stepping from the shadows behind Aizen's throne.

"Indeed. But in the end, Yumi will be of use to us as well. She doesn't know what she had gotten herself into", Aizen stated, rising from his throne and leaving the room with Gin.

Yumi was now pondering on a way to get that human girl out of there. But did she really have such a right? She did have her own duty, did this one girl rise up over what she was sent to do there? Not really. Her job was more important. The Captain-Commander would probably demote her or worse if she went outside of her mission. So for now, she would just have to forget about Orihime Inoue.

As she turned the corner she walked smack dab into someone, stumbling back for a moment before catching her balance. She blinked in confusion and then looked at the person. It was Gin. Oh joy. What had he come to bug her about this time? She had bigger things to focus on.

"Hello, Yumi-chan~!", Gin's voice slithered around her, causing her to shutter slightly, "Awfully upsetting that Luppi died. I liked hangin' with him".

"Uh ya...I guess. Sorry for your loss Gin", Yumi replied, still not understanding why he chose to bug her of all people.

"Care to comfort me, Yumi-chan?", Gin asked, taking a step towards the female.

"Uhm...I...should be...seeing how my rooms coming along!", she lied as the memory of what had occurred earlier had suddenly popped back in her mind and she began to feel those love sickening butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"It's even worse now", Gin merely replied.

"Worse..?!", Yumi asked in confusion, "How can it be worse?!".

"Ah, someone went dancin' around there and he took out more walls", Gin replied simply, not bothered at all by it.

"Dancing?", she now was really confused. Arrancar danced?

"So how bout it, Yumi-chan? Comfort me?", Gin stepped closer, his smirk growing as a rather fearful look appeared on Yumi's features. Her words were caught in her throat and she couldn't speak. She just stood there rather confused and fear filled as Gin stepped closer. He suddenly stopped and pulled out a bottle of Sake and two glasses.

"Have a drink with me?", he asked, his smirk returning to normal and it was as if all the evil intent had been erased from him now. All he wanted was her to drink with him? Odd enough request, but Gin had a plan. He knew how Yumi got when she was drunk. After all, he had seen her with Rangiku and Momo on some nights out and it didn't take much to get this girl drunk. "What do ya say, Yumi-chan?".

"Uhm...", she finally found her voice, but didn't know what to say. Her head was screaming '_NO!_', her heart was screaming '_**GOD YES!**_'. Her body suddenly reacted without her realizing it and she snatched the bottle of sake from him, smiling slightly. "Sure, not much though. You have duties around here".

Gin's grin widened. This was great. She was falling into his trap. Oh he couldn't wait to get her drunk. All those little secrets would be easy to pick out then. Her whole life would suddenly become a story book he could pick and choose to know about, and she'd be too drunk to realize what was happening. Perfect.

The two went back to Gin's room, since it was the only place they had that was a suitable drinking area without being disturbed. They now sat on the couch, both drinking some sake and reminiscing about the past. Or rather, Yumi was anyway. She kept talking about when she would go out with Rangiku and some others she would drag along and how much they drank and how much trouble they normally got into, and then the horrible hang overs the next day. Of course, she was only saying all this because only half a bottle of sake was in her system, but it was enough to get her over the edge. She was drunk and Gin knew that. He couldn't help but watch her in amusement as her words slurred and she actually began to poor large amounts of sake for herself.

"Yas knosh Gin", Yumi began, looking at the traitorous man next to her, "I dons knosh why I 'ever tolsha this before. Gush itsh kindsha embarrasshing.....bush I hash a crush on ya for the LONGESHT time!".

There the drunk female sat before him and without realizing it, she just stated that she had a crush on him.

"Really?", he asked, his words not slurred one bit. Probably because he had just created the illusion that he had been drinking sake when really, he hadn't had a drop. Someone had to be sober here.

"Yesh, and thash kish before", Yumi began, taking another swig of sake, "I weally likeshed it! Made me realishe that you're awesome, Gin! I love ya!". She place a hand on the mans shoulder, a drunken smile plastered across her face.

Well, at least he knew his plan earlier worked. She liked him once again and witnessed it without even realizing it.

"Really now? Is tha' so?", Gin's grin grew, "So why ya here anyway, Yumi-chan?".

"Hm..?", she looked at him with a dumbfounded look, not understanding his question.

"Why did you come to Los Noches?", Gin refrained his question.

"Ah, ya well ya see", the female began, "It all starts with when you left and...", her words slowly began to fade as she slowly began to fall asleep, "and....Captain-Commander....me Captain...humehmuhm...". She suddenly fell forward into Gin, now falling asleep. Darn. He almost had his answers and she just had to pass out. She would never be a good drinking buddy. Not like Rangiku.

He let out a soft sigh as he looked down at the female laying on him. His plan didn't work this time, and he probably wouldn't be able to get her drunk again after this. He would just have to get her drunk some other way. Drunk on love. His smirk grew once more as he began to pet the girls head that was in his lap.

"Ya can rest now, Yumi-chan. But pretty soon ya gunna tell me all ya little secrets and when ya do, the game is up. No more playing around", Gin whispered to the drunken female. He gently picked her up and brought her over to the bed, pulling back the blanket and setting her within the bed, covering her back up before moving to the other side of the bed and crawling in himself. He could just picture her hang over the next morning. How amusing.

**END:~ I know, this chapter is like...really short X_X Sorry! But I didn't want to put in what I have planned in this Chapter. Just to warn ya now, next Chapter will be rather violent, maybe not as violent as a lot of things, but violent none the less. And it will also have some things relating to rape, if not rape it self. But it won't be the entire Chapter. Just a hint for ya guys, Nnoitra has his revenge....well sort of...^-^;; Please review!**


	9. Sweet Revenge

**NOTE:~ Ok, Warning again for ya guys. This Chapter shall be violent, not as violent as most things, but violent none the less. It will also contain stuff close to rape, if not rape itself! Reason for this is cause someone's gotta get their revenge for what Yumi did to him. And that someone shall be Nnoitra. You'd be pissed to if someone like Yumi embarrassed you by throwing you through a wall and showing you up like they were better than you. Ok...maybe not...but Nnoitra is! Enjoy!**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 9: Sweet Revenge**

"Ahhh...", Yumi groaned, sitting up in bed. Her head was pounding. She had a hang over. "Owww...No more sake....EVER!".

She winced once more before tossing the covers aside and walking into the bathroom. She leaned over the sink, laying her head under the tap and just letting the cold water soak her throbbing head. She could have used the shower, but she didn't feel like taking off her clothes. Too much of a hassle. So the sink was good. Over the years of having hang overs, she found that cold water soothed the pain, if only by a little. But she couldn't stand there with her head in the sink all day. She had stuff to do. Most of it was sending secret messages to Seireitei, but still. Important stuff.

"Ooohhh...", she groaned as she pulled her head from the sink and grabbed a towel, drying her hair with it, "Evil sake...". She couldn't really remember last night. All she remembered was coming back to Gin's room and drinking at least 5 small cups of sake and then everything went fuzzy after that.

A sigh escaped her lips now as she left Gin's room, beginning to walk down the hall. Her head was killing her. The pounding literally made her want to be stuck in a room with the most annoying person around rather then go through this torture.

But despite having a hang over, she knew where she was heading. She wanted to see her room and confirm what Gin had said last night. She wanted to know if her room was really destroyed.

She stumbled slightly through the halls and to anyone passing by, they would think she was a complete mess. Ya, when she had hang overs, they were the worse thing ever. She would have a throbbing head ache for most of the day, if not the entire day. She would stumble around like she was still drunk due to the pain in her head, which disturbed her motor skills. Any sound would make the pain in her head worse. And this was only the result of a little bit of sake. Ya, she was a bad drunk. At least when she spoke she didn't sound drunk and could be understood.

Yumi's gaze fell on a rubble filled hallway as she approached, what originally was, her room. She stopped in her tracks and starred at the sight. One arrancar did all that destruction, yet alone the person was supposedly _**dancing**_.

"Aww....I really want my own room back...", she whispered to herself, "Staying with Gin is getting to be a hassle...".

She leaned against the wall for some support now, placing a hand on her head. She really just wanted to crawl back in bed right then and there, and that's exactly what she was going to do. Her message to Seireitei could wait. She turned from the rubble and walked back down the hall and towards Gin's room. As she walked, she whispered quite a few curses towards a lot of things, most of then directed towards sake and Gin.

"Looks like you're already in rough shape. That's too bad, it's about to get rougher", that awfully familiar voice hit her and she stopped dead in her tracks. That was just what she needed. She glared over her shoulder at the tall, skinny Fifth Espada. Why did he have to pop up today of all days? Tomorrow would've been a lot better. At least then she wouldn't be so vulnerable, but of course she didn't realize just yet how vulnerable she was at the moment.

"Get lost", she growled, wincing slightly as her head began to throb even more.

"Now why would I do that?", Nnoitra questioned, stepping towards her with a smirk, "You haven't forgotten what ya did, have ya?".

"Huh?", she was confused, "What on earth are you talking about? Look, can you come and find me later, when I don't have a damn head ache, thanks". She turned her back to the Espada. Big mistake.

He suddenly hit her in the back of the head, causing her to fall forward and onto the floor. Yumi now struggled as she tried to get to her feet once more, only to be kicked in the ribs by Nnoitra.

"Fucking little bitch. I'll teach ya not to embarrass people, ya little twat", he kicked her a few more times before reaching down and grabbing a handful of her charcoal colored hair and yanking her up off the ground. As if Yumi hadn't been in enough pain before Nnoitra had showed up, now it was even worse. She winced, bringing her hands up and trying to take his hand from her hair. He jerked her around a few times before dragging her down the hall by her hair, and he was as rough as possible. He made sure to smash her small form off every damn wall and corner on his route back to his own room. There he had a few surprises awaiting this little shinigami witch.

Yumi couldn't focus now. Her body was in pain, her head clouded from it and being dragged by her hair wasn't helping too much either. She couldn't focus or concentrate on any sort of escape from this. All she was trying to focus on was getting Nnoitra to let go of her hair. If she didn't have a hang over, this bastard wouldn't be doing this. At least that's what she told herself.

Yumi felt a small sign of relief brush over her body when she was suddenly thrown ahead of Nnoitra, tumbling on the floor for a moment before her body came to a stop. She felt her body trembling from the pain, and felt it hard to move. She wasn't sure just how badly she was injured, but she knew that she was bleeding in some places.

"N-Nnoitra....fucking....ass-", she didn't get to finish her sentence as Nnoitra kicked her in the face.

"Shut up ya little bitch. The only thing I wanna hear coming out of that mouth of yours is your fucking screaming, got that?!", he growled down at her. She lay there now, whimpering in pain. She couldn't really see what Nnoitra was doing, but she knew he had moved away from her and was now somewhere in the room.

She ignored the pain in her arms now as she tried to un-sheath her zanpakuto, tried to get it out so she could defend herself with whatever strength she had left. Unfortunately that never happened. Her blade was ripped from her side and tossed somewhere in the dark room.

"Remember what I said before, ehh?! Fucking bitch, told ya I'd beat ya so damn fucking bad that you would never call that blade of yours again. I meant it to, stupid cunt", he kicked her once more before leaning over her, taking both of her arms and tying them together. This was just to ensure that if she would still try and call her sword, she wouldn't be able to wield it against him. Not that it would cut him anyway, but he wanted his revenge and he wasn't going to let her worm her way out of this at all. He snatched a hand full of her hair once more and pulled her up onto his bed.

"Oh I'm really gunna enjoy this", Nnoitra chuckled, grinning down at the beaten and bloody figure before him. Oh this is just the way he liked doing things. Nice and bloody.

Yumi lay there now, starring at Nnoitra in fear. She was defenseless. She couldn't use her arms and she didn't have any strength to move her legs, that and they were probably dislocated or broken in some way. Her mind was still clouded and she found herself having trouble staying conscious.

"Ya better not pass out on me now", Nnoitra stated, reaching down and ripping the shirt she wore off of her, taking her bra with it and tossing the shreds aside, "Just think, ya might enjoy this you little cunt".

He grinned at her chest. Now Yumi wasn't the biggest person around. She was no where near as big as Rangiku, but she wasn't as flat chested as Momo or Rukia. She had a fair breast size that could fill a C cup easily.

That pleased Nnoitra that she wasn't a flat girl. He had enough of flat chested women and that annoyed him as all hell. He reached out and began to roughly squeeze her breasts, his grin growing as he saw the streak of pain appear across her face.

"P-Please...stop..", he heard her cry. That received a good slap across the face. "I told ya not to fucking speak, didn't I?! God, you fucking cunts never listen!", he growled.

All Yumi wanted to do right now was pass out. She didn't want to be conscious through any of this. She was powerless to Nnoitra and she knew very well what he was going to do. It wasn't just her hang over that was effecting her body right now though. It was the beating Nnoitra had given her when he first came in contact with her and then dragging her through the halls and smashing her into any wall and corner he could. Her body was quite badly wounded and she would most likely bleed to death after Nnoitra was finished with her. She was certain this man wouldn't run off and get help for her. No, he'd probably just enjoy watching her through the pain and when he was pleased, he'd just abandon her there and get one of the low rank arrancar to clean up the mess. She knew no one would come and save her. Anyone passing by that heard her screams would probably turn the other way and run off because they knew what Nnoitra was doing and he didn't like to be disturbed when he was _**busy**_.

Nnoitra leaned in towards her face, sticking his long tongue out and licking the mixture of blood and tears from her cheek.

"Aw, ya don't have to cry about it you wimp. We haven't even gotten to the best part!", Nnoitra laughed, now moving down and grabbing the long skirt she wore. Yumi was at a loss for words. She couldn't say anything, not that she had the strength to anyway. All she could do was lay there and let this happen.

Nnoitra ripped the skirt from her lower half, taking her underwear with it. His grin grew now as he starred down at his pray. What a lovely body she had, especially when it was covered in blood and beaten like Yumi was.

"Hey", he called down to Yumi, noticing her whimper now as she knew exactly what was coming next, "Think of it this way. You will have spent your last moments with an Espada. You should be proud". He let out a maniacal laugh as he began to pull his own clothing off now.

Yumi closed her eyes now, not wanting to watch Nnoitra defile her any longer. She prayed for the ever lasting sleep just to take her now so she wouldn't have to suffer through anymore pain. She didn't want her last moments to be spent being raped by this bastard. She awaited more pain to come now but it never did.

Instead, she heard some sort of commotion around her but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes, and even when she managed to open them into little slits, her vision was blurred so all she could see was two blurry figures. One she knew was Nnoitra, the other she was unsure of. The last thing she witnessed was the new comer wrapping a rather large jacket around her and then she fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**~Ten Minutes Ago, With Gin~**

Gin had gone back to his room, after having been up early due to a meeting, to check on his little hung over friend. But to his surprise, she was not in his room. He would have expected the female to be in bed because of her hang over, not wandering about. Maybe she went to Asuka for some medicine to help with her hang over.

He merely turned and headed off towards the other side of Los Noches. He wasn't at all worried as to why Yumi wasn't in his room. He was just curious how much her hang over effected her and he wanted to tease her. Missing an opportunity like this would be a tragedy!

As he turned down one of the halls, his form suddenly came to a stop and his grin faded as he noticed the odd red spots that did not belong on the white floors and walls of the halls. Blood. For some reason, he had an urge to follow the trail of red, and that was exactly what he did, momentarily just forgetting about Yumi for now.

He followed the blood trail , not really thinking anything of it until he realized where it was heading. Nnoitra's room. Now he really was curious as to why there was a trail of crimson leading towards the Fifth Espada's room. Had he gotten injured and was too embarrassed to admit it and so decided to hide away? Oh, if that was true then he couldn't wait to bug the crap out of him for it. His grin was on his features once more as a new goal was in action. Annoy Nnoitra.

However, when he approached the Espada's room, he heard oddly familiar sounds and voices. One voice in particular that seemed to just make his smirk vanish. He stepped closer to the room in disbelief, thinking he might have been hearing things. Nnoitra couldn't possibly be doing _that_ to _**her**_, right?!

Oh how wrong he was. The voice he had heard did belong to Yumi and Nnoitra was doing just _that_ to the female shinigami. What happened next was a big mystery to even Gin for he had suddenly flew off the handle. Well, as off as this cool shinigami could fly.

He had this rage deep inside him and that rage fueled him as the door to Nnoitra's room flew open, Gin not hesitating at all as he saw what Nnoitra was about to do to _**his**_ toy. Within seconds, Gin had the Fifth Espada pinned to the wall with Shinso through his shoulder. The Espada was stunned, not only by the blade that was through his shoulder but by Gin's sudden appearance and for once in the Espada's life, he felt this fear rush over him. Gin's eyes were open and they were a deadly crimson color as they glared at him. Not once had he ever seen this shinigami behave like this. He normally goofed off, made jokes, annoyed people to the fullest and made people believe he wasn't that strong, but in all reality he was a powerful killer.

"What do ya think yar doing with _**my**_ toy, Nnoitra-kun?", Gin asked in a cool tone.

Nnoitra couldn't find his words. They were lost still in shock but quickly regained as he felt Shinso dig further into his shoulder.

"Fuck off...!", Nnoitra coughed, "Why should you care for the bi-ahh!". He winced as the blade moved even further into him and Gin was now dangerously close to him, their faces only inches apart.

"Ya don't touch my things, understand, Nnoitra-kun?", Gin stated in a threatening tone, narrowing his blood red eyes on the man. All Nnoitra could do was nod. He didn't know why he was so scared of this man now, he hadn't been before. But he wasn't the man he thought he was either. To think he would be this protective over one girl.

"Good", Gin hissed, Shinso slowly retracting from Nnoitra's shoulder before Gin sheathed it. Nnoitra no longer had any strength in his legs and he slid to the floor, watching as Gin stepped over to Yumi's beaten form, covering her up with the white jacket that went over his arrancar uniform. He gently picked up the female and walked towards the door, stopping for a moment to look back at Nnoitra.

"Touch _**my**_ things again, Nnoitra-kun, and your dead", with his last threat in place, Gin took his leave. He had to get Yumi some medical attention fast or this female would surely die, and he knew just the person he would take her to that could do the job right. Orihime Inoue.

**~With Orihime~**

Orihime sat in the room she had been given and in the uniform she had been given. Her expression held no sort of happiness. It was a rather depressed look. She really didn't want to be there, but she wanted to help her friends and she figured the best way to do that was to get closer to the enemy. She would use her power to destroy the Hogyoku, or that's what she was thinking anyway.

As she sat in the room starring out the barred window, the door suddenly opened and she was expecting to see Ulquiorra but instead, she saw another face that she was only a little familiar with. And he was carrying the female shinigami from the other day, but today she was badly beaten and bleeding.

A gasp escaped her lips as she saw her form, and didn't even have to wait to be ordered to fix this. Gin had placed the girl on the couch and merely stood against the wall in the far corner of the room and watched as the orange haired female healed Yumi. He didn't understand why he felt the sudden need to save her back there. If she died then that would not have effected Aizen's plans in any way. So why did he save her? This question even confused him. Was he really growing accustomed to having the girl around that he had developed some sort of feelings for her? Impossible. She was going to die in the end anyway, so it didn't matter whether he saved her or not. He only did that just to prove he wasn't _**completely **_heartless. Dying in a way such as the one Nnoitra was about to give to her wasn't a way to go and that's why he saved her. Or that's what he told himself, anyway.

Orihime had worked for at least an hour now on Yumi's injured form and had gotten her back to her normal state. No broken bones, not even a scar anywhere on her body, and no more blood either. Orihime let out a sigh of relief, now glad that she had healed the female. She didn't know why, but she sensed something about this shinigami that wasn't like Aizen or Gin or Tousen at all. She sensed that she was a good person, and there for it satisfied her to help her.

Without a word to Orihime, Gin picked up the unconscious girl and left the room, quickly heading back to his own, which only took a matter of seconds to get there. He set the female down in the bed, covering her up with the blanket to hide her nude form from sight.

He starred down at her now, no expression on his face, just watching as she lay there. Nnoitra would not try and do what he had again, but she would probably be traumatized of it for a while. At least he had arrived before he did anymore damage to her. He gently reached out and rubbed her cheek, feeling her soft skin.

"Nothing of that sort will happen to ya again, Yumi-chan....", Gin whispered, "Promise ya that...".

**~Hours Later~**

Yumi finally began to wake up from her traumatizing encounter and was rather surprised that she had woke up at all. She felt no pain in her body, not even anything left over from her hang over. She actually felt...refreshed....yet violated at the same time. She was no longer naked either. Someone had dressed her when she was asleep and she was laying in Gin's bed. Had he saved her and dressed her?

"Thank god..!", came a familiar voice and Yumi turned her head to see Asuka standing there with a smile, relieved that Yumi was alright, "I didn't know if you would be waking up at all!".

"Neither did I...", Yumi replied, slowly sitting up.

"You're very lucky Gin-sama was walking the halls when he saw your blood trail. He saved you, had your wounds taken care of and even brought me here to dress and watch over you while you were unconscious!", Asuka seemed so excited about the situation but she was really just relieved that Yumi was awake now and ok.

"Gin saved me...?", she repeated Asuka's words, finding them hard to believe. She thought back for a moment to what had occurred just before she blacked out. She saw a blurred figure of some sort and now that she thought about it, that blurred figure did resemble Gin a lot.

"Mhm, that's right", Asuka confirmed, "So how are you feeling now...?".

Yumi didn't reply, she was too busy thinking about the fact that Gin had saved her. Why would he save her? It made no sense. He still didn't believe she should be trusted and yet he had saved her. Wouldn't it have been easier to just let her die like that?!

"Where's Gin..?", Yumi asked in a serious tone.

Asuka blinked at the sudden question, "U-Uhm...I'm not sure...".

Yumi let out a soft sigh and looked towards the ceiling. She pondered on why that man would save her. It made no sense. If he didn't trust her, why not let Nnoitra finish her off? He couldn't possibly care for her...right? No way! Of course not! That's silly! Gin, care about her? HAH!

"So how are you feeling...?", Asuka asked once more.

"Ok I guess....", Yumi replied, but in all truth, she felt horrible and sick. The thoughts of what happened earlier just kept playing around in her head and she wanted so much just to make them all go away right now.

"Good...Y-You should probably try and eat something. I'll be right back with a meal!", Asuka stated before leaving the room to get Yumi some food.

Yumi now lay in the room in silence for a moment before suddenly beginning to cry, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt so violated now with what Nnoitra had done that even her duty seemed unimportant at the moment. She felt so alone right now. She had no one to comfort her, no familiar face to hold her and tell her everything was alright. She wanted someone there right now, they didn't have to hold her, but at the very least comfort her in some way.

She heard the door to the room suddenly open, and she assumed it was Asuka. Man, she was a fast girl now wasn't she?

"Ya don't have to cry", at the sound of the voice, she froze, her breathing even came to a halt for a brief moment. No way. It couldn't be.

"Don't worry, Yumi. Everything's gunna be alright from now on", came a second voice. Both voices were males.

Yumi slowly turned herself around in the bed, her face paled and her expression a confused yet horrified one. There standing before her now were Arai and Daxton, a much older looking Arai and Daxton. This couldn't be! They were dead!

"Why the confused look, eh?! Is this the greeting we get after all these years?!", Arai growled, rather hurt she didn't even say hello.

"You're dead...", was all Yumi could say. Now added onto her trauma, she was seeing things. Arai and Daxton could not be alive! She saw them, saw their bodies! They weren't alive!

"Yumi...", Daxton stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It really is us. We're alive, we didn't die".

Yumi shook her head, quickly moving away from them along the bed, "N-No...! I saw you....I saw your bodies...!".

Arai let out an annoyed sigh, "Damn it...looks like we have a lot of explaining to do....".

**END:~Ok so this chapter is out a bit early cause I am now busy with Anime North stuff since it's only, well now only a week away!! Well almost...xD. But ya, so I might not post another chapter for a bit. Probably not till sometime after the con cause I'm just THAT busy getting ready! But ya, surprise ENDING! OMG! Daxton and Arai live?! I wonder how that happened....~evil laughter~ Ok...so at this point in the story, I'm gunna get a little cruel and tragic, just so ya know!! Anywho, see ya next Chapter!**


	10. Show Me The Lies

**NOTE:~ Wow, Ten Chapters already O.O Amazing, lol. So ya, let us get on with it cause I know you're all **_**dying**_** to see what's up with Arai and Daxton's appearance ^_^ Enjoy!**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 10: Show Me The Lies**

"But I saw your bodies...!", Yumi murmured in confusion. She wasn't sure if she should believe the scene in front of her or not. Arai and Daxton standing before her. It couldn't be real, could it?

"It really is us, Yumi", Daxton stated, smiling at her. Yumi slowly reached up her hand, brushing it along the scar her brother had given Dax. It felt real. His skin felt warm and soft. This couldn't be fake...could it?

"But how...?", Yumi whispered.

"Aizen", Arai answered simply, "He really is a great man". Arai was drawing a sword as he said this, starring at it.

"Ya, he helped us a lot. Unfortunately he didn't want to use you", Daxton stated, getting to his feet now.

Yumi narrowed her gaze on the two, "Aizen...?".

"Ya...and it's even unfortunate but if you have to die, best be by your friends hands, right?", Arai asked, turning to her now with his sword pointed at her. Yumi's eyes grew wide as she moved back on the bed, further away from these two.

"Arai...what are you doing..?", she questioned, her voice rather shaky now.

"Don't worry, I promise it will be quick", Arai replied, an awfully evil smirk appearing over his features. Suddenly Daxton was behind her, holding her in place as Arai swung the sword down at her.

Yumi suddenly sat up in Gin's bed, a scream rippling from her lips. Her breathing was heavy, sweat traced her body and tears streaked her face. It was just a dream. But it felt as real as ever and she could still feel Daxton's grasp on her from when he had held her. What was happening to her? Now she was having dreams of her own friends coming to kill her?! Her breathing was now sharp as she just let the tears fall now.

"What's the matter, Yumi-chan..?", came a familiar voice and Yumi quickly looked over to see Gin walking over to her. She didn't know why, but she jumped up and into his arms. She wanted to be held at the moment, even if it was by the enemy. This was rather surprising to Gin at first but he did wrap his arms around her, a devilish smile slowly creeping onto his lips.

'_Aizen, you've really done it this time_', Gin thought to himself. Aizen was really torturing her in her dreams and with the trauma of getting beaten to death and almost raped that made her crack. Aizen really was a smart man in helping the process of him getting closer to this girl.

"It's ok", Gin reassured, his voice gentle even though his expression wasn't. He held the girls head to his chest so she could not see that evil smirk on his features. "Ya safe now, Yumi-chan".

Yumi stood there with Gin holding her for a few moments, but something felt strange. His clothing felt awfully soft against her body and she could feel a slight chill running down her back side. That was when she realized she was still naked. Only in her dream had she been dressed. Now on top of her sorrow, her face was pitch red but she couldn't pull away from Gin. She just wanted to be held right now.

When she finally had calmed down though, she was afraid to move away from Gin because of the fact that she was naked. But if he had brought her here naked...then he had seen her anyway. So did it really matter? Of course it did!

"U-Uhm...G-Gin....", Yumi began.

"Hm..?", Gin questioned, looking down at the female.

"Where are my clothes...?", she asked.

"Nnoitra-kun tore up the ones ya were wearing earlier and I didn't tell Asuka-chan yet", Gin explained, grinning as he saw her blush. Oh this was priceless.

"O-oh....uhm....then can I borrow something for now...?", she asked, looking away from him and trying to avoid his gaze but it was awfully hard since he was starring down at her. He was probably enjoying this torture for her.

"'Course, Yumi-chan", Gin finally released the girl and turned away from her to step towards his closet. He pulled out one of his shirts, which he knew would cover the girl up entirely so she really didn't need any pants from him. He threw the shirt at her and kept his back to her. He had to be nice to get his way with her right now, especially with after what had happened.

Yumi caught the shirt and quickly pulled the over sized article of clothing over her head. Just like before, it was like a dress on her. She looked back at Gin.

"Thank you...", she said before taking a seat on the bed, her gaze now on the ground as she thought about Nnoitra and what he had done. This caused her to shutter, and really just want to start crying all over again.

"Don't think bout it, Yumi-chan", Gin said as he now sat beside her, "Nnoitra-kun won't touch ya again".

"H-How do you know?", she sniffled, "You don't know that....he's a monster and wants to torture me just because I threw him through a wall...".

"I do know, Yumi-chan", Gin corrected her, "I made sure he would touch ya again".

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him. He made sure of it? She slowly looked over at him, eyes wide with surprise. Why did he care? He wasn't starting to trust her...was he? Did he...like her..? No, of course not!

He smirked at the girl as she looked up at him. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Gin...", Yumi began, "Why are you acting so differently? I thought you didn't trust me".

"I don't", he answered bluntly, "But trusts got nothin' to do with it".

"Do with what?!", Yumi questioned further.

"With those feelings of yours", Gin stated.

"F-Feelings?!", she questioned, her face growing darker, "What are you talking about?!".

"Ya don't remember Yumi-chan? Ya told me ya loved me the other night", Gin stated with a chuckle.

Yumi felt like she was going to die right then and there. She said that when she was drunk?! Oh god. Someone kill her now. Her gaze quickly averted from Gin now, trying to hide her crimson face from his view with her hair.

"It's alright, Yumi-chan", Gin placed a hand on her thigh, "Remember, I like ya to".

Yumi jumped as she felt his hand on her thigh and his words were like heaven to her ears. He liked her to? She didn't want to believe them but her heart was won over when he turned her face towards his and their lips met. She was now lost within the kiss, within the clouded world of love. She knew this was wrong. She knew this was going against everything she was there for, but Gin was an amazing man and he could do things many couldn't. Like break her heart open and reveal her feelings.

Gin's twisted mind had returned once more. Sure, he felt the need to save her earlier but that was a one time thing. He wouldn't do it again. Now was the time to toy with her emotions, make her falter and fall straight into his trap. After all, he couldn't go against Aizen even if he wanted to. The man truly was a powerful and quite frightening figure, not that he feared him or anything, but his power was far greater than his own and there for he deserved his respect, besides, he had been helping him for so many years, he couldn't back down now. He could feel her body had submitted to his kiss and she was actually kissing him back. This was right where he wanted her.

The two slowly pulled out of the kiss, Yumi in sort of a daze now as she stared at Gin. Then it happened. Something Gin did not expect. She began to cry once more and something inside of him suddenly began to ache, began to feel some sort of concern for whatever reason.

"Don't cry, Yumi-chan...", Gin whispered, placing a hand on her cheek and wiping her tears away.

She sniffled, tears continuing to fall, "I know that this can't be real...".

"Why's that?", he questioned.

"Because I know you still don't trust me and....once all is said and done...I know you won't be with me...", the tears began to come faster and harder. Yumi could feel her heart throbbing and aching in her chest. She wanted just to fade away now.

What she was saying was true. After all of this, they wouldn't be together and she would most likely be dead. Some how he didn't want that, at least not her death. If he was able to just leave her broken but not dead, he would be satisfied in the end, but he knew Aizen wouldn't like this and would say he's gone soft. Has he gone soft?

"I'm sorry Gin...I can't believe you...", Yumi managed to cry out before pushing him away and suddenly running from the room.

Gin sat there and stared at the open door, rather surprised that she had run off and his own thoughts were confusing him. These whirlpools of strange new emotions were beginning to spark up inside of him and he felt the need to run after Yumi, and yet he didn't. His thoughts wandered to his feelings. Could he really have fallen for the girl? Him, a man who had killed so many and was now following a man who wished to destroy Seireitei, falling for someone so innocent compared to himself. His gaze was on his hands, just thinking about how much blood he had spilt with them.

He refused this. He refused to believe in his feelings and instead of running after the girl he felt for, he merely got to his feet and headed off to be by Aizen's side. He didn't need her, he didn't want her, that was what he told himself. He was a man who loved to play around with peoples emotions, trick them and twist them in his own little way and didn't care who he hurt, and yet he didn't want to hurt Yumi. But he wouldn't be weak. He wouldn't give in to those pathetic feelings he had. In the end he would kill Yumi with his own two hands if need be. He would rip that little butterfly apart.

Yumi ran through the halls, tears streaming her face. She knew this was weak, she knew whoever saw her would see her as a pathetic little girl but she didn't care. Nothing mattered at the moment. Her heart was aching and her head was filled with all these questions. She didn't want to be there anymore. Maybe she should leave? It would go against her duty but surely the Captain Commander would understand, right? No, she would fail her duty. The Captain Commander trusted her with this task because he thought she could do it. He thought she was strong enough. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way now. She had to be strong, she had to regain herself. She couldn't let Gin play around with her.

But as soon as she thought about Gin, her heart ached more. How could he play with someone like this? He knew her feelings, surely he knew how much this hurt. How could he hurt someone like this? Was he really this heartless? But what was she expecting anyway, he was a killer, he was following Aizen. He betrayed Seireitei. Of course he didn't care. He was heartless. He didn't care who he harmed as long as it got the job done.

Yumi suddenly tripped on the over sized shirt she was wearing and fell forward onto the floor. She lay there now, her tears continuing to fall. She sniffled slightly, just wishing she could become one with this very floor she was laying on. She wrapped her arms around herself and just cried there. She didn't care who walked by, who saw her. They could all go to hell. She knew this probably wasn't the best idea, especially to do this out in the halls, but she couldn't help it. And as she continued to cry, she began to fall asleep, her crying becoming soft whimpers before she faded off into dream land once more. But this time she had a dreamless sleep. No horrifying nightmares.

"_Man, what a mess", murmured a voice._

"_We should get her out of the halls at the very least", came another._

Yumi was still asleep but she could hear people talking around her. She was too tired to open her eyes though. She just wanted to rest right now and forget about everything for a while. She did feel someone picking her up, but ignored it as the stranger began to carry her off wherever. She really didn't care who it was or where they were going at the moment.

"_Do you think she'll freak when she finds out?", one of the voices asked._

"_Dunno, probably. I know she won't be happy with what Aizen's been doing...", replied the other voice._

Somehow these voices sounded so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt her body being gently placed on what she assumed was a bed and that was the last she heard of the voices because she drifted back off into a deep slumber.

Yumi's eyes slowly opened and she was laying in an unfamiliar room. She sat up slowly, not really caring where she was right now. Her mind was on other things.

"Sleepy heads finally awake", came a sudden voice which caused her to jump. She quickly looked over. Not again. Another nightmare?

"What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost", but she was seeing a ghost – two of them to be exact. This had to be another nightmare. They weren't really here. It wasn't really...Arai and Daxton.

"Don't do this...", she whispered, placing her hands on her head, "I don't want to have another nightmare!".

"Nightmare..? Whoa!", Arai shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, this isn't a nightmare. We're really here".

"No...you can't be here! You're dead! This is a nightmare!", Yumi exclaimed, pushing Arai away.

Suddenly Daxton pulled her into a tight hug, "It's not a nightmare...", he whispered, "We're really here this time...Aizen's a bastard for doing that...".

Aizen? Then he was the reason for her nightmares?

"But...you two died...", Yumi whispered, tears coming once again.

"We didn't...", Daxton stated, "Those bodies you saw weren't us...it was just an illusion...".

"Illusion...?", Yumi questioned, slowly lifting her head, "But...if you're here...if you tricked Soul Society into believing this then...you're with Aizen?".

"Pfft, ya like we'd ever join that bastard", Arai grunted, "We're here just like you are. A mission, ya know? Soul Society had a feeling something was going to happen so we faked our own deaths and made a fake deal with Aizen about all this...".

"A mission...?", Yumi questioned, "Then if you're here...why would Soul Society need to send me...?".

"Because your butterflies can travel between the worlds a lot easier than any message we could ever send", Arai replied.

"But why wasn't I told...?", Yumi whimpered, "Told that you two were still alive...? You know how much pain I felt in thinking you two were gone?! How much I dealt with?!".

"Sorry...but no one could know...", Daxton replied, "If anyone found us out something could get leaked and Aizen would have killed us in a split second".

"But I wouldn't have said anything...I could've helped you two. We could've done this together. Soul Society wouldn't have had to go through this much trouble to get me here if they let me...do this...with you....", Yumi's words trailed off. Something didn't make sense in their story. Soul Society had suspected Aizen? But it was such a surprise to everyone when they found out what he was planning. When he got the Hogyoku and left Soul Society. Something wasn't adding up.

"Well it doesn't matter now. What matters is we're here together now", Arai stated with a grin, "And hey, at least ya get to see that creepy bastard Gin again, huh?".

That did it. Yumi's gaze shifted to Arai, glaring at him because of his words. He knew how much she was hurt by all this, he should know anyway. How could he say something like that when he knew she loved Gin?! When he just abandoned her to be with Aizen?! How could he?!

"You two...said Soul Society had begun to suspect Aizen...when we just graduated the academy...right?", Yumi questioned.

"That's right", Daxton replied.

"I doesn't add up...", she began, "Everyone was surprised it was Aizen doing all these things. No one suspected him...And another thing...why would they send two people who just graduated from the academy to go on such a dangerous mission...? Wouldn't they get someone more skilled to go...?".

Arai let out a low chuckle, sighing in annoyance, "Ya know, Yumi, you're too smart for your own good. But at least we got our answer. You are working with Soul Society".

"You're working with Aizen...?!", Yumi growled, Daxton suddenly grabbing her arms and pinning her down on the bed.

"Oh we're doing more than that, we're making way for a better world", Arai replied.

"What happened to you two...?! Where's the Daxton and Arai I knew?!", Yumi questioned, trying to struggle free from Daxton's grasp.

"They died a long time ago", Arai replied, "Let's just say we met Aizen just after we entered the academy and being the naive kids we were, we were swooned by his words. But it wasn't just his words. Soul Society is a horrible place, you know that Yumi. Look what they did to us growing up, and look what they _**still **_do to people! We're going to make Soul Society suffer for the pain we felt, and make way for a better world, a new age!".

"Stop it!", Yumi exclaimed, "What the hell are you talking about?! If you don't like the way things work in Soul Society, you make a way to change them, but not like this! This is going to kill so many innocent people. Do you have _**any**_ idea what Aizen is really planning?!".

"You shut your mouth right now", Arai growled lowly, glaring at her, "If any innocent die it will be for the greater cause. Soul Society can't change just by one person speaking out. You have to grasp the situation and change it with your own two hands. Aizen realized that a long time ago, and me and Dax, well we're glad we can be apart of all this. It's unfortunate that you won't be by our side to enjoy the new world".

"I'd rather be dead than by the side of two people I really wish were dead", Yumi hissed, venom clear in her words.

Arai grinned, leaning down towards her face, "We can arrange that". Yumi tried to bite him but he quickly pulled his face away. "Now come on, time to go see Aizen-sama".

"I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm not going to see that bastard", Yumi growled, "_**Kyuuten Tsubasa!**_".

Her zanpakuto appeared in her right hand and she released a large amount of reitsu to push Daxton off of herself. She was quick to jump to her feet and create her own little door out of the room by blasting a hole in the wall with some kido.

"Why do they always run..?", Arai grunted in annoyance as he quickly took off after his old friend, Daxton close behind him.

'_This can't be happening. Arai and Daxton...that can't really be them! It can't! They would never join Aizen, right? They wouldn't....They wouldn't betray Soul Society. They know what's right. That can't be them! They're imposters!_', these thoughts ran through her head as she ran. She just couldn't believe that those two were her old friends. They couldn't possibly be them. Could they...?

"Yumi, stop running", Arai called to her before suddenly appearing in front of her, "We're faster than you are".

Yumi quickly slid to a stop and gripped her zanpakuto out in front of her, "You stay the hell away from me you imposter! I know my Arai and Daxton would _**never **_join scum like Aizen. You're not them!".

"Really now?", Arai questioned, "Then how do I know how we first met? You saved Daxton from being beaten to death by that shop keeper. And we saved you from your stupid life with that damned family of yours. We promised each other we would protect each other. If I'm not the real Arai, how come I know all this?".

Yumi shook her head, tears streaking her face now, "You're not them. No matter what you say!".

"Fine, believe me or don't believe me, it doesn't really matter", Arai responded, "What matters right now is you coming with us to see Aizen. I would prefer you come quietly".

She spat at him, "Go to hell", she hissed, gripping her zanpakuto firmly, "Kyuuten Tsubasa: Kochou Kagayaki!". Her reitsu flared up and suddenly butterflies of rainbow reitsu flew out at both Arai and Daxton, distracting them now as Yumi made her move to attack Arai while he was distracted.

"You're just making this harder on yourself!", Arai exclaimed, blocking Yumi's attack before throwing her back into a wall and pinning her there with his zanpakuto. Her reitsu butterflies disappeared as Arai ripped her zanpakuto from her hands.

"You may be able to call your blade back, but it'll take more than just calling its name to make it whole again", Arai stated as he suddenly broke her zanpakuto into little bits with some sort of technique using his reitsu. Yumi's eyes grew wide as she watched the pieces of her zanpakuto fall to the ground. Was this really it...? Was she caught? Was he life really going to end as soon as she faced Aizen...? Fate dealt her a shitty hand...

**END:~ So yes, Arai and Daxton ARE really alive! I know I kinda confused ya but ya...What can I say, Aizen likes making her suffer? Ok, sorry this chapter is a bit late! It's late cause I've been really tired and in pain lately from cause I injured myself at my con last weekend and ya...oh! I think I promised pics to some of you guys? Well go to my profile page and there will be two youtube links to two of my slideshows! ENJOY! See ya next chapter!**


	11. A Hollow In Human Form

**NOTE:~ Chapter 11, enjoy guys~!**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 11: A Hollow In Human Form**

Yumi was pushed onto her knees as she was now before Aizen. Her arms were tied behind her back and some sort of device was around her neck to suppress her reitsu. Her blue orbs slowly lifted to the man in the throne. She glared at him.

"I knew you weren't here to join me", Aizen began, "It was obvious from the moment you entered this place. But I did give you the benefit of the doubt".

"I'd do it all over again to", she growled, "You're nothing but scum! Soul Society will beat you!". Arai pushed her head down to shut her up, "Know your place", he growled at her.

"How does it feel to know your two closest friends are still around...?", Aizen questioned further.

"What friends?", Yumi questioned, "If you're referring to these two fakes, then they can go to hell for all I care. They're not my Arai and Daxton".

"Very well, believe what you wish", Aizen replied, not at all bothered that she was denying her friends.

"Just kill me already", Yumi hissed, "I know that's what you're going to do!".

"Kill you?", Aizen questioned in amusement, "Now why would I do that? You pose no threat to me anymore".

"If you think I'll help you, I won't do that either!", Yumi exclaimed.

"Oh yes you will", Aizen stated, narrowing his gaze on her, "You'll do everything I say if you want your friends safety".

"I already told you, these two bastards aren't my friends!", Yumi growled at Aizen.

He shook his head, "Not them".

"Ahh, let me go!", growled a female voice. Yumi's heart dropped and her face paled as her head turned to see Nnoitra entering the room with her lieutenant from Seireitei.

"Aria...", Yumi whispered as the female was forced onto her knees a few feet away from her.

"Forgive me, Captain...", the female spoke, looking away from Yumi.

"Why are you here?!", Yumi exclaimed, rage and worry filling her.

"I came after you when you left Seireitei. I didn't want you doing this alone!", she replied, tears in her eyes, "But I was captured...I'm sorry...".

Yumi's gaze quickly shifted to Aizen, glaring at him. He knew this whole time. He was just bull shitting her this entire time. She let out a loud growl, pulling at her chains and getting to her feet.

"You bastard! HOW DARE YOU! Play with people...HOW DARE YOU!", Yumi exclaimed, her eyes flashing a deadly rainbow color before returning back to normal as Arai forced her back onto her knees.

"Are you going to listen...?", Aizen questioned, "Or will more blood be spilt?".

Yumi's gaze was on the ground, glaring into the white abyss. She could hear her Lieutenant screaming at her to not do this, that if she died it would be for the greater good of Seireitei. Yumi closed her eyes now and lowered her head further.

"Whatever you want...Aizen-sama....", she stated, knowing if she were to look up at the man in the throne, he would be smiling down at her in satisfaction.

"Arai, Daxton, Take Miss Mamori to her new quarters, Nnoitra, take Miss Yakatsu to hers as well. You are all dismissed", Aizen stated, watching as Yumi reluctantly stood up and headed out of the room with her two old friends, followed by Nnoitra and Aria. Once the group was gone and the room was silent, his gaze shifted to the shadows beside him. "I'm amazed you didn't say a word, Gin".

"Nah", Gin replied, "Think she's got enough on'er plate at the moment. I'll bug'er later", he stated with a grin.

**~With Yumi~**

She now sat in her confined cell. There wasn't much to this room, it was white like the everything else, but it seemed darker and colder. The barred window looked out over the lifeless looking desert, not much of a scenery. She was sitting on the rather uncomfortable bed that was in the room, her hands were free from their chains but she still had that device that suppressed reitsu around her neck.

"It's going to be harder now to fix Kyuuten Tsubasa...Especially since my reitsu is being suppressed", Yumi murmured to herself.

_Arai-"We promised we'd protect each other"_.

_Daxton-"Yumi....We can't just abandon ya now....We've already been through too much together, and to be honest you are more than our friend. You're __**our**__ family"._

_Daxton-"Anyone who is willing to hurt their own family members is scum. You should be wanting to protect your sister, not hurt or hate her. That's what older brothers do, ya know?! They protect their younger siblings, even if it costs them their lives!"_.

_Daxton-"Heheh, well at least we're all placed on good squads. That's all that. But ya know, we gotta promise now not to die, ya? We won't be around each other that much anymore so it will be harder to keep our promise to always protect each other. So no one dies, got that?"_.

_Yumi-"How could this happen? Who could have done this...? If I had been there last night...I could've helped them...in some way"_.

_Gin-"Dontcha fuss over the small stuff now. Just think, if ya find those who did it, ya can take ya revenge"_.

"Everything in my life so far...everything has been a lie. The Arai and Daxton I knew died a long time ago...the promises we made meant nothing. Now everything I think, everything I feel, I have to wonder if it's a lie as well...?", she placed her hands on her head, "But I guess it doesn't really matter now...".

Her gaze shifted to the door as it opened but quickly shifted away as she saw who was standing there.

"I brought ya some food, Yumi-chan", Gin's voice rang into the room, wheeling a cart, with a simple dish and drink on it, into the room.

"I'm not hungry....go away...", Yumi replied, laying down on the bed, her back facing Gin.

"Aw..do ya have to be so sour towards me, Yumi-chan?", Gin asked with a mock sadness in his tone.

"Shut up and fuck off...", Yumi growled.

"Now Yumi-chan, ya shouldn't be talking like that to the man you love, ya know? Could get ya into some trouble in the romance department", Gin joked.

Yumi hated him right now, hated his voice, hated his features, hated his smile, yet she loved him. She loved his voice, loved his features, loved his smile.

"Stop toying with me Gin", she barked, quickly sitting up and facing Gin, "I know you don't give a _**damn**_ about me so just stop it! I'm tired of these stupid games! Just stay away from me! I don't love you! I DON'T LOVE YOU!". Saying those four words were probably the hardest since she knew it was a lie. Those four simple words made her heart ache so much. It would seem she couldn't even convince herself.

Even though Gin knew she was lying, he somehow felt a little hurt. Why did he feel hurt? He did _**not**_ like Yumi one bit! He stepped towards the bed, his smile a little softer than usual.

"But I like ya Yumi-chan, when ya say stuff like that, it hurts people, ya know?", Gin asked. Now she couldn't tell if he was mocking sadness or not.

Yumi shook her head, "Stay away from me! Stop playing games and get out!".

"I don't think ya have the authority here to tell people what to do either, Yumi-chan", and there his smile went again. Evil and sadistic.

"Get out!", she screamed, raising her hand to slap Gin but before her hand could make contact, he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me tell ya something", he leaned in towards her face, "You're gunna play my games whether ya like it or not. You're my toy, got that, Yumi-chan?".

He was quite satisfied with the fearful look she gave him, and with that he stood back up straight, releasing her wrist and turning away. He headed for the door.

"Eat up", he called back to her, "I'll be back in an hour".

As soon as the door clicked shut, she grabbed the pillow and screamed into it as loud as she could. Her screams turned into whimpers as she began to cry.

"I'm a broken toy Gin...aren't you tired of me yet...?", she asked with a whisper, "Broken toys should be thrown away...".

For the next hour, she merely laid there in the bed, the cart of food still sitting where Gin had left it. Untouched by her.

The door opened and as expected, in walked Gin. He was quiet as he entered the room, his gaze on the untouched food before shifting back to the female laying in the bed. Her hair covered her face, hiding what was most likely tears that streaked her cheeks.

"You know...I always tried to get your attention...back when you were my Captain and I was your Third Seat...", Yumi suddenly spoke, a slight sniffle could be heard, "I always tried my best at every task...did everything I could to get you to notice, and when you looked at me and spoke to me, it was like you were speaking straight through me, staring straight through me....".

Gin stepped towards the bed, wondering why she was so talkative all of the sudden.

"But now when you speak to me...it feels like you're trying to kill me with your words...kill me with your stare...I wanted to be noticed then, but now I'm not so sure...It hurts a lot...", she sniffled again, "to know you love someone that will never love you back...It's a fools hope to ever think you could feel the same", she tried to let out a laugh but it sounded like a horrible gasp from the way she was crying, "I'm just a toy anyway...right? Even when broken...still amusing? I won't ever turn out to be anything more than a toy...will I?".

Gin was silent as he listened to her. Had she really been trying so hard to get his attention back then? He kept his distance from getting close to anyone that could get in the way and only stayed close to the people Aizen wanted to use. He didn't really notice her. But now he did.

"Ya got something wrong with what ya said", Gin began, "You're not just _**a**_ toy, you're _**my**_ toy".

"Is there really a difference?", Yumi questioned, "Either way, I'm just being used for your amusement. I don't want to be used anymore".

Gin was silent now.

"This is exactly what I mean...you use people without even caring for how they might feel in the end. Do you have any idea how Kira felt when you left? How Momo felt being stabbed by the man she thought was a saint in her eyes?! How it felt when you told me to '_be a good little girl and stay there_'? You use people and you're so heartless you don't even care. You don't even deserve to ever have had the title of Shinigami because you're nothing more than a hollow. A hollow in human form....", with those final words, Yumi was actually looking at Gin and he could tell she was quite serious with what she had said. He was good at seeing peoples emotions and toying with them to his will, and he could see her emotions very clearly. She was broken and hurt, but she still loved him and she was hating herself for it.

Was he really a hollow in human form? Was he really so heartless? So careless? Maybe that title suited him. After all, he has never cared about other peoples opinions or feelings. They didn't matter. But for some reason, her did. Her words struck him like no one had before and without a word, he left. Leaving her to her solitude.

There was a part of Yumi that wanted to pull Gin into a hug and tell him it was ok to have a heart, ok to feel, to care, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to be effected by this hollows poison anymore.

"It's time to let go...", she whispered to herself, "Even if it hurts...".

"_Can you really let go?"_, a soft voice suddenly entered the room, causing Yumi to jump into a sitting position. There in front of her was the spirit of her zanpakuto. A beautiful women with porcelain blue skin and a beautiful green garment to match, brilliant purple eyes, and elegant crimson colored hair. Her body appearance wasn't the only thing that popped out though. What was most noticeable were the large butterfly wings that sprouted from her back and were the same size as her 5'8" stature.

"Kyuuten...", Yumi whispered in surprise. How was she here? She was shattered.

"_I exist as long as you exist. You don't need the blade to wield me. I come with the power of the Niji Kochou and there for will not die unless the one who posses this great power dies"_, Kyuuten Tsubasa stated as she took a few steps towards the girl, placing a hand on her cheek and wiping away a few tears, _"Again I ask, can you really let go? Some say the first love of your life is your only love of your life and you always think about them, even if you haven't seen them in ages..."_.

"But if I don't let go then...then I can't protect everyone else...If Aizen wins then Momo, Kira, everyone in Seireitei...everything we've worked for will die. I know if I help Aizen like I agreed, I will just be killed in the end, but it is for that reason that I did agree...", Yumi trailed off.

"_Aizen may be a powerful man, but he's not powerful enough that it will come to using __**that**__ against him. Have faith in yourself, and maybe have some faith in Gin as well. You may be surprised what will happen"_, Kyuuten stated with a soft smile.

"Have faith in Gin...?", Yumi asked in confusion.

"_I'll just say this, there may be some unexpected events in the near future. Be prepared for a new life to open up because something is going to come to and end real soon, but it will lead to the beginning of something more spectacular. And do me a favor..."_, her gaze shifted to the food cart and then back to Yumi, _"Eat. You will need your strength as much as ever right now. Without your strength, I can not help you. Remember this"._

Yumi nodded at this, "Ok...Thanks Kyuuten...Thank you so much".

Kyuuten Tsubasa nodded at this before her form faded away. Yumi proceeded to wipe away the rest of her tears. Though she may not have completely understood what Kyuuten Tsubasa had told her, she at least knew that she didn't need her in the form of a blade so as long as she kept up her strength, she could use her without the sword.

A knock on the door startled Yumi and her gaze shifted to it, "Uhm...come in?". That was a first anyone knocked since she had become a prisoner.

The door opened and in walked the familiar female arrancar, Asuka. She held out Yumi's new garments since she was still in Gin's over sized shirt. The female didn't say a word to her.

"Asuka...I'm sorry", Yumi apologized as she changed, "But you must understand what Aizen is doing...".

"He's trying to give us a life...", Asuka stated, "If Aizen wasn't here then we would all be killed. We would all be killed by Shinigami who won't even give us a chance. We feel to. We have feelings and hurt just like everyone else but you shinigami don't care about that. You go around and destroy us just because we have to live a different way that you do. It isn't our fault that we are pushed to go as far as eating souls. Aizen just wants to give us a life out of this suffering...".

When Asuka put it like that, it did make sense in a way, but the way Aizen was doing things wasn't a way to make a life for the Hollow, for the Arrancar.

"He may want to give you a life...But he is going about this the wrong way. Do you have any idea what he is really planning? Asuka, if the shinigami knew how some of you were, if they only understood the way I do now that I've spent so much time here then maybe we could come up with an alternative solution, but that won't happen if Aizen keeps doing what he is doing! The war won't stop. Hollow's won't stop being killed, Shinigami won't stop being killed. In the end, it's just going to become a world of suffering...", Yumi trailed off as she saw the tears in Asuka's eyes and then the anger that flashed over her.

"What do you know?! You're just another shinigami! Your words don't matter! I'm loyal to Aizen-sama! One day he'll make a life for all of us! He'll make everything ok, no more suffering! You'll see! YOU'LL SEE!", and with that, Asuka ran from the room in tears.

"Asuka...", Yumi let out a soft sigh, staring at the door, "If you only knew his real intentions...".

Her gaze lowered to her new attire. It was much like her old one except the skirt was now pants and the shirt fit a bit better, no longer revealing her waist but it still had a hole in the chest area and the sleeves only went down to her elbows. But she had to say, she did like this outfit a lot better than her last one.

Another knock on the door came and her gaze lifted to it, "Come in".

The door opened and in came another one of the Arrancar lackeys Aizen had.

"Aizen-sama wishes to see you", the male stated.

Great, what did he want now? She gave a slight nod and held out her hands as the male placed cuffs on her wrists, which were linked to a chain that the arrancar held. He headed out of her prison with her, heading off towards Aizen's throne room...

**END:~ This chapter was kinda short, but I got it out early because I wanted to make things up to you guys since it took me a while to get the last chapter out! Also, I have changed the rating of this story to M because of the almost rape in the previous chapter, and I'm going to have a lemon coming up real soon, probably not in the next chapter though. Well please review guys and thanks for reading!!**


	12. Let’s Talk

**NOTE:~ WOOT! Chapter 12! Enjoy my lovely readers! And I do realize some of my word usage gets confusing and my grammar fails at times, but it's because I normally don't read over my fics before posting them because I get too excited, but I really should start checking over for that stuff. Anyway, enjoy guys!**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 12: Let's Talk**

To Yumi's surprise, they had not gone to the throne room. Instead she was taken to a more private looking room which situated a simple white table and two white chairs. But there was nothing more in the large room, the only other thing that caught her eye was the large window that over looked the desert. Her gaze was on the moon now as the servant arrancar unlocked the cuffs on her hands.

"Aizen-sama will be with you in a moment", the servant stated as he turned and left the room.

Yumi looked back for a moment and then back towards the window, walking over to it and looking out over the boring scenery.

"Enjoying the sights?", came that asshole's voice. However, Yumi didn't face him. She continued to stare out at the endless sands.

"What do you want, Aizen?", she questioned, no respect in her tone. She could feel his eyes burning into her back side, hear his foot steps growing closer. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood up as he was suddenly right behind her, and a little too close for comfort. He leaned his head over her shoulder and towards her ear. Feeling his breath so close, feeling his body so close, it all made her feel really uncomfortable.

"I know you're getting rather close to Gin", Aizen stated into her ear, "How far has he gone with you yet?".

"That's none of your damn business. Gin can die for all I care right now", Yumi growled back at him.

"Really now?", Aizen's hand trailed down her arm, which caused her to shiver, "A little birdie tells me otherwise. You still love him, no matter how much you try to hate him. You still love him...don't you?".

"What is your point, Aizen? If you just brought me here to ask me silly questions like this then I'm going back to my prison", she tried to move away from Aizen but he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her in place.

"There is no hope for you and Gin", Aizen whispered into her ear, "Give up that fools hope you have of ever being with him. You and I both know that a man such as him can never care for someone. Especially not in that way". Yumi tried to struggle, tried to break free of Aizen's grasp. What was he doing? Why was he saying all these things?

"You would be a fool if you thought you could change him", Aizen whispered once more, "Play with the fox and you'll always be fooled until he has you trapped in his hole and is ready to feast". Yumi shook her head. What was Aizen getting at? That he knew everything her and Gin ever talked about? This only proved Gin really wasn't on her side. Gin would never care for her. He would've been the one to tell Aizen everything. There could be no one else. Gin really didn't care.

She swung her leg back and aimed for his groin. The sound that emerged from Aizen's mouth next told her that she had hit her target and she was quickly released from her captors arms. She moved away from him, shaking her head.

"Why do you have to repeat what I already know?! This butterfly is finished with that tricky fox! I'm done!", she exclaimed, holding back tears as she quickly turned and ran from the room.

Despite having been kicked in the groin, Aizen was quite satisfied with how this went. Yumi now believed that Gin had told him everything and therefore would really hate Gin. He had noticed some changes in the silver haired fox lately and he knew it was because of Yumi, and he couldn't have that. He couldn't have her changing his little fox.

**~With Gin~**

He was walking towards Aizen's private room when Yumi suddenly ran out of it and the girl looked like she was about to cry. He froze in his step, watching as she ran down the hall, away from him. His smile now was no longer there as he stepped towards the door, pushing it open and gazing in towards Aizen.

"Ya wanted to see me?", Gin questioned.

"Ah, yes Gin", Aizen had just regained himself from being kicked where it counted, "You won't have to keep an eye on Yumi any longer".

"But she's fun", Gin whined.

"She's broken enough. If she is broken anymore than she will be of no use to me", Aizen stated, turning and facing the window, "That is all Gin". Gin stood there now, staring at the man before him.

"You said somethin' to her, didn't ya?", Gin questioned.

"I merely talked to her about what plans I have for her", Aizen replied, "You are dismissed, Gin".

Gin stood there for a moment longer, watching the man. He was lying. He knew he was lying. But he didn't question him. He would never question him. "Very well...", Gin replied as he turned and left the room, heading off down the hallway.

In truth, Gin hadn't told Aizen everything he had said or done with Yumi. He had only told him the things he wanted to hear, but apparently this fox could not fool his master. This fox still had those invisible shackles chaining him to Aizen. He would never be a free man. He knew Aizen wanted Yumi to hate him because he could sense the change Gin was feeling in himself. Did Gin want her to hate him? After pulling out her heart and seeing everything she felt towards him, was he willing to give her back her heart and go on grinning at her and bare whatever might happen without her? Could he do that?

**~With Yumi~**

She collapsed onto her bed, wrapping her arms around herself. Surprisingly her prison made her feel safer. It made her feel better for at least while she was in this prison it meant she was away from Aizen.

"He told him everything..", she whispered, "And Aizen is using it all against me. Gin really is a hollow man...". Once again those familiar tears she had been crying the past few days came trailing down her cheeks. The pain in her chest hurt more than ever. It hurt so much that she felt her heart could explode at any second and by all means, she wished it would. If her heart blew up right then and there then she would no longer feel this pain. She wouldn't have to see Aizen again. She wouldn't have to see Gin again.

The conflict between her head and her heart began to rage inside of her. She was having her own war with herself. Her head told her one thing while her heart was screaming another. She couldn't pick which one to listen to. They were both screaming at the top of their lungs. One was telling her to hate Gin, to kill him the next time she saw him. The other was telling her to throw herself at Gin and spill everything and maybe this pain will end, maybe he will return those feelings.

"I don't want to see him again", she growled to herself, holding her chest. It was like her body was having some sort of break down because of Gin. To think loving someone could hurt this much. She never expected to be hurt in such a way. She didn't expect a lot of things.

**~With Gin~**

For the first time in his entire life, Gin felt his heart aching. There was this little voice screaming inside of him to go see Yumi. To go comfort Yumi. He couldn't listen to it though. Emotions were for the weak. He wasn't weak. Emotions were his toys. Toys that everyone else had and he would just steal and pick at over time till he drove one insane. He could only imagine how Yumi felt right now. Was she going insane over this matter?

He couldn't go see Yumi. If he got any closer to that girl than he already had then she would just be hurt more. He could not disobey Aizen. He was Aizen's faithful follower. Ever since he was a little boy and had graduated from the academy, Gin was there for Aizen. Aizen had found him and understood him in a way no one else could. He didn't need emotions. All he needed was his smile. Unfortunately that smile was quite hard to perform now a days.

He wondered if Yumi understood him. He wondered if she understood his being, if she understood his mind. He had to find out. Maybe then his mind and body would be put at ease for he had doubts that she understood him at all. So there he was, now off to see the one person he didn't want to see.

**~With Yumi~**

Yumi had managed to doze off into a light sleep. She had to be on guard and her body knew this, therefore that was why she was only in a light sleep. The sound of the door opening made her eyes shoot open, but she made no movement other than that. She heard footsteps approaching her. It was probably Gin again. Come to annoy her as usual.

"Go away, Gin", she spoke out to the person in her room.

"Afraid it isn't Gin", came a familiar voice. This caused her to quickly sit up, facing the person and seeing that it was Szayel and two of his plump lackeys were with him.

"What do you want now...?", Yumi questioned, narrowing her gaze on the pink haired Espada.

"Come now, be nice", Szayel replied with a smirk.

"You have no business in here so go away", Yumi hissed at him.

"I have a little experiment I would like to perform", Szayel replied, "And since you're a prisoner now, I don't even have to go to Aizen-sama for consent".

"You're not experimenting on me..!", Yumi replied, moving back on the bed only to be grabbed by his two lackeys and dragged from the room behind Szayel, "Let me go! Let go!". They didn't listen. They didn't let go. She was going to be part of Szayel's experiment whether she liked it or not.

"Haven't you done enough experimentation for once?!", Yumi exclaimed as she was suddenly strapped down to a lab table. She tried struggling, with no luck.

"Sorry", Szayel mocked, "but your butterflies have peaked an interest in me for quite some time now. It would be a waste to let this experiment slip by since you're going to die soon anyway".

Szayel tapped a few things into his computer before facing her with a smile. He lifted up a needle. "Now be a good little prisoner and stay still".

Yumi shook her head, glaring at him as she tried to struggle free from the straps, "No! Stay away from me with that needle!".

"Ah, sorry, Yumi-chan. I'm afraid I can't do that", Szayel replied as he approached her, "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing~!". With that said, he stabbed the needle into her arm and injected a strange red liquid into her system. She calmed down for a moment as the strange drug seemed to relax but suddenly she felt this burning pain coursing through her veins like she was on fire. She let out a scream of pain. "And of course, I lied", chuckled Szayel as he went back to his computer.

Her screams of pain were like music to his ears, no one else could hear her but him. His lab was sound proof. But it wasn't like it mattered whether people heard her or not. It wasn't like anyone would come running in to save her.

"What...are you...doing?!", Yumi managed to say before screaming out again in pain.

"I'm looking more into your reitsu. It's not common for Shinigami to be able to mold reitsu like you do unless it's in the form of some sort of kido. This '_Niji Kochou_' power is really quite fascinating. Though you don't completely understand it...do you...?", Szayel questioned as he continued to work on his computer, various screens popping up and showing information and what the drug he had given her was actually doing her. His gaze shifted back to her, a smirk plastered across his features. "That's right, you left home before you had even finished all of the training required for your families gift", he chuckled, "What a fool you are".

"When...I get...out of this...err...I...I'll...I'LL KILL YOU!", Yumi exclaimed through a cry of pain, which only caused Szayel to laugh in amusement. Inflicting pain on her was quite amusing, especially since it was for the greater good of science. An alarm sounded suddenly and another screen popped up on the computer, showing a shinigami running through one of his trap rigged hallways.

"It would seem I'm going to be having some company", Szayel stated as he rose to his feet, "We'll have to continue this later". He walked over to her, holding up another needle, this one with blue liquid in it. He injected it into her body and only a few seconds after her body began to calm down and she began to feel sleepy. "So until I come back, have a nap", Szayel laughed as he left the room to deal with someone.

'_That...shinigami on the computer...that was Renji..._', Yumi thought to herself as she slowly slipped away into unconsciousness.

**~With Gin~**

When he had arrived at Yumi's room, it had appeared that she hadn't gotten back yet. Maybe she was wandering the halls trying to clear her head? No. She wasn't wandering the halls. He had a keen sense for sensing reitsu and he could tell exactly where Yumi's was. Szayel's lab.

He quietly left the small room and swiftly headed through the halls towards his lab. That sneaky scientist thought that just because Yumi was now a prisoner, it was _**ok**_ just to use her as an experiment without permission. It wasn't ok. Not just because Aizen still had plans for her, but because he wouldn't allow it. That was _**his**_ butterfly.

He could sense Szayel's reitsu moving away from his lab and this gave him the chance to quietly sweep Yumi away from there without him noticing. Not that it mattered whether he noticed or not. Gin didn't care.

As he entered the lab, he was quite silent as his slit like eyes gazed around the room and fell upon the now unconscious figure laying strapped to the table. He quickly appeared by the table, just looking down at her now. A part of him wanted to just leave her there so Szayel could continue his experiment, but another part told him to get her out of there. He wondered where the other part came from? Since when did he actually have a part that cared? It was Yumi. Since she had come there, she had changed him. She had melted the ice around this cold, tricky foxes heart. She had unlocked something no one else was able to do. She was different.

In one swift motion, all the straps holding her to the table flew unbuckled and he quickly picked her up bridal style and turned, using sonido to get out of there quickly and back to his room. He set her down on the silk bedding, gently pulling the covers over her. He noticed the bruising on her wrists and ankles, and he wouldn't doubt that if he lifted her shirt, she would have a bruise across her stomach as well. Those bruises were from the straps that had held her down on that table. Just what had Szayel done to her to make her struggle so much that she had bruises like this? Well, whatever he did, didn't really matter at the moment.

Gin made sure to lock the door to his room so no one could enter and took a seat on his couch. For however long he had, had this room, he couldn't recall ever sitting on this couch besides the time he had made Yumi drink with him. But there he was, now sitting on the couch and watching his little butterfly sleep in his bed. Thoughts and questions filled his head. He didn't understand how she could change him like this. She wasn't special. She may have had the Niji Kochou, but other than that, she was just like everyone else. She was a good toy to play with. She was naive like the rest. She had feelings like the rest. Yet she managed to change him. How could someone so plain be able to alter his psychopathic heart?

For once it was no longer the fox tricking the butterfly. For once it was the fox protecting the butterfly, keeping its beauty all to himself. No longer a toy. No, she was much more than that now...

**END:~ Sorry it's SO short!! But I wanted to get this done before Monday. Monday's my B-day and I was planning on having Chapter 13 out by then since that Chapter will probably have the lemony goodness in it! So look forward to that! Thanks for reading and please review!!**

SIDE NOT:~ The only reason Renji is there is just to show where we are in the show. So in this case, this all is happening while Szayel is going to fight Renji. There is also a reason I am following the story line according to the show. Let's just say it's gunna be interesting and leave it at that for now, eh? ^_^ So that's why Renji's there! No other reason!


	13. Purest Kind Of Sin::LEMON::

**NOTE:~ This chapter contains a lemon. BE GENTLE ON ME! This is my very first lemon in like...5 years, ok?! Lol, so please don't criticize me about it! Also, Gin may get a little OOC in this chapter because of the lemon so please disregard that too! Anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 13: Purest Kind Of Sin**

Yumi slowly began to wake up after having been unconscious for a few hours now. Everything felt foggy and she couldn't focus. But she however did recognize the feel of the bedding and the scent that lay on them. She was in Gin's room, in his bed. However, with that knowledge, she did not jump out of bed. The effects of the drug hadn't warn off yet so she was still quite groggy and her body felt like jello right now. She did find the strength to sit up though, her gaze shifting to the figure on the couch.

To her surprise Gin was asleep. He looked so peaceful laying there quietly. It actually brought a small smile to her lips, but when this happened, she quickly looked away from him. Why was she smiling at that man?! She should hate him.

'_If I had the strength I would go over there and strangle that bastard to death!_', she thought to herself. But despite her thoughts, she knew she wouldn't really do that. She couldn't do that. Her arms wrapped around herself as she felt the familiar burning in her eyes. The tears were coming again. She tried to be quiet. She didn't want to wake Gin and have him see her crying. Knowing him, he would probably make some smart ass remark about it.

Her heart began aching now and she found it was hard to breath. This was the effect Gin had on her now. He was like a poison, especially when he was in the same room with her, and she was also laying in his bed where his scent existed quite strongly. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to hold in her whimpers of sorrow. But holding them in was only making it worse and she found herself taking sharp breaths which exposed her whimpers with quite the noise.

"Why are ya cryin', Yumi-chan?", came that venomous voice, except it didn't sound so full of venom right now. Her gaze shifted to Gin as he now rose from the couch and made his way over to her. She sniffled as she looked away from him, holding herself even tighter. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and gently cupped her chin, turning her head back to look at him. The expression she saw stunned her. He actually looked worried. Using his other hand, he used his sleeve to wipe away the tears on her face. Surprisingly with how icy his complexion looked, he actually felt warm.

She no longer could help herself as she quickly wrapped her arms around Gin and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. He actually hugged her back, holding her close.

'_You shouldn't be doing this. You shouldn't be caring like this..._', Gin thought to himself, but somehow he was put at ease with her there. Holding her seemed to make that pain in his heart fade away. He didn't want this to end. He didn't want to let her go. After a few moments though, when Yumi had finally calmed down from her crying, she pulled back, wiping away the remainder of her tears with her hands.

"Ya ok now, Yumi-chan?", Gin questioned with a smile that did not resemble his others. It actually seemed gentle and soft. Yumi nodded at this, sniffling a little bit.

"Why am I here...in your room...?", Yumi questioned him now. The last thing she remembered was being in Szayel's lab. He couldn't possibly have saved her from his experimentation, right? Gin merely smiled at her and said nothing. "Gin...say something...", she wanted to know. She wanted answers.

Gin merely rose to his feet and moved away from her. He wanted to answer her question, really he did. But he didn't have an answer. He couldn't find one no matter how much he searched his mind. He wasn't supposed to save her. She wasn't supposed to be in his room. Yet he had saved her. She was there in his room. "Ya can go if ya want...", he simply stated, "Ya know where the door is". His voice now sounded almost sour. He was annoyed at this whole situation. Annoyed that he couldn't find any answers.

Yumi watched Gin as he moved away and when he gave her the option of leaving, her head screamed at her to go. To leave. That she didn't belong there in his room. But she stayed.

"Gin...I don't understand you at all...", Yumi began, "Not now anyway. I used to think you were a fun guy, in a weird way, and a traitorous bastard when you betrayed Soul Society, and quite the trickster too...but...now I just can't read you anymore. You've been acting weird lately...I mean...one minute you'll be holding me close and the next you push me away. Gin. If you don't want to see me again than stop coming around. Tell me straight up how you feel or don't come near me at all". Her words were quite bitter. She had more tears that were ready to fall, but she held them steady as she glared into Gin's back.

Gin didn't move. He didn't speak. He was now fighting with himself. His old half against his new half. His old half told him to just bring her back to Szayel and stay there to watch as he experimented on her just to prove he didn't care. But the other half wanted him to confess everything he was feeling. All of this was new to him. He had never felt this way in his entire life. Maybe a little towards Rangiku, but nothing like this.

"It's confusin'", Gin began as he placed a hand over where his heart was, "I don't get it...I wanna throw ya away and watcha be in pain...but at the same time, I wanna see ya happy. Every time I see ya, am near ya, my heart aches. I don't understand...What's wrong with me...?".

Yumi was quite surprised with Gin's words. His heart hurt too? But he didn't understand because he probably never had to deal with this stuff. She couldn't even begin to imagine how long Gin had locked his emotions away and had become that tricky bastard he was. But now that the lock had shattered, the emotions were seeping out of their prison and infecting his being. Destroying what he was and making him into something new. Something that confused him. She could only imagine what that must be like. To feel weird emotions for the first time in a long time.

"Nothing's wrong with you...", Yumi stated, "Something has just cracked open the lock you placed on your emotions...that's all...".

Gin looked back at her. He knew at that moment that it was her. She broke his lock. She made him this way. A part of him was angry. A part of him didn't want this change.

Yumi got to her feet, her gaze shifting away from Gin, "But...I guess I'll head back to my prison now...Thank you Gin...". She walked passed the silver haired fox, his gaze never leaving her. She placed her hand on the door handle and tried turning it. It wouldn't turn. She tried again. It wouldn't open. "Gin...your door is...", she trailed off as she turned to find Gin right behind her.

She leaned back against the door, her heart racing. What was he doing? He was smiling at her. His creepy old smile. Had something finally snapped inside of him? Had he finally gone mad?! He placed his hands at either side of her form, leaning in towards her. His face closed in on hers and he captured her lips into a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth and beginning to dance with her own. Their tongues seemed to fight with each other, trying to claim dominance, but neither gave up.

Yumi couldn't believe this. Gin was kissing her. He was holding the kiss. He was forcing the kiss. She couldn't fight him. Despite how pale and skinny Gin may have been, he did have quite the body strength. Even if she wanted to stop this kiss. She couldn't.

The two finally broke for air, both breathing rather heavily. Gin still grinned at her, "Ya like that, Yumi-chan? Ya know, ya shouldn't be havin' relationships with the enemy".

Yumi ignored his words as she quickly kissed him again. She didn't care if this was wrong, it felt right then. It couldn't be bad if it felt right. This time the kiss was a little softer as Yumi wrapped her arms around Gin's neck, Gin's arms slithering their way around her waist and pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss.

**{LEMON STARTS NOW!}**

"My Yumi....", Gin stated as they broke the kiss once more. Those words were like heaven to her ears. Yes, _**his**_ Yumi. Gin's hands began to roam her form, gently caressing her through her clothing. As the two roamed each others bodies over clothing, they slowly moved towards the bed. Yumi fell back onto it first, blushing slightly as she removed her top, leaving her top half in her bra while Gin pulled off her pants, leaving her now in just her underwear.

"My Yumi-chan, what cute underwear ya have", Gin stated teasingly, causing his butterfly to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Stop teasing...What about you...? I-I'm not gunna be the only one naked...!", Yumi stated, trying to change the subject and get Gin to remove his clothing as well. His grin grew at her words but he did remove his shirt, revealing his pale but muscular upper body. He leaned over her, trapping her lips in another kiss as his hands moved around her back, unclasping the bra and slipping it off of her form. He tossed the article of clothing onto the floor with the rest. A hand trailed up her side, making its way to one of her breasts. He gently began to kneed her breast, pinching her nipple between his middle and index finger as he did this.

He broke their kiss once more as he started laying kisses on her body, starting with just below her mouth, then slowly moving down her chin to her neck. He found a rather nice place to suck on her flesh on her neck, which cause Yumi to release a small moan. He quickly bit down into the skin, causing small puncture wounds on a small area of her neck.

"Oww...!", Yumi moaned out, "Gin...p-people are gunna notice that!".

Gin lifted his head, grinned at her, "Good, ya mine. It'll mean no one'll touch ya", he stated simply as he licked the spot he had just bit, cleaning away some blood that he had drawn before continuing on with his kisses down her upper body. When he reached one of her breasts, he began licking the nipple. His tongue tracing around the nub at first before enclosing around it and sucking on it, his hand still playing with her other one. With his free hand, he slowly moved down to her still underwear covered lower half.

He pulled down the piece of clothing that blocked him from her most private of parts, Yumi kicking the underwear off the rest of the way. He began rubbing her inner thigh before his hand trailed a little higher to her womanhood. He received a gasp from his butterfly as he touched the warm, and wet flesh of her womanhood.

"Ya still a virgin, Yumi-chan....?", Gin asked, lifting his head to look at her.

"Well...uhm...", Yumi's face reddened, "I mean...".

"I'll take tha' as a yeh", Gin stated with a soft chuckle before going back to his work. He continued on from her nipple, trailing kisses down her rip cage and her stomach, going along her right hip and into her thigh.

A pleasurable moan escaped Yumi's lips as she felt something warm and wet slip inside of her folds. Gin gently pushed her legs open so he had more access to his prize, and Yumi happily obeyed, giving off moans of pleasure as she began to pant. This felt so good. Gin sure knew his way around a women. Gin's tongue was exploring her folds to their full extent, giving her pleasure wherever it explored. A gasp emerged though as she felt Gin's tongue enter her, moving around inside of her. She was in heaven. Shots of pleasure ran through out her form. It felt so good.

Gin was loving this. He had her panting and moaning already and they hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet. This was just the warm up. He pulled his tongue away from her entrance, licking his lips of her sweet juices as he replaced his tongue with a finger. He first lubed it with her juices before gently pushing it inside of her. She was awfully tight. Definitely a virgin. But she seemed to be handling one finger pretty well. He decided it was time to try for a second and although it was hard to do, he managed to get it in put received a cry of pain from Yumi.

He moved himself up to catch her lips in a warm, passionate kiss as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her. If only having two fingers in hurt, then having him enter would hurt even more. Gin was no small man.

He removed his fingers from her and pulled away from the kiss, finally removing his pants, boxers and all, leaving him exposed to the wandering eyes of Yumi. As she saw how hard he was, her face tinted. It was because of her, that he was like that. But the thought of that being inside of her was also erotic, and scary.

Gin leaned over her now, rubbing himself on her womanhood and lubbing up himself so it would be easier to slip inside, and less painful for Yumi. When he felt he was lubed enough, he moved to her entrance, his gaze now meeting Yumi's, his red eyes now open and filled with passion.

"This is gunna hurt. Just relax. The pain'll go away afta' a bit and you'll feel good. Promise", Gin stated to her as he noticed how worried she looked. She nodded to him, gripping the bedding as she braced herself for the pain. Gin began to enter, getting about half way in before stopping, noticing how much it was hurting Yumi. Always hurt the virgins.

He raised a hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek and trying to sooth her as he slowly pushed the rest of his length inside of her. He stopped once more, letting her get used to the feel of him inside of her as well as his length. When she stopped her cries of pain, he slowly began moving in and out of her. She did whimper a few times, but those whimpers were built on both pain and pleasure.

Gin was right. The pain did subside, and she began to feel amazing as he quickened his pace, going in and out. He would go out right to the tip and push back in. Gin's hands now rested on her hips, rocking them back and fourth with each thrust. The two were in a world of lust and ecstasy now. Yumi couldn't believe this was happening though. Somehow this all seemed like a distant dream, even if she knew it was real. The man she loved was actually having sex with her and it felt great.

Gin's pleasurable grunts mixed in with Yumi's pleasurable moans as the two began to head for their climax. He couldn't get enough of how tight she was, which just built on both of their pleasures. He was now quite thankful he had saved her from being raped by Nnoitra or else he wouldn't have gotten the pleasure of taking Yumi's virginity. That would've belonged to that bastard of a Fifth Espada. He was glad he claimed Yumi's virginity, and marked _**his**_ territory on her neck. Anyone who tried to mess with what belonged to him, would definitely have another thing coming.

"G-Gin...I feel...I think....I'm coming!", Yumi panted out, her moans growing louder as she closed in on her climax.

Gin gave a few more good thrusts before feeling Yumi tighten around him, her body writhing with an orgasm, a last cry of pleasure escaping her lips. This caused him to come to his climax as well and with one final thrust he released himself inside of her. He pulled himself out and collapsed onto the bed next to her. Both their breathing was heavy, but surprisingly neither was all that tired.

Yumi looked over at Gin with a smile and leaned over him, kissing him for a moment. "That was amazing...", she stated, laying her head down on his chest. Gin placed a hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

They laid there for a moment longer before Yumi noticed Gin was hard again. This made something tingle inside of her. Gin looked at her quite questionably as she suddenly moved from laying on his chest. He watched her as she moved down towards his length, smiling up at him as she began to lick the tip. A jolt of pleasure was sent shooting through his veins. Here they go again.

**{LEMON ENDS!}**

Gin and Yumi had to of done it at least three more times before they were finally too tired and went to sleep. Yumi now lay all curled up in Gin's arms, smiling happily as she nuzzled against his muscular chest. Being with him right now felt so right, and she didn't want this moment to end.

Gin was the first to wake up. His gaze on his butterfly laying next to him. A soft smile crossed his lips as he watched her sleep. But thoughts began to enter his mind, disturbing his peace. What would Aizen say? What would Aizen think of him now that he wanted to protect Yumi...? Maybe he could convince him that Yumi now really had turned to their side. Like that would work. She was in more danger there with him then she would be back in Seireitei but he couldn't let her go. He didn't want her flying away on him.

He leaned in close and gave a quick peck on her lips. With this, Yumi slowly opened her eyes, smiling as she saw Gin's face. Oh how she wished she could wake up to that face every morning. She returned his small peck on the lips with one of her own.

"Morning Gin", Yumi greeted him.

"Mornin'", Gin replied before giving her a much more passionate kiss, "How ya feelin'...?".

"Mmm...Tired...", she replied.

The two lay there for a little while longer before a knock at the door disturbed their peace. Gin's eyes shot open, his blood red orbs glaring at the door.

"Ya..?", he growled, upset someone was disturbing his time with Yumi.

"Aizen-sama wishes to see you", came the voice of one of the lowly arrancars Aizen always had deliver messages.

This caused Gin to frown. He couldn't stay in bed with her now. How disappointing. He looked back at his butterfly, softly kissing her forehead before moving from the bed to get dressed.

"Do you really have to go...?", Yumi asked with a frown as she lay alone in the bed.

"Ya", Gin replied, "Aizen-sama will hava' fit if I don't".

"Ok...", Yumi let out a soft sigh.

"Ya stay'ere", Gin stated as he faced her, now fully clothed, "And lock the door when I leave".

Yumi nodded at this. Gin leaned in to steal one last kiss before he headed out the door. Yumi lay there for a moment after Gin was gone before moving out from under the covers and walking over to the door, turning the lock on it. She now felt really stupid at the realization that the lock had been the reason she was unable to open the door last night. How idiotic of her.

She leaned against the door, thinking over the events that occurred last night. Maybe she could change Gin. Maybe he would come back with her for Seireitei, or work as a spy for them right under Aizen's nose. Maybe.

She let out a soft sigh, quickly shaking her head of these thoughts as she headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up from the fun time her and Gin had, had.

**END:~ I know, it's kinda shortish but meh. You guys got your lemon! Thank you to everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday! I love you guys! Happy Birthday to anyone else who celebrated a Birthday on June 8****th****! We're birth buddies! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and look for something maybe quite comical in the next. Please review and thanks for reading!**

Also, pardon any grammer, word usage, and other things that might be wrong! I wanted to get this chapter up early xP Don't have time to check!


	14. Interruptions

**NOTE:~ Chapter 14! I know you guys have been waiting to see what's going on! So here we go! Slight lemon here.**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 14: Interruptions**

"We haven't received a message from Captain Yumi Mamori or Vice-Captain Aria Yakatsu and it is unfortunate to say that they have probably been found out. We can not confirm if they are dead or not, but the chances are very high", the Captain-Commander glanced over the room full of Captains, tapping down his cane as some chatter started up amongst them, "But there is also a lot at stake in Hueco Mundo. The chance that those two are still alive is very low, but there is some hope that Aizen is a smart man and knows about the Niji Kochou and a little about its abilities. This gives us reason to believe he may be using Vice-Captain Yakatsu to manipulate Captain Mamori into following him. With this little bit of hope, we must go and take that power away from Aizen".

"What is so special about that stupid butterfly power?", grunted Kenpachi.

"It's not stupid...and if Aizen learns how to use some of the abilities Captain Mamori possesses, it could destroy the Gotei 13 all together", Captain Shunsui stated, looking up at Kenpachi from under his hat.

"Precisely", the Captain-Commander spoke up, "We already have a good idea as to what Aizen is planning therefore we will compromise and send a few of our Captains in to aid Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends, as well as retrieve Captain Mamori".

"If this '_**Niji Kochou**_' crap is so powerful then why can't that Captain Mamori wipe Aizen out with it?", Kenpachi questioned.

"It is because the user does not posses the knowledge or the proper talent to use those abilities. Aizen will manipulate her and force her to use them", a voice suddenly called into the room as the doors opened. Everyone's gaze shifted over to see a rather elegant looking women, but she looked elderly. A young man followed right behind her.

At first glance the women seemed quite stuck up and full of herself, and just by her appearance it was obvious that she was a noble. The male behind her was dressed in strange armor with an emblem of a butterfly on the chest plate. There was a family resemblance between the two.

"Everyone, please welcome Sariota Ametsuchi, Head of the Ametsuchi family. And her son, Kainashi Ametsuchi", the Captain-Commander introduced the two nobles, "Captain Yumi Mamori's birth family. Her real name is Yumi Ametsuchi but she abandoned her family at a young age, and therefore never finished her training in the Niji Kochou".

"She is a foolish child", Sariota spoke up with venom clear in her tone. She was still holding a grudge on her daughter.

"If this wasn't such a drastic situation, I would say to just abandon her there and let her rot in a prison cell", the old women stated with pure hate, "But seeing as this is a drastic situation, we can't have that. The Niji Kochou has many forms of attack. But the most dangerous of all is what we're all here to fear. What could wipe out not only the Gotei 13, but Soul Society itself. It is called Akumu Kochou - Nightmare Butterfly - and that is just what it is. The user can no longer control their body, at least no past users of the Niji Kochou have been able to control it, and even with the proper training it is too dangerous to use without being able to control it. The persons body gives in to hell itself and can no longer see, hear, or feel anything. They are lost. When sent into the battlefield, no matter if its an ally or an enemy, the person will strike down whoever gets in their way. This is what Aizen will use. He will manipulate her to activate this power and he will find a way to control it and take us all out in one move unless something is done".

Sariota folded her hands into the sleeves of her elegant kimono, watching everyone's reactions to what she had just explained.

"This is our top priority. Only once has someone ever tried to use the Akumu Kochou technique and the user nearly destroyed half of Seireitei on his own. We must retrieve this power from Aizen as quick as possible", the Captain-Commander explained, "I will send Fourth Division Captain, Unohana Retsu, Sixth Division Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, Eleventh Division Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Twelfth Division Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Ex-Shinigami, Urahara Kisuke, will supply you with the path way to Hueco Mundo. While there, do not underestimate your opponent".

Sariota cleared her throat, "If I may interrupt you for a moment, Captain-Commander. I would like to advise you that if it is necessary, you kill Captain Mamori. That way Aizen can not use the power of the Niji Kochou, and although the Ametsuchi family's power will end, it will be for the greater good". The room was silent as everyone stared at this women. Was she serious?! She was willing to have her own child killed?!

Kainashi took a step forward and bowed lowly to the Captain-Commander, "If I may, may I accompany the four Captains to Hueco Mundo?".

"Of course, that is my request to you, Captain-Commander", Sariota spoke up for her son, "He is able to hold his own in battle and will slow no one down".

Yamamoto was silent for a moment before speaking up once more, "Very well. Kainashi Ametsuchi will also accompany Division Four, Six, Eleven, and Twelve Captains to Hueco Mundo. Leave immediately, dismissed". He banged his cane onto the floor as the Captains were dismissed.

Sariota turned around and left the room, Kainashi following close behind her. "When you see her", she spoke up, "Kill her". "Yes ma'am...", Kainashi replied lowly, his head lowered and his gaze towards the ground.

**~In Los Noches~**

Gin stood before Aizen now, his usual smile now plastered on his features. He was finding it easier now to put this smile on his face since what had happened with Yumi. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders now that he had shared his feelings and he would keep smiling this way while she was around.

"You understand her worth, correct Gin?", Aizen questioned, his back facing him as the brown haired man stared out the large window that over looked the endless desert.

"Ya, but ya know...she's my toy now...", Gin stated, "We can manipulate'er anyway we want'er now". Of course he was bull shitting. He didn't want to manipulate Yumi, but if it was the only way to save her then he would.

"Don't try that on me Gin, we both know you're poor at lying to me...", Aizen turned to face Gin, his expression quite serious. He was losing his fox to that little butterfly. Soon he would no longer be able to manipulate Gin in the ways he wanted to. He had to show him that Yumi would hurt him. That Yumi didn't care about him.

"Ah, ya know I'm bein' honest now, Aizen-sama", Gin stated, holding his smile.

"Yumi is going to die at the end of this. You know the results so don't try and alter them. You know as well as I do that once we activate that technique, it will destroy her to", Aizen stated, walking over to Gin, "If you care for her, you'll let her go". With that, he walked passed Gin and left the room. Despite Aizen's words, Gin kept smiling.

"Ya gotta understand, Aizen-sama. Yumi's not just a prisoner now. She's my butterfly. My butterfly will listen to me...", Gin stated out loud, knowing Aizen was already gone. He turned around and stepped out of the room, heading down the hall with his usual grin plastered across his features. Everyone that passed by him walked as close to the wall as they possibly could and once passed him, picked up their pace. His smile freaked them out more than usual, which satisfied Gin even more.

He was heading back to his room when he came across the young Asuka, who seemed to be in a panic. She was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, murmuring something about how she was going to surely lose her life for '_this_', whatever '_this_' was.

"Ello Asuka-chan", he greeted the young arrancar. She immediately stopped and faced him, bowing lowly.

"I-Ichimaru-sama...! I-I'm so sorry! P-Please don't kill me!", Asuka was now on her hands and knees bowing to him, scared for her life.

"Kill ya? Why would I do tha'?", he asked.

"W-Well...Y-Yumi...t-the prisoner....she's...She's missing from her prison! I'm so sorry Ichimaru-sama!", she was ready to receive some sort of punishment.

"Nah, Asuka-chan. She ain't missin'", Gin stated, leaning forward to pat the scared arrancar on her head, "She's in my room".

Asuka looked up quickly, her expression filled with confusion, "Y-Your room...?".

"Yep", he replied, standing back up straight, "Dontcha worry, Asuka-chan". He walked around her, waving his sleeve covered hand back at her.

'_W-Why is Yumi in Ichimaru-sama's room...?_', she thought as she rose to her feet. She watched Gin walk away.

Gin unlocked the bedroom door with a key he had and pushed it open, entering it before locking it back up. He glanced around the room but did not spot Yumi. That was when he heard the shower running. His smirked grew at this as he quietly snuck into the bathroom, slowly approaching the shower. He didn't care that he was still fully clothed as he slipped into the shower behind her when she was washing the shampoo out of her hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

Yumi was startled by this. She had been so busy cleaning herself that she hadn't noticed Gin at all. She looked back at him, smiling. "So how did it go...?".

"Ah, dontcha worry bout it", Gin replied simply, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Was he mad..?", Yumi asked further.

"A bit", he replied before turning her around to face him. That was when Yumi noticed he was still in his clothing, which were now soaking wet and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Gin, you goof. Your clothes are soaked now", she laughed.

"Ya, I wanted to see my Yumi-chan that bad", he replied, "couldn't take off my clothes".

Yumi smiled at this and leaned in, kissing him on his lips. They began making out under the warm shower water. Yumi began to slip Gin's wet clothing off, running her hands up his chest as they continued to kiss, their tongues waging a war with each other. Gin's hands were tracing her sides before slipping around back and grabbing her ass firmly.

"Feisty today..?", she asked with a giggle.

"Nah, ya just so beautiful today", Gin complimented as he brushed some of her wet hair out of her face. He leaned in for another kiss until there was another knock at the bedroom door. He ignored it this time, continuing to kiss her. The person continued to knock. They both looked over towards the bathroom door that lead into the bedroom. She looked back at him.

"You better go, it might be important", she commented, really not wanting him to go.

Gin looked at her, kissing her once more before climbing from the shower. He grabbed one of the white towels from the closet in the bathroom, wrapping it around his waist as he headed out into the bedroom. He unlocked the door, opening it up partially. He was expecting to see another boring lackey, but to his surprise it was Asuka. What was she doing there?

"I-I'm sorry...so sorry to bother you, Ichimaru-sama...", the girl was crying, "B-But...Ai-Aizen-sama...".

"Asuka...?", Yumi's voice rang. Gin looked back at her, seeing that she was now in a towel as well. Yumi pushed the door open a little further to look at the young arrancar. "What happened?", Yumi questioned.

"They're all dying...", Asuka murmured, "Aaroniero-sama...Zommari-sama...Grimmjow-sama...The Espada are being killed by the enemy! By the intruders!".

"Intruders...?", Yumi questioned in confusion. This was the first she has heard about the intruders. But she did remember seeing Renji on the screen in Szayel's lab.

"The ryoka from Soul Society", Gin stated.

"T-They're taking us all down...T-They're going to kill all of us...", Asuka began to shake with fear.

"Calm down Asuka, it won't be like that", Yumi began, only to have the young arrancar to glare at her.

"Of course you can say that! You won't be killed!", Asuka stated, "Well...A-Aizen-sama...he will destroy the intruders when the time is right! He won't let us all die...he won't!".

"Asuka...!", Yumi was getting quite annoyed with this broken record, "If he was going to stop the killing of his own Espada, don't you think he would have done it by now?! The Ninth, Seventh, and Sixth Espada's are already gone. What do you think, he's going to just jump up now and protect the rest?! The Espada, all the arrancar are just Aizen's pawns to fight his battles because he's too much of an asshole to fight them himself! I know how heartless Aizen is. I watched him stab my best friend. He didn't even care! So don't start ranting about how Aizen will save you all. He won't. He won't!".

Yumi pulled Gin away from the door, slamming it in Asuka's face. She quickly turned and stormed over to the bed, grabbing one of the pillows and placing it over her face before screaming into it, trying to relieve some stress. No matter what she said, or did, Asuka was too blind to see the truth about Aizen. She was trying to help the young arrancar but it didn't appear to be working. She let out a sigh, setting the pillow down and sitting on the bed, now holding her head in her hands. She was annoyed.

Gin stared at Yumi, quite surprised with how angry she had gotten. Maybe she was beginning to understand the arrancar just by being around Asuka for that little while. He looked towards the door.

"Don't let it bother ya. This is what happens. This is what Aizen created'em for. To defend'em no matter what, whether it be with just words or with a blade. Asuka-chan just wants to believe Aizen will save'em all because it leaves her at peace...", he stated, looking back towards Yumi.

"But that's not the point...Just because you want peace of mind doesn't mean you should believe in something so fake. You know it to...don't you Gin? Aizen is just using the arrancar. He's just making them fight for him. For his own gain...", she laid back on the bed, starring at the ceiling now.

**NOTE:~ Sorry it's a short chapter! Been quite busy since school just ended and I had some tests to do but now I'm free for the summer!! Woot! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	15. Traces Of The Past

**NOTE:~ Here's Chapter 15 guys! Sorry it's taken a bit to get this out! Been busy and might actually have a job, which makes me a happy person. But enjoy guys!**

**The Tail of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 15: Traces Of The Past**

Arai and Daxton stood before Aizen, just standing there. They didn't say or do anything. Tousen was in the room with them as well.

"What are we going to do about Gin and Yumi, and also about that Lieutenant, Aria..?", Tousen questioned.

Aizen stood by the window, his gaze stern and a smile plastered across his lips. The pieces were falling into place. "It doesn't matter now. Everything will go as planned. Gin will just have to get hurt in the end", Aizen replied simply, his tone uncaring.

"And what of these two?", Tousen asked, referring to Daxton and Arai.

Aizen turned, looking back at Tousen, "What about them?". His smirk grew as Arai and Daxton faded away. They were just illusions created by his zanpakuto the whole time. Powerful illusions to.

**~With Yumi~**

A sigh escaped her lips as she sensed the fighting beyond the building walls, sensed the arrival of Captains. Had they come to save her? To help her? To save that human girl, Orihime? She could only wonder.

Gin had disappeared early in the morning. She wasn't sure where he had went but he was somewhere about Las Noches. She was still in his room. Just sitting there and thinking. She didn't want to just sit there. She wanted to do something. Sitting and waiting for something to happen was getting old now. Even if Gin had told her to stay in his room, it wasn't like she'd be in much danger leaving it now. Most of the Espada were either dead, fighting, or doing who knows what.

While everyone was busy fighting, she was just sitting there and it annoyed her. They were there fighting now to help the ryoka, to get Orihime out of there, and probably to help her to, and her lieutenant. She had to help them in some way.

Yumi rose to her feet, walking over to the door. She unlocked it, peering out into the hall and looking both ways before slipping out of Gin's room. She was quick to flash step about the building. She may not have her zanpakuto anymore, but what her zanpakuto told her was stuck in her head. She didn't need a blade to use her power.

"Stop...", a voice called to her and she stopped, looking back to see Asuka standing there. Yumi raised a brow at her. Why was she there? Asuka looked at her and then towards the ground, "I'm sorry...".

Yumi's eyes widened with surprise. She was apologizing? "Aizen-sama....doesn't have plans to save his Espada that have already perished....I can feel Szayel-sama, Nnoitra-sama...their reitsu is fading to...But Aizen-sama hasn't tried to step up....", Asuka looked up at Yumi, tears in her eyes, "He really isn't going to save us, is he?". It would appear that the words Yumi had said before had gotten through to her. She was finally understanding.

Yumi felt sorry for her. Asuka wasn't a bad arrancar. She was a good one really. She was innocent. To think that she had become such a creature like this was unfortunate. Yumi smiled softly at Asuka, walking over to the girl and pulling her into a hug, allowing her to cry in her chest, since the girl was shorter than herself.

"I wanted something...to believe in...Aizen-sama, he was the only hope I had...", Asuka whimpered, sobbing into Yumi's clothing.

"I know...But believing in a false hope such as that...not seeing the truth...it would have destroyed you", Yumi stated, rubbing the girls back as she tried to comfort her.

"I know now...", Asuka pulled her head back and looked up at Yumi, "That's why I want to help you...I can't do much...but I want to help you however I can".

"Thank you, Asuka-chan", Yumi replied. She was glad she had her as a friend again. Yumi's gaze quickly shifted down the hall as she felt a familiar presence. It couldn't be. "Asuka...get behind me..", she told the girl, pulling her behind her as she stared down the hall.

"Protecting one of them?", came a familiar voice and the figure that matched came into view. Yumi's heart jumped. Could this be another illusion from the past? "Kainashi...", Yumi whispered, "You're not really here...". Yumi shook her head. This had to be another trick made by Aizen, right?

"I am here. I am real. I accompanied the four Captains that also came here", Kainashi explained as he stepped towards Yumi and Asuka, "I've come to bring you back to Seireitei". Kainashi held out his hand to Yumi.

Yumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her brother, someone who hated her, was there to save her? Was this for real? Could she trust him? All these questions ran into her head. She was confused. Suddenly she felt Asuka grip her hand. She looked back at the arrancar, who was peering around her and starring at Kainashi.

"He's lying...", Asuka stated, looking up at Yumi, "He's lying!".

Yumi's gaze quickly went back to Kainashi, narrowing her eyes on him. She wasn't sure how Asuka knew this, but she wasn't ready to trust Kainashi after what had happened in their past. He still followed their mother, who hated her.

"Come now Yumi. Who are you going to trust? Your enemy or your brother?", Kainashi asked, taking a step closer to Yumi.

"She isn't my enemy. She is my friend and I will believe her over you any day", Yumi said sternly, narrowing her gaze on her brother. Kainashi slowly lowered his hand, all kindness disappearing from his features until he resembled a cold, heartless man.

"Have it your way...I was hoping you would come to me peacefully...", he placed a hand on his blade, slowly unsheathing it, "But if a painful death is what you want...it is what I'll give you". Kainashi suddenly ran at them, blade raised as his reitsu suddenly burst out, surrounding him in a red aura.

Yumi quickly turned, grabbing Asuka and flash stepping out of the way. Fighting in a hall like that was dangerous. She had to lead Kainashi into the open where it would be easier to fight.

"Running away Yumi?!", Kainashi exclaimed, "That's just like you! Running from everything! Running from your past! You can't run and hide forever!".

"Yumi, turn left up here. There's a way outside. It will take us outside of Szayel-sama's lab. It's destroyed now from the fighting...so we'll end up right outside...!", Asuka explained quickly. Yumi nodded to the arrancar and was quick to follow the instructions. Szayel was fighting a Captain so surely the Captain would help stop Kainashi, right? Well...depending on the Captain.

"You're weak!", Kainashi called after her, "Running from a fight is weak!".

Yumi ignored Kainashi, focusing on where she was going. "There!", Asuka pointed to a door up ahead. Yumi picked up her pace, turning slightly so she could just bash the door open with her shoulder. The door burst open and they were out in the fake sun, Yumi's shoulder now in pain from ramming into the large metal doors but she would live.

Yumi was quick to move away from the doors, Kainashi bursting through them moments later and knocking the doors right off their hinges. Asuka let out a scream at this. Yumi quickly moved to the location of the Captain. As the group came into view she could see one of the ryoka laying on the ground injured, and Renji laying on the ground, also injured. The Captain she spotted was Mayuri. Great. It just had to be him.

"C-Captain Mamori!", Renji said as he saw her in surprise. Yumi came to a stop, setting Asuka down.

"Captain Mayuri, why was Kainashi allowed to come here?", she quickly asked the twelfth division Captain.

Mayuri looked at her blankly. "Does it look like I know..?", he asked, giving her a blank stare. Everyone looked over as Kainashi came into view.

"Shit...", she cursed.

"Ah, so you wanted witnesses?", Kainashi questioned. He didn't care if people were watching him kill his own sister. It was an order from their mother. He would follow it. Unlike his sister, he was loyal.

"Kainashi, what are you trying to do? Why are you trying to kill me?!", Yumi questioned, narrowing her gaze on him.

"Because mother ordered me to", he stated simply, "Just like she ordered me to dispose of those two friends of yours. Now you can join them".

Everyone fell silent at this. '_But I thought....they followed Aizen...that he faked their deaths...that he...unless...but then..._', Yumi's head was now filled with confused thoughts. Had her brother really killed her friends? Yumi shook her head.

"No, Aizen used them. He faked their deaths. They're alive...they're here...", Yumi stated, shaking her head at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Kainashi stated, "But I killed them. I would have killed you as well if you were there. If you were with them then none of this would be happening".

Everyone seemed stunned to hear this. Yumi hissed lowly, lowering her head so her bangs hid her eyes.

"Asuka...Please go inform Gin...that the situation has changed...", Yumi spoke back to Asuka, trying to stay calm.

"Y-Yes!", Asuka was quick to take off back into the building of Las Noches.

"What?!", Renji exclaimed, "Ichimaru?! But he's with Aizen! Y-You can't tell me you're working with Aizen to, Captain Mamori?!".

"No...I'm not working with Aizen...", Yumi replied, "But right now Renji...I have no time to explain". Yumi's head lifted up and her eyes were that familiar rainbow color as she glared at her older brother. "You took away my family. You killed them with no god damn reason besides that bitch wanted you to", her reitsu began to spin around her.

"How dare you insult your own mother", Kainashi growled at her.

"She's not my mother! I have no mother! I have no older brother! My family was Arai and Daxton. The two souls who saved me from hell", Yumi growled back, narrowing her gaze at her brother now. She would take him down. This bastard was not her brother. Not anymore. He had stopped being her brother a long time ago.

"You will not use the Niji Kochou against me", Kainashi stated, pulling out an odd looking device.

"So that's why he wanted to carry it", Mayuri pointed out as he watched the display with boredom.

"What do you mean?", Renji questioned, looking towards Captain Mayuri.

"I made that device as a per caution in case things got out of hand with the Niji Kochou...", Mayuri stated simply.

Kainashi ran at Yumi, swinging his blade down at her. She swiftly dodged, side stepping and throwing a punch at him. He ducked and punched the device into her gut. The device immediately latched onto her form. Yumi wrapped her arms around her stomach, suddenly feeling sick, feeling as if she was being drained, and she was. The rainbow reitsu that had been surrounding her faded away and her eyes went back to normal.

"W-What's going on...?", she questioned aloud.

"Your reitsu is being drained and suppressed into that device", Kainashi explained, "And you can't remove it either". He smirked at her before he kicked her to the ground. "You should never have left", Kainashi stated, grasping Yumi's hair and pulling her up by it. Yumi winced in pain, now trying to pry his hand from her hair.

"But I can't say I'm not glad you ran away. Finally mother acknowledges me...I'm not invisible in her eyes anymore. And after I kill you, I will be the family's heir of power...!", Kainashi laughed, lifting up his blade. He sounded as if he went mad with the way he was laughing.

"Kainashi!", Yumi exclaimed, "S-She...is using you...she won't acknowledge you...You're nobody in her eyes...Just...someone she can use...just like Aizen. Like Aizen using the Espada, using the hollow....She doesn't care about you...Kai...Stop this now...".

"It's too late to plead for mercy now!", Kainashi stated, ignoring her words, "Mother is nothing like Aizen! She will recognize me as soon as I kill you! She will recognize me as the true heir!".

"KAINASHI! The heir?! Heir to what?! The Niji Kochou can't exist if I die. The power will die. There will be no more users...It won't just transfer to you! Stop this foolishness!", she winced as he jerked her hair, shutting her up. He lifted her up off the ground, holding her in the air now by her hair.

"You're wrong. The power. It will come to me! Once your gone!", Kainashi laughed. He truly had gone mad. Kainashi raised his blade, bringing it down to finally kill his sister. Kill the one person that he thought stood in his way. Yumi couldn't close her eyes, no matter how much she wanted to. She watched as the blade approached.

Suddenly everything seemed to slow down as a figure appeared, Yumi was knocked to the ground and the blade met with the new comer.

Yumi's eyes grew wide with horror at this. No. This couldn't be. Why did this happen? Why?

"ASUKA!", she exclaimed, her screams echoing through out Las Noches.

The person that had appeared had been Asuka. The person that had taken the hit instead of her was Asuka. The person with a blade plunged through her chest right now was Asuka.

"Why..? Asuka...you shouldn't of...", Yumi shook her head, watching the bleeding arrancar. She had her hands placed on the blade, blood streaming from the wound and now from her mouth. But despite the condition and situation she was currently in, she turned her head and smiled at Yumi.

"I...I...said I'd help...you...", Asuka stated, "Please...stop Aizen...from destroying the balance...I realized...Hollow need shinigami, just as....as shinigami need hollow...". Asuka began to cough, blood spitting out of her mouth. "I....I'm sorry though....I...couldn't find...Gin-sama...". Kainashi withdrew his blade from Asuka's small form, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Asuka...", Yumi whispered, feeling Asuka's life force fading and then it was gone. Yumi lowered her head, her bangs hiding her eyes once more.

"Why is it that...everyone I care about....you take away...?", she questioned softly, her gaze quickly lifting and glaring at Kainashi, who seemed satisfied that he had taken another friend from Yumi's life.

"Don't worry...You'll be able to join her soon enough", Kainashi stated, grinning at her with a psychotic look in his eyes. Yumi growled at him, shaking her head. "No..You can go to hell", she hissed, her eyes turning back to their rainbow color, the device on her beginning to crack as her reitsu began to form around her. Everyone was quiet as they continued to watch. After all, what could they say right now?

"Gin was right...Because I wasn't there that night...I grew stronger...because I wasn't there that night I am here now to take my revenge...Because I didn't die that night...I can finally sooth your corrupt soul", Yumi stated, the device continuing to crack, "I feel sorry for you because you never knew true love. That women called mother would never love you. She could never love you. You were her reject child...and you always will be...it's best I sooth your soul now...".

She held out her hand, her reitsu beginning to gather there in the shape of a sword. The device suddenly shattered just as the blade was finished forming and Kyuuten Tsubasa was back as a zanpakuto. Kainashi growled at her, screaming as he ran at her in a psychotic rage, his blade held above his head. She readied herself, holding her blade in front of her. As he approached, she lunged forward. The sound of a blade piercing flesh and a choked groan of pain was heard. Yumi had stabbed Kainashi. He leaned forward against her shoulder, his blade slipping from his hand and to the ground.

"I...", Kainashi whispered, "Hate you...".

Yumi closed her eyes, withdrawing her blade from her brothers body as it fell to the ground. She stared down at him. "I know you hate me. But I never once hated you. Not until now. You took away my family...". She stood there for a moment as she watched the life leave her brothers eyes. She could feel tears burning in her eyes. Even if she said he wasn't her brother anymore, it still hurt to kill him knowing what he had been through, knowing that the person who corrupted him was still around.

"Captain Mamori...", Renji called to her, "What's going on here? What's happening with you and Gin?".

Yumi looked over at Renji, opening her mouth to respond when suddenly the Third Espada, Halibel appeared before her.

"I'm sorry...", she muttered her apology as she wrapped her arms around her and used sonido to move out of there quickly. They suddenly appeared in a room, the human girl was already there and so was Aizen, Tousen and Gin. Gin couldn't even look at her for some reason.

"Ah, it's nice of you to join us Miss Mamori", Aizen greeted her as he made his way down the steps towards her and the human girl, "And I see you were able to restore Kyuuten Tsubasa. How wonderful".

"What's going on...?", Yumi questioned, gripping her blade firmly as Aizen approached.

"It's beginning", Aizen stated simply, "My dear little butterfly. Why don't you go and stand by Tousen and Gin?".

Yumi shook her head, now stepping between Aizen and Orihime. "You can go to hell...", Yumi growled.

"Might I remind you that Miss Yakatsu is still here", Aizen smiled at her before looking back towards Tousen as he drew the female from behind him. Aizen looked back at her, "Don't you want her to be able to continue living?".

"You bastard...", Yumi hissed. She didn't want to move. She didn't want Aizen to go anywhere near Orihime because she feared what he would do to the innocent girl. But she had no choice. Yumi slowly began to walk up the steps, carrying her blade a little loosely in her hand now. The moment she passed Aizen, he suddenly swiped Kyuuten Tsubasa from her hands.

"You won't be needing this...", he stated, "And don't even try calling to it...". Yumi shot a glare at Aizen before continuing up the steps until she reached the top. She looked at Gin questionably. What was he doing?

"Gin...", she began, "I thought you were going to stop this...stop Aizen...?".

Gin merely smiled at her, his old familiar smile. Yumi shook her head at him before turning away. Was this all just a game to him now? Was she really just his toy?

Gin held his smile even after Yumi looked away. He knew she was upset. He knew she thought everything that had happened between them had meant nothing to them. But it did. It meant the world to him. But he couldn't turn against Aizen. Aizen practically raised him. And it wasn't like Seireitei would forgive him for his actions if he suddenly just turned good and helped Yumi, right? He would be punished. He would be killed. Right?

"So I'm nothing to you then...?", Yumi questioned, feeling tears threatening to fall.

"It wasn' like I could change, ya know?", Gin began, "Even if I did go back, Seireitei would 'ave my head...".

"You're wrong....", Yumi shook her head, "You may be punished...but you wouldn't be killed...You're just the same. You didn't change. You were just tricking me. Once again...the silly butterfly was fooled by the tricky fox...".

"No need for tears, Yumi-chan", Aizen called to her as he made his way back up the stairs, "Gin knows where his loyalty lies. I told you, you were foolish to try and change that".

"Shut up you bastard...", Yumi hissed, glaring at Aizen. Once again her heart was shattered, it was aching. She wished she were dead. She wished none of this had happened. If she hadn't taken this mission she wouldn't be hurting like this. If she hadn't taken this mission then Asuka probably wouldn't have died. She cursed herself for being so foolish, so stupid.

**END:~ I know, crappy chapter! But it's a chapter nonetheless =D I hope you liked despite how stupid it was lol. Look forward to some awesomeness in the next chapter! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	16. The Rain Don’t Last Forever

**NOTE:~ This Chapter I guess you can call filler since I don't want this fic to end just yet! So here's some 'filler' for ya of the past. Of how life was before the betrayal of Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. And also, I dunno if Seireitei has a cemetery or not but too bad, they get one in this! XD Enjoy~!**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 16: The Rain Don't Last Forever**

_**Somebody said that nothing lasts forever, Just the storm so I've been told, But it seems that when it rains it pours.**_

"It happened again...", Yumi murmured, placing a hand on her head. She had a hang over. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho and Izuru-fukutaicho...why me...?".

She groaned as she sat up. Something was odd. For some reason what she was laying on didn't feel like her bed. She still held her head with one hand, eyes still closed and trying to block out the sun light, while her other hand felt around to feel where she was. This definitely didn't feel like her bed. It felt more like...a couch? She quickly sat up, eyes wide open. She ignored the pain in her head now and quickly looked around. She was in her Captain's office.

'_How did I end up here?! I swear I went and passed out at home last night..! Oh no! Please don't let Ichimaru-taicho see me like this!_', she thought to herself but it was too late.

"Ah Mornin' Yumi-chan", came that familiar voice. This startled Yumi, causing her to yelp and fall right off the couch onto the floor, which didn't help her hang over at all. "Ya ok Yumi-chan?", her Captain questioned as he now stood in front of her, his usual smile plastered across his lips, his hands folded behind his back. He didn't offer to help her up. Why would he?

"I-Ichimaru-taicho!", Yumi quickly rose to her feet, her face tinted as she quickly bowed to him in embarrassment, "I-I'm so sorry Taicho! I don't know how I got here last night....I must've came here naturally....I'm sorry...".

"I brought ya'ere", Gin stated simply, turning and stepping over to his desk, which was piled with paper work he could really care less doing.

"T-Taicho...?", Yumi watched him in confusion.

"I found ya passed out on the street. Couldn't just leave ya there. There're some people that woulda taken advantage of the situation", Gin stated, taking a seat and looking boredly over the papers. As if it wasn't bad enough that she woke up in her Captains office, but he had found her passed out in the street?! Oh this was horrible. He probably thought she was some sort of horrible drunk or something. She frowned, chewing on her bottom lip now as she tried to find something to say. Some excuse that would make the situation better. But nothing came to mind.

"Yumi-chan, ya wouldn't know where Izuru-kun is, would ya?", Gin asked, looking up at her. He really didn't want to do his paper work so brushing it off on Izuru would be just fine.

She looked at him and shook her head, "N-No...The last time I saw Izuru-fukutaicho was last night. When I left, he was still drinking with Matsumoto-fukutaicho...".

"Ah, so she's the culprit stealin' my ranked members", Gin let out a small chuckle, rising to his feet, "Come Yumi-chan".

"Y-Yes...", she quickly followed her Captain out. They were going to find Izuru.

Her gaze was on the ground as they walked. She felt so stupid. Passing out in the street like that and having her Captain find her. That was the worst thing that could've happened. She was ready to just die of embarrassment. She had sworn off drinking with Rangiku before, but every time she was dragged back in. She was a bad drunk.

As they approached the Tenth Division Captain's quarters, they could hear yelling. Annoyed yelling and stuttered apologies, as well as reassurance that everything was fine.

"Now, now, Snowy-taicho", Gin called into the room as he opened the door, smiling at the three in the room, "There's no need to yell at'em like that".

"I-Ichimaru-taicho!", Izuru stuttered. By the looks of things, he was suffering from a hang over as well.

"Ichimaru", Captain Hitsugaya turned to face the Third Division Captain, "I don't know about you but I personally don't like to come to my office with two passed out Vice-Captains barely clothed with sake bottles surrounding them...".

Yumi glanced around the Tenth Division office, seeing all the bottles of sake and the spaces where Izuru and Matsumoto had been laying in them. But the two Vice-Captains were now fully clothed, which must have just happened before they arrived because their outfits looked like they had just quickly been thrown back on.

"Come now Hitsugaya-taicho!", Rangiku called to the young Captain, wrapping her arms around him and practically smothering him with her over sized chest, "Nothing happened~! Besides, Yumi-chan was here to monitor us most of the night". At hearing that the Third Seat of the Third division had also been there, he shot a glare towards her, which caused her to hide behind her Captain. She never liked being glared at by Hitsugaya. This had become a routine actually. Matsumoto would invite her to drink, she would, and then she would get in trouble by the Tenth Division Captain. Man, she really had to stop drinking.

"Nonetheless", Hitsugaya began, "I don't want anymore drinking in my office!".

"Alrigh' Snowy-taicho", Gin chimed in, "Ya all can drink in the Third Division office".

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. He wasn't serious, right?

"Kiddin'~!", he chimed up again, "Come Izuru-kun". With this, Ichimaru turned away and headed out of the room, Izuru quickly following after him. Yumi stood there for a moment, just watching the two walk out.

"Be careful around him, Mamori-san", Hitsugaya called to her. She looked back at the young Captain in confusion.

"What do you mean Hitsugaya-taicho?", she questioned.

"Gin isn't someone you should give your full trust to. He's dangerous. Be careful", with that, Hitsugaya turned and stepped over to his desk, which was covered in empty sake bottles as well. Yumi stood there for a moment, looking at Hitsugaya. What did he mean by Gin was dangerous?

"Yumi-chan~!", she heard her Captains voice call to her and she jumped. "C-Coming Ichimaru-taicho!", she quickly said, bowing to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto before quickly rushing from the room to follow after her Captain and Vice-Captain.

"I wonder where he ran off to...", Yumi murmured, her and Izuru now sitting in the Third Division office. It was almost the end of the day and the two had just finished the last of the paper work in which Gin had left them to do.

"Who knows", Izuru stated with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. Both their hands were sore from filling out the paper work. It was hard work and even though they always seen the work piling up, they never tried to do it before it had gotten as bad as it had. They always hoped Gin would do it sometime instead of going out to find something mischievous to do, but alas that never happened. They were always the ones stuck doing it. Yumi was thankful though that Izuru helped her do it. He could have just left her to do it all the time, but he never did. He was a good friend.

"Izuru-fukutaicho...", Yumi began, looking up at Izuru, "The anniversary is coming up. Hinamori-fukutaicho and myself were going to go and visit them tomorrow and we were wondering if you would like to join us?".

Izuru looked up at her, smiling at her. "Of course I'll come. Arai and Daxton were my friends to".

"Alright, good", Yumi stated, looking down, "I'm glad I became friends with you and Momo. You guys graduated a year before we did but you were still there to hang out like friends do, even though you had your duties and such. I should be grateful for how things are".

Izuru watched her for a moment before rising to his feet, "Well...I think we should get out of here before Matsumoto arrives with some sake...". Yumi looked back at him, nodding before rising to her feet. She helped Izuru stack the finished paper work neatly before heading out of the office with him. The two went their separate ways.

Yumi's gaze shifted up to the moon, smiling softly. '_Everything's ok now. I have good friends. I have a good Captain. I should be grateful...I shouldn't want anything more...yet I do. I wish I had the courage to tell him how I felt. I wish I was strong enough to express myself to him. But I'm not. I don't think I'll ever be strong enough..._', she thought to herself, her gaze shifting from the darkened sky until they fell on a figure up ahead. She smiled.

"Good evening Aizen-taicho", she greeted the Fifth Division Captain.

He smiled at her, "Why good evening Miss Mamori. You wouldn't happen to know where Ichimaru-taicho is? I came to inform him of the Captain's meeting we have tomorrow morning".

Yumi shook her head, "No..I'm sorry Aizen-taicho. He disappeared today, leaving me and Izuru-fukutaicho to do his piles of paper work....".

"Oh, that's alright. You have a good night, Mamori-chan", Aizen gave a slight nod to her as she bowed before walking by her. She watched him for a moment, smiling still.

'_He's a good Captain...Hinamori-chan is quite lucky..._', Yumi thought to herself before turning and beginning to walk once more. Yumi went home and was in bed early that night. Most would have thought that she was going to take the next day off because of what that day was, but she didn't. She couldn't.

"Good morning Izuru-fukutaicho", Yumi greeted her Vice-Captain. He blinked at her cheerfulness. Today was a sad day, yet she was hiding it by pretending to be happy?

"Good morning...", he watched as she walked by him and over to the desk in the office, gathering up some of the paper work. She looked back at him with a smile.

"Izuru-fukutaicho, would you mind helping me bring these to hand in so Ichimaru-taicho doesn't get in trouble?", she asked.

"U-Uhm..of course", he walked over, picking up the other pile that was left on the desk before following her out. The two walked silently through the halls, saying hello to those they passed. It was like this every year since Arai and Daxton's death. Every time the anniversary came around she would act all cheerful despite how she really felt inside. She never took the day off. She kept her head held high and tried to act like everything was ok. But everyone knew it wasn't. Everyone knew that there must be some sort of pain she held inside. Some sort of conflict she must have been having with herself.

As the two walked, their Captain approached them. "Good morning Ichimaru-taicho", Yumi greeted the silver haired man.

"Yumi-chan? I thought ya woulda taken today off", he commented, acting surprised to see her.

"Why would I do that?", Yumi giggled, "I have a duty to perform as your Third Seat. I have no reason to take the day off".

"Shouldn't ya be mourning over your friends deaths'er somethin'?", Ichimaru asked, not caring that his question sounded quite rude. Yumi was silent at this, but still held her smile, which surprised Izuru and even Ichimaru.

"There's no point in crying over something I can't change. I'm sad they're gone. But I know they wouldn't want me at their grave every day crying", Yumi stated, "Now please excuse us, Ichimaru-taicho...".

With that, Yumi stepped around their Captain, continuing to deliver the papers. Izuru was quick to follow her. He wanted to say something to comfort her. She was upset. He knew that. But he couldn't find the words right then.

After the two had dropped off the paper work, the two headed out. Today was a slow day. Nothing seemed to really be happening today. It was dull.

Izuru glanced towards Yumi, knowing their Captain's words had upset her and she was still upset over them.

"I know Ichimaru-taicho was out of line for saying that...But don't mind it...I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings", Izuru stated, smiling at her. She looked at him, still holding that fake smile.

"I'm ok. Don't worry about it, but thank you for caring Izuru-fukutaicho. I will see you later on. I have some duties that need attending to", with that, Yumi left Izuru standing there alone. He knew she wasn't ok, but she would never admit it. She didn't like to burden others with her feelings.

Finally the day was over and Yumi had finished her duties. "Ah, there all finished. Now to head over to meet Momo and Kira", outside of Seireitei, when they were off duty, she didn't call them Vice-Captain's. There was no reason to, she found anyway. She made her way to the cemetery, smiling as she saw Momo and Kira already there waiting for her.

"There you are", Momo was quick to hug the third seat, "You ok? Kira told me what Ichimaru-taicho said...".

"I'm fine. It doesn't matter what he says anyway", Yumi stated, hugging her friend back, "Shall we go in?". She pulled out from the hug and the group headed into the cemetery. They walked passed many grave stones until they reached two at the far end of the cemetery. They were already cleaned and flowers had been placed on them, as had every other stone there. Yumi knelt down before them, setting some flowers down on each grave.

"Hey Arai, Daxton, it's Yumi, and Momo and Kira are here to..", Yumi began, smiling softly at the two grave stones.

The three hung around the grave stones for a bit, talking about old memories and how they first met each other. Pretty soon the sun was beginning to set.

"Hey Yumi, do you want to go grab something to eat with Momo and me?", Kira asked, smiling at her. Yumi smiled back, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm not all that hungry, thanks anyway Kira. You two go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow", Yumi replied.

"Are you sure?", Momo insisted, "We'll go for your favorite".

"Yes, I'm sure, but thank you for coming here with me", Yumi got to her feet, hugging Kira and Momo, "Bye guys". She watched as the two walked away for a moment before kneeling back down in front of the grave stones. She ran her hand over their engraved names. Finally, tears filled her eyes. She would never cry in front of anyone, always alone. She didn't want to appear weak.

"I miss you two so much...", she whispered to them, "It isn't the same without you...you're my family...". Yumi wrapped her arms around herself, continuing to cry. The sky seemed to understand her feelings and began to weep with her, rain falling down over Soul Society. Despite this, Yumi didn't move. She stayed sitting there, but she did raise her head towards the sky. It was just like that day. The day the two were berried.

_The sky was grey and sadness was in the air. A distant rumble could be heard as the funeral began. The Captain's were there, all of them. It was to show respect, to show that the two did mean something since they were going to be ranking officers in the Gotei 13 before they had been murdered. This was the least they could do to pay their respects to the strong fighters that had been killed._

_Yumi was standing by Izuru and her Captain, Hinamori also standing by her as well. Everyone was silent as the Captain Commander began to say a few words about Arai and Daxton, about how they didn't get a chance to know them but that they were strong fighters. _

_Yumi stared at the caskets that were ready to be lowered into the ground. Her heart hurt and she felt sick. Her family was gone. They were in those two boxes. But despite how she felt, she didn't cry. Even Hinamori wept, but she didn't._

_The rain began to fall as Yamamoto finished his speech. A few people stayed out longer to pay their respects but as the rain continued, the group began to lessen and everyone began to head back to get out of the rain. _

"_Don't stay out too much longer", Aizen stated, "You don't want to catch a cold". He told Izuru, Hinamori, and herself before leaving himself._

"_Yumi, we should go..", Momo tried to reason with her._

"_You guys go...", Yumi stepped forward and placed a hand on one of the wet caskets, "I'll be there in a bit"._

"_Are you sure?", Izuru asked._

"_Mhm...Go on guys. Get out of the rain...", Yumi didn't even look at them. She just stood there._

"_Ok...", Izuru shook his head at Hinamori as she was about to protest. Yumi needed to be alone. He began leading Hinamori out of there, leaving Yumi alone in the rain._

_Yumi closed her eyes, picturing the bloody and mangled bodies of her friends when she had seen them the other day. She fell to her knees and began to weep. She cried, she screamed for the pain, for the loss she was feeling. But no one came to comfort her. No one came to see what was happening. No one cared. She cried and screamed alone. She had no one left. She was alone._

Yumi stared at the sky, letting the rain soak away her tears. She did not scream this time. She stayed quiet. She could feel a scream building up inside of her, but she wouldn't release it. She knew no one would come. She would be left alone.

She felt a gentle hand being placed on her shoulder and her attention slowly turned to the pale hand before following it up to see who it belonged to. To her surprise, it belonged to her Captain. He was smiling at her, like always. Did he come to make her feel even worse? But instead of the smart ass comment she was expecting, he suddenly wrapped a blanket around her and helped her to her feet.

"It ain't good to sit out here and weep", he stated simply, leading her away from the cemetery and back to the Third Division officer. There she was given a change of clothes and a nice warm cup of tea.

"Why were ya alone?", Gin questioned, "Ya should be with Izuru-kun and Hinamori-chan, right?".

Yumi slowly looked up at him and then away, "Ya...but...I didn't want to bother them with how gloomy I am. So I told them to go off on their own...I'm fine though, really...".

"Ya a bad lyer", Gin stated, placing a hand on her moppy head of hair, "Ya alone? That why?".

Yumi froze, looking into her Captain's face. He had said alone just a few minutes ago, but this time the way he said it was different. Like this time, it had a different meaning.

"Ya got no one left..?", Gin continued, "So ya gotta carry ya weight alone?".

Just when Yumi thought her Captain barely noticed her. When she thought he didn't even really care for her, she finds out he understands her more than she knows. He knew the way she felt. He knew she felt alone. That she had no one. He knew a lot.

"Ya not alone, Yumi-chan", Gin stated, pulling his hand from her hair, "Ya just looking at things the wrong way. Ya got Hinamori-chan, and Izuru-kun, and I bet Ran-chan to. Ya got lotsa people, ya just gotta open your eyes".

Yumi was silent as she stared at her Captain, who was now standing by the open door and watching the rain fall down. Open her eyes. Some advice from a man who always kept his eyes shut into slits. But what he had said made sense. She wasn't alone. She had people. She should be grateful. There was no point in weeping over the past. By keeping her mind in the past, she was keeping herself alone, pushing everyone away. She had to turn her gaze towards the future. It's ok to remember the past, just not to relive it.

She smiled, rising to her feet and walking over to her Captain. She couldn't help herself. She did it. She hugged him. This came to a surprise to Gin, but he just stood there as she hugged him, not hugging back.

"Thank you...Ichimaru-taicho...", Yumi whispered.

_**And you know the rain won't last forever, And you know the storm won't always flow, But if the sun don't shine forever, You gotta let it go**_

**END:~ Musical inspiration for this chapter is The Rain Don't Last Forever by Hope. Good song! Ok, so sorry for the filler chapter guys XD But oh well. Next chapter should be the normal! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	17. The Foxes Decision

**NOTE:~ We're nearing the end guys! But not quite yet! Chapter 17 coming your way~!**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 17: The Foxes Decision**

Yumi opened her eyes. The time had finally come. Aizen had trapped four of the Gotei 13 Squad Captain's in Las Noches, along with the ryoka. Now they were heading through a gargantua that lead into the world of the living. She avoided all eye contact with Gin now. He was nothing more than a traitorous bastard.

As they stepped out into the sky and looked down, they came upon shinigami. Not just any shinigami either. The remainder of the Captains, and Vice-Captains, even some Third-Seventh Seats were there.

"C-Captain-Commander...!", Yumi stuttered in surprise, looking over the group. She suddenly felt some sort of relief brush over her. Things were looking up.

"I see we made it in time..", Yamamoto stated.

"Made it in time..?", Aizen questioned, narrowing his gaze on the old man, "Exactly what are you referring to? I am well aware that this isn't Karakura Town. But that means nothing to me. Stark, Barragan, Halibel, come".

Suddenly three different gargantua's opened up around them, revealing the top three Espada and their Fraccion. '_Not good..._', Yumi thought to herself.

"If Karakura Town is in Soul Society, then I'll simply kill you here, and make the King's Key in Soul Society. Until then, Las Noches....is in your hands, Ulquiorra", as Aizen's words finished, Yumi could feel the sudden return of Ulquiorra's reitsu. She quickly looked back towards the gargantua that lead back into the room they had just left, where Ulquiorra and Orihime now were. She quickly turned, stepping towards the gargantua only to have Tousen grab her arm.

"You're not going back in there", Tousen stated. She growled, glaring at him.

"Let go, you asshole!", she hissed, trying to pull out of his grasp. His hold was strong. He didn't let go.

"There is no need to worry about the human girl, Orihime", Aizen stated, "Ulquiorra follows orders. He won't kill her unless I say".

Yumi looked back over at Aizen, "And you expect me to just leave her there with one of your _**trusty**_ Espada?!".

"Of course", Aizen stated simply. Yumi growled at this, yanking her arm away from Tousen's grasp. '_It's up to you, ryoka..._', she thought to herself, her gaze now shifting down towards the Captain's.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with me? You have your precious Espada...Why do you need me?", her gaze lifted back to Aizen. He wouldn't look at her. He didn't answer her.

"Everyone, stand back", Yamamoto instructed. He held up his can, which changed into his zanpakuto. "Reduce all creation to ash, Ryuujin Jakka!", fire suddenly came from the blade, bursting out around Yamamoto. He suddenly sent a ring of flames to surround Aizen, Gin, Tousen, her Vice-Captain, and herself, trapping them where they were. "Joukaku Enjou. Even Aizen won't be able to escape this wave of flames for a while. So let's make sure we finish the rest of them off".

"It's kinda hot!", commented Gin, "Captain-Commander sure went over board now didn't he? What should we do, Aizen-sama?". His gaze shifted from the flames to Aizen. "Now we won't be able to join in the fun!".

Yumi glared towards Gin, snorting at his words. "Serves you right", she hissed, crossing her arms, "By the time these flames die down, your precious Espada will be dead, Aizen. Then they'll take you down".

"That is where you're wrong...", Aizen turned towards her now, "My puzzles main piece is right in front of me. It only takes a single action to use it".

Yumi's gaze narrowed at Aizen, "What do you mean...?".

"I'm sure you have heard of the technique Akumu Kochou? The very technique that almost cost Seireitei most of their shinigami over 100 years ago", Aizen watched as her eyes grew wide with the realization as to what he was getting at.

"You bastard, you're not using me for that!", she exclaimed, "I won't do it! I won't!".

"You don't have to agree", Aizen stated, "I know exactly how to activate it. You will do it whether you like it or not...".

"Screw you! I will not! You can take that idea and shove it up your god complexed ass!", she held out her hand, "Come, Kyuuten Tsubasa!", she called her zanpakuto. It disappeared from Aizen's grasp and appeared in her hand. She was quick to un-sheath it, pointing the blade at Aizen, who simply chuckled.

"Have you forgotten...?", Aizen asked.

"Yumi..!", Aria winced slightly as Tousen placed his blade to her neck. Yumi narrowed her gaze at Aizen. "You're such a coward. Hiding behind things, using people for your own gain. Coward!", Yumi hissed, not lowering her blade. "Lower your blade Yumi", Aizen instructed her. She did not comply. She still stood there with it pointed at him.

"I've lost so much because of you", Yumi growled, "You destroyed a lot, even worked your hardest to break me into little pieces with illusions of my past. Now you threaten someone close to me...threaten to kill them like you almost did Momo. I'm tired of it! I won't let you threaten them any longer!". Yumi took a step towards Aizen only to hear Aria scream. "Take one more step...and she loses her head...", Tousen stated.

Yumi froze. Was she willing to sacrifice her Vice-Captain just so she could get her shot at Aizen? If she did this, would she be any better than him?

"Tousen, you really are blind. Following a man like him. You will not find your justice with him. He is not a god, nor is he someone you should want to follow. In the end, who is to say he won't kill you off to? A man like him isn't worth giving everything up over. Just because you think nothing will change if you turned back now, because you think either way you're dead, really you're just digging your own grave. But if you want to dig that grave, better make it big enough for three because in the end, all three of you will be dead...", Yumi stated, lowering her blade and switching it around so that she was now holding the blade, holding out the hilt towards Aizen, "If I don't kill you, there will be others. A butterfly is never alone, there is always another close behind and no fox will ever destroy its wings....".

Her words were not really directed at Tousen, even though that was who she had addressed. They were more directed towards Gin. He chose to follow someone who had written his own fate a long time ago. Aizen may not see it, he may not even think he will be killed at all. But everyone has their day, even Shinigami. They die to, no matter what, and Aizen's day was closing in fast.

Gin watched as Aizen took Yumi's sword back from her, her words echoing in his mind. He knew they were directed at him. Truth was, he had given up a lot for Aizen. Sure, maybe when he was a kid he was a twisted bastard as well, but Aizen had twisted him further over the years. The man had raised him, and made him trick everyone around him. Even his only true friend, Rangiku. Was he willing to sacrifice Yumi for him to? Sure, this had all been fun and games over the years he had spent with Aizen, and now...now he was getting tired of this game with Aizen. What was the point? Should he give up Yumi? His little butterfly? Let her fly free from the net only to be grasped in the clutches of a more dangerous beast?

"Good decision", Aizen commented with a smirk.

"YUMI NOW!", Aria suddenly exclaimed after Tousen had lowered his blade from her neck. She quickly elbowed him in the stomach, managing to break away from his grasp.

"Kyuuten Tsubasa!", Yumi called her blade to her once more, smirking at Aizen, "And the tables turn". She suddenly swung at him, only to have him quickly disappear and appear behind her, a rather unhappy look upon his features now.

"You're so foolish...", he commented, bursting out his reitsu and sending Yumi flying into her Vice-Captain.

"Err...You ok Aria...?", Yumi groaned as she sat up.

"Ya...I-I'm fine, Mamori-taicho...", Aria murmured, "But you're not". Yumi's eyes grew wide and she quickly looked back at Aria. A strange and evil smirk resided on her features. Her arm was suddenly grabbed and twisted behind her back, bringing her down to her knees and at the mercy of Aizen as he approached now.

"Aria...what the hell...?!", Yumi choked out, trying to ignore the pain.

"Don't you think it's odd how someone capable of being a Vice-Captain suddenly appeared when needed...?", Aria questioned with a smirk, "Aizen-sama, he created me". Yumi looked back at Aria as she suddenly pulled up her bangs, revealing a star like mask remnants on her forehead, which you could barely notice when her bangs were in the way.

"Arrancar...", Yumi hissed. How could they not have known?!

"Aria is my first creation that almost resembles a shinigami so it isn't that hard to mistake her as one", Aizen stated, picking up Yumi's zanpakuto where she had dropped it when he burst out his reitsu.

"Damn it...DAMN IT!", Yumi cursed, "I should've attacked...FUCK!". She growled, trying to move from Aria's grasp on her arm only to feel a jolt of pain stream through her. Her gaze then fell on Aizen as he approached her.

"You're so easy to manipulate", Aizen stated.

"I hate you....I hate you all!", Yumi exclaimed, her gaze glaring at Aizen.

"Since you don't want to cooperate now, I think we'll start it early...", Aizen commented, looking at Kyuuten Tsubasa in his hand and then back at Yumi. She shook her head, trying to struggle away from Aria, only to cry out in pain.

Gin just stood there and watched as Yumi was being held down now by someone she thought was her friend. She had that a lot. A lot of people she thought were her friends, really were her enemies. Though he couldn't blame her, Aizen was a smart man. Now the time had come where Aizen was going to activate it and was going to use her for his own gain. He wondered what he should do. Should he just stand there and watch?

Yumi shook her head as Aizen raised Kyuuten Tsubasa, "No...Don't you dare....SCREW OFF!", a sudden burst of reitsu threw Aria off of her and she was quick to kick up at Aizen's hand, knocking Kyuuten Tsubasa out of his hand and sent it flying into the air. It went flying towards the flames, suddenly landing right in them. Yumi smiled at this, watching as the blade shattered from how powerful the flames were. It had worked. Now Aizen wouldn't be able to use that technique.

"Now you can't activate the Akumu Kochou. To activate it I have to be stabbed with my own blade...now that Kyuuten Tsubasa is no longer in blade form, you can't use me!", Yumi stated with a smirk. Aizen stared towards where Kyuuten Tsubasa had landed in the flames, a rather unamused look on his face now.

"Why are you smirking..?", he suddenly asked, his gaze turning back to her, "It doesn't change my plans".

Yumi's smirk suddenly faded and her heart sank as he suddenly unsheathed Kyuuten Tsubasa from his hilt. "But if that was Kyuuten Tsubasa....!", Yumi shook her head. Aizen had made the illusion that his zanpakuto was Kyuuten Tsubasa and that her own was his in its sheath. His zanpakuto appeared in his other hand and he sheathed it in its sheath.

"You have to learn to pay better attention to details...", Aizen stated, raising Kyuuten Tsubasa and ready to stab into Yumi with it.

Gin watched the scene, his mind suddenly jumping to over drive. If Aizen stabbed Yumi right there, she would be lost forever. She would lose control and fight everyone until she was killed herself. He would never see her again. Did he want to give her up? His sweet little butterfly?

She's done so much for him, not only there but back in Seireitei when he was her Captain. She always pushed herself to help him, even without being asked. There, at first it had been a bumpy road but she had managed to unlock his emotions. She had managed to reveal things within himself he didn't know were there. This pain in his chest grew, infecting his lungs and making it hard to breath. She had tried so hard. She had been through so much and he was just making her suffer. Aizen might have been the man that raised him, but was that any reason to follow him? To give up everything just to follow a fake god?

Yumi watched as the blade came towards her. Everything seemed to slow down as the blade approached. But had her hearing gone out? She must've been hearing things...right?

"_**Shoot to kill, Shinso".**_

There was indeed a stabbing of a sword into flesh, but it wasn't into her. All she could do was sit there in shock, starring at the wound now in Aizen's shoulder. She slowly followed the blade to where it belonged and saw it was Shinso. It was Gin's blade. He had saved her? But why?!

"Gin...", Aizen's gaze shifted coldly towards Gin, placing a hand on Shinso and pulling it from his shoulder, watching as the blade slowly retracted.

"Sorry Aizen-sama, but I just can't have ya doin' that to my little butterfly...", Gin stated with a smirk. He knew Aizen was pissed. He could sense his reitsu swirling around and it seemed to over power all the other reitsu they could sense outside of the flames around them. "Yumi-chan, come'ere", Gin told her, "That's if ya don' wanna get killed by accident".

Yumi nodded slightly at Gin, quickly rising to her feet and running over to him, getting behind him. "Why are you helping me...?".

Gin looked back at her, "I'm openin' my eyes, showin' I'm not blind", he stated with a soft smile.

"Gin, you're making a big mistake", Aizen stated, narrowing his eyes on him. He had raised this man and he was choosing this little butterfly over him. She truly was something else. She managed to alter his fox. The fox he had do his bidding for over 100 years now.

"Nah Aizen-sama, I think I'm makin' the best decision I ever made", Gin stated, his grin turning sinister now, "I'm not a fox who likes to do ya biddin' anymore. Ya got Tousen, make'em do it".

"Gin...", Yumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Gin really switching sides? Or was this just another trick? No, it couldn't be a trick. He had stabbed Aizen. She saw it before her very eyes. He protected her. He had even called her his butterfly. Tears came to her eyes now at this. He was finally making a good decision.

"Don't cry righ' now, Yumi-chan. We gotta fight", Gin stated back to her.

"R-Right...", She quickly brushed away her tears and held out her hand, "Kyuuten Tsubasa!". Her blade appeared in her hand now as she prepared to fight Aizen, Tousen, and Aria with Gin. The flames didn't give them much space to fight so it made it even more dangerous that it already was. But this was a fight that needed to happen. The others were doing their part, it was time they did theirs.

**END:~ Sorry it's so short but people have bene bugging for a new chapter even though I just posted a filler chapter...maybe that's why? Lol. But anyway, here ya go! Again, sorry it's short but I hope you enjoyed and please review. See ya next chappy!**


	18. Fox Final Battle

**NOTE:~ Hey guys! Ok so I just wanted to say that since this is the last chapter of The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly that it has been wonderful to write this, and I am glad SO many enjoyed this story! When I started this, I didn't think I would get so many wonderful readers! You guys are all awesome! And I know you're sad that this is ending but...Good news. I know how some of you have been wondering if I will be writing another Gin fic and I kept saying No because I had no new ideas for one...**

**Well guess what guys. I HAVE AN IDEA! So after this one is over, I will be writing a new GinOC romance fic for you! So keep your eyes peeled for that, but I can tell you that it won't be out till around the middle of August since I will be quite busy till then. Now onto the chapter. Enjoy my wonderful readers~!**

**The Tail Of The Fox&The Butterfly**

**Chapter 18: Fox Final Battle**

"Aria's not as special as Aizen made'er sound", Gin informed Yumi, "She's like a shinigami but somethin' went wrong which made'er weak. So ya main opponent would be Tousen, careful 'round blindy. I'll take care of Aizen".

Yumi nodded, her gaze shifting now on Tousen. So she was to take out Aria and Tousen. But she was worried about Gin. Was he strong enough to beat Aizen? She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. She had to believe in Gin. Right now, she had to face her own opponent.

"Don't you worry little Yumi-taicho~! I promise to make your death quick!", Aria stated as she was the first to come at Yumi wielding a blade. Yumi raised Kyuuten Tsubasa, blocking Aria.

"I think you have it mixed up...YOU'RE the one who's going to have a quick death!", Yumi growled, pushing Aria back before holding up her hand, causing a swirl of rainbow like reitsu to appear before it transformed into little butterflies, quickly fluttering at Aria.

Gin smirked at Aizen, his eyes still in slits. "I got tired of playin' ya games, sorry", he apologized.

"Gin, you will regret this decision", Aizen stated, a rather unhappy look upon his features. He could see his puzzle beginning to fall apart. His perfect puzzle he had worked at for over 100 years. No. He wouldn't let Gin or Yumi ruin this for him. They were both going to die.

Gin's grin merely grew and he took a step back before unsheathing Shinso once more, "I've seen ya illusions too many times so tha' won't work on me now, Shinso". Shinso's blade extended once more, shooting out at an immense speed and aiming for Aizen's stomach. Aizen was quick to side step the blade before going at Gin head on. He appeared beside him. "I don't need illusions to teach you a lesson...", Aizen stated, narrowing his cold gaze on the fox, about to stab him with his zanpakuto.

"GOD DAMN IT! STUPID BUTTERFLIES!", Aria hissed, swatting at all the annoying butterflies made up of rainbow reitsu. She raised her blade, suddenly blocking Yumi's as she came at her. "Ya can't distract me that easily! I may not have power, but I do have speed and that's all I need to beat a butterfly!", Aria laughed, kicking Yumi away from her. She quickly followed up by going at her once more while she was off balance. Yumi growled as she was slammed down, Aria pushing against her zanpakuto as she hovered over her.

"You may have gotten the guy, but you'll never have that life with him", Aria stated, "You and your depression. You were SO lost when he left. HAH! Dependent on a man, you have no real strength of your own!".

"Shut up!", Yumi hissed, trying to push Aria off of her.

"Oh come now, you know I'm right!", laughed Aria, "You were so alone each and every day, even when Rangiku came to cheer you up, you faked it! You're so weak!". Aria pushed down harder, her blade now only inches from Yumi's neck. "Weak little butterfly. I'll tear those wings off and watch you squirm!".

"I said...", Yumi pushed back harder on Aria, "SHUT UP!". She suddenly sent Aria flying back towards the flames. She managed to catch herself before she landed in them, releasing a soft laugh.

"That was close...", Aria murmured, looking back at the flames and then forward, her smile quickly fading as Yumi appeared in front of her. "Burn in hell!", Yumi exclaimed, punching her in the face and causing her to fall back into the flames. Her screams suddenly echoed through the air as she began to burn away. Yumi watched as her flesh began to wither away from her body before it slowly began to disappear. "Stupid arrancar...", Yumi murmured to herself.

She relaxed for a moment, taking a deep breath. But she didn't have much time to relax as Tousen suddenly came at her. She quickly jumped away from him, his blade just barely missing her. '_Crap...I have to face Tousen...I'll have to watch out for his bankai if he uses it..._', she thought to herself.

"Ya seem so slow Aizen-sama~!", Gin teased, blocking another attack from Aizen, "Have ya gotten rusty?".

"You're under-estimating me Gin", Aizen stated, narrowing his gaze on the man before suddenly appearing behind him. He swung his zanpakuto downwards at his head, but Gin quickly lowered his stance, swinging Shinso up and above his head just in time to block Aizen's attack.

"And ya under-estimatin' me as well...", chuckled Gin. He pushed off of Aizen and the two began to attack each other, although with the way they were attacking and blocking each others attacks it looked more like a spare than an actual battle. Maybe they were equally matched? Not a chance.

This reminded Gin of the old times, when he used to train with Aizen, since the man had practically raised him after all. Except this time was different. This time Gin stood a chance. All the other times he would have gotten injured by now. But he didn't even have a scratch on him. As the two clashed blades once more, Gin leaned in, his smirk quite sinister now. "This is what happens when ya mess with _**my **_things", Gin stated, "I'm a very greedy man".

"Damn...", Yumi grunted. She had once again just barely dodged another attack from Tousen, receiving a small cut on her cheek. She brushed the blood away with the back of her hand, smudging it on her face. '_How am I going to beat Tousen? I'm only a temporary Captain. He was an actual Captain before, not to mention he has been around longer than I have. He's stronger than me...But I have to try. Gin is doing his part in fighting Aizen, I have to do mine! I can't let him fight it alone!_', Yumi thought to herself, raising her zanpakuto and just barely blocking Tousen yet again.

He suddenly jumped back, holding his zanpakuto in front of him, "I've had enough of this jumping around. Bankai: Enma Korogi". A blast of reitsu suddenly came from Tousen.

"Shit...", Yumi cursed. The very thing she had told herself not to get caught in was exactly what she was being trapped in now.

Gin was suddenly distracted as he felt the sudden burst of Tousen's reitsu. His eyes opened wide, revealing his red orbs as he saw the blackness surround Yumi.

"Yumi!", he called to her, suddenly jumping back as Aizen took the moment to attack, managing to cut his shoulder open. Gin winced, his white outfit now turning crimson around his wound and down his arm.

"You should pay more attention, Gin. In a battle like this, there is no time to get distracted", Aizen stated, a smirk slowly appearing on his lips. He had full confidence that Tousen would take Yumi out. That he would kill her. Gin looked at Aizen, taking a step back to regain himself for a moment before Aizen came at him once again. He was worried about Yumi, but there was nothing he could do to help her right now.

Yumi looked around at the darkness. She couldn't see, hear, smell, and she couldn't feel Tousen's spirit energy either. '_Damn it...Damn it...I can't see...I can't hear! DAMN IT! Where is he?! Where do I go?! What the hell do I do?! If I can't see him or hear him, I'm dead. But if I just stand here I'm an open target...But if I move I have no idea where I'm going!_', her thoughts quickly came to an end as she felt a blade enter her shoulder and then quickly be removed. She felt it again, this time on her leg.

She winced, looking around at the darkness. Damn it! She couldn't see. She couldn't hear. What was she supposed to do?! She felt so helpless. So weak. She actually found herself wishing Gin would help her, even though she knew he was busy with Aizen.

"You were doomed to this fate when you entered Las Noches. In the end you're fate is death. Justice will prevail", Tousen stated, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He raised his blade, ready to strike her heart. '_At this rate...I'm going to die!_', she moved slightly to look around the darkness, moving just in time so that the blade skimmed her side, cutting her clothing, '_Holy shit!_'. That was awfully close for comfort.

"You made a big mistake Gin", Aizen commented, "By now, Yumi is probably half dead. You shouldn't have been blinded by her".

"I'm not blind", Gin remarked, "I can see quite well now. Ya see". Gin opened his eyes to Aizen, smirking slightly. "And Yumi-chan is fine. I believe in'er and she'll beat Tousen".

Yumi gripped Kyuuten Tsubasa, continuing to look around the darkness even though she knew she wouldn't see anything. She was in a panic now. What the hell was she supposed to do? _**"Tate Uyoku!"**_, a voice screamed out, Yumi heard it and so did Tousen. Suddenly rainbow wings of reitsu surrounded her, wrapping around her and protecting her. Those wings belonged to Kyuuten Tsubasa. Her spirit was standing before Yumi in a protective manner.

"_**Yumi. I know you can hear me. Listen to me. We can beat him, but we will have to work together. Stay calm. If you panic in his bankai you will lose, you WILL die. I know you haven't mastered our bankai yet...but we have to try it. We have to use it against him. It will be hard, it will weaken you a lot. But if we do this we will beat him and then the rest will be up to Gin. But I have to know if you're willing to do this...",**_ Kyuuten Tsubasa stared at Yumi. She knew the female could not see her, but she could hear her because she was her zanpakuto. Yumi stood there, now considering the situation. If she did it, there was a chance it might not work and then it would have been for nothing and she would be vulnerable. But if she didn't try it she was a sitting duck. What to do.

Tousen could sense the sudden barrier around Yumi. He knew it wasn't her who activated it. Her zanpakuto? Something was off. Something was happening. He had to act quickly. He quickly went in, attacking relentlessly at the barrier, trying to break through it.

"_**Decide quickly! We don't have much time before he breaks through...!"**_, Kyuuten Tsubasa exclaimed, growling slightly at how persistent Tousen was being.

Gin swung down at Aizen, his movements now slow due to his injured arm. Aizen once again blocked him and raised his hand, shooting a kido blast at him. He jumped back, flipping a few times before landing swiftly. '_This is harder than I thought...Cause I took that injury, that's why..._', Gin thought to himself.

"You seem to be tiring Gin, what is the matter?", Aizen questioned, his smirk only growing further, "Where has your smile gone?".

"Right'ere", Gin replied, smiling towards Aizen before coming back at him. This was going to be a long battle. They both had their injuries which slowed down their movements a bit, but Aizen was the faster of the two which put Gin at a disadvantage, and since he had never been one for kido and Aizen was quite masterful in the art he was at even more of a disadvantage.

"I remember when we first met", Gin began randomly, surprising Aizen. What was he going on about now? "I had just killed the Fifth Division Third Seat....Ya asked my name...then ya asked what I thought of that third seat...and ya know what. I think of ya the same way now. No good. No good at all...!". With this, Gin suddenly ran at Aizen with amazing speed, swiping Shinso down and managing to catch Aizen's leg as he tried to dodge. "Pierce his flesh, Shinso!", the blade suddenly extended, now cutting through Aizen's leg, causing the man to actually grunt in pain. He had, had no time to react, no time to move away quickly. Damn it.

Shinso quickly retracted as Aizen swung down with his zanpakuto to slice the blade apart. Gin took a step back, his grin now wider than ever. "Ya know _**taicho**_, ya gotten really rusty. Maybe ya should call it quits before ya get yarself killed~?", Gin prepared himself as Aizen came at him now, not as quick as he would have prior to gaining the injury in his leg, but still coming quite fast now.

"_**Yumi!"**_, Kyuuten Tsubasa exclaimed. "Ok!", Yumi replied, "I trust you. I trust you Kyuuten Tsubasa, and even if there isn't a 100% chance it will work...I trust you. It's the only thing we've got. I have to risk it! BANKAI!". She gripped her zanpakuto in both hands, the protective wings around her suddenly shattering and sending Tousen stumbling backwards. A burst of reitsu began to swirl around Yumi, the rainbow color engulfing her and lighting up the darkness around them.

"Impossible!", Tousen exclaimed, stepping away from Yumi, shaking his head.

Wing's of reitsu appeared on her back, her clothing changing into a simple green tube top around her chest, and then a nice shade of bluish green hakama pants. Her zanpakuto changed, curving a little more with a charm hanging from the end of a butterfly along with green ribbon that swirled around Yumi. Her hair was also different. It was put up and decorated with different color beads. _**"We can't hold it for long! So go now!"**_, Kyuuten Tsubasa instructed quickly. Yumi lowered her stance slightly before swinging her zanpakuto, a shimmer of a rainbow came from it, extending through the darkness and bursting through it, deactivating Tousen's bankai.

"Impossible! The only escape from my bankai is to be holding my zanpakuto...!", he hissed at her.

"No matter how dark or blinding, or deafening your bankai may be, there is always a way through it. Always a way to see when blind, always a way to hear when deaf. If you had learned these things then maybe your justice wouldn't have ever been corrupted!", Yumi was now floating up in the air for a moment before shooting down at Tousen, "This is goodbye, Tousen. May you find your justice in another place!". Tousen tried to raise his blade but he was too late as Yumi's went straight through his chest, skimming his heart but not hitting it. But he would surely still die.

"Why...why...?", Tousen murmured, choking on some of his blood that began to fill his mouth, "Justice...This was the right path...Path with the least blood...".

"That is where you're wrong Tousen. The path with Aizen was the path with the most blood. If he hadn't corrupted you, you may have found your justice...", Yumi stated, watching with sympathy as Tousen began to die, slowly falling to his knees. He gripped Yumi's blade, looking up at her. Although he couldn't see her, he knew she was there. "Maybe...it was the wrong path...", he coughed out, "Please...tell...Sajin...I'm sorry...".

Tousen fell back, sliding off of her blade. "I will...I'll–", Yumi's eyes grew wide as she felt a sudden pain enter her and she dropped her zanpakuto, placing a hand over her mouth as she suddenly began to cough up blood. She slipped down to her knees, her clothing reverting back to normal as the wings shattered and her zanpakuto returned to its normal form. _**"We beat him...but it's taking its toll on you...I'm sorry Yumi..."**_, Kyuuten Tsubasa apologized reluctantly. '_It's...ok...Gin..Your up.._', Yumi thought as she looked towards Gin. She was weakened now. She could not fight. She found it hard just to even stay awake.

Gin's grin grew wider now as he felt Tousen's reitsu fade then disappear. "Now what was tha' bout Yumi-chan bein' killed...?", Gin asked Aizen in a mocking tone. Aizen simply glared at Gin. This was going to end right now. He was going to end it once and for all.

"Gin, you were a fool to ever challenge me", Aizen released his reitsu, letting it stream freely through the air which put quite the weight on Gin's body, causing him to have trouble even to stay standing. Yumi was also feeling the effects of the reitsu. It was quite painful due to her already injured body and she felt darkness beginning to take her. Beginning to over come her.

Suddenly the flames around them were dispersed by Aizen's amazing amount of reitsu, and the sight beyond the flames wasn't a very pretty one, for Aizen anyway. His Espada's fraccion appeared to be defeated, but his Espada were still fighting and appeared to be awaiting further orders from him. They even had to go into their released states.

"Everyone, attack and kill without mercy", Aizen instructed, his cold gaze burning into Gin. The man kept smirking at him. That smirk he had grown to hate over the recent times. He had no reason to smirk at him. He had no reason to turn his blade against him. It was all because of Yumi. That little witch.

Darkness over took Yumi and she began to fall from the sky, along with Tousen's body. She no longer had the strength to stay awake due to Aizen's reitsu. It seemed to have drained her of every last bit she had left. Aizen clashed blades with Gin, causing him to be unable to save Yumi from her plummet to the earth below, which would surely kill her. Gin growled lowly, glaring at Aizen who simply smirked at him. "This is the end, for both you and that girl", Aizen stated, pushing hard against Shinso causing the blade to crack slightly under the pressure. '_Yumi...!_', Gin thought, looking over as he saw her continue to plummet.

But someone he didn't expect to see. Someone Gin didn't expect to catch Yumi appeared. It was Izuru. Izuru caught the female with ease, his gaze shifting up to Gin. He understood that Gin was now helping them, but he could never forgive Gin for what he had done in the past. He gave a quick nod to Gin, "Focus on your fight! I have her!". With this, Izuru turned and took Yumi over to where he had placed a barrier and was now healing the injured Vice-Captain's.

Gin turned his focus back on Aizen now that he knew Yumi was safe. He pushed hard against Kyoka Suigetsu, trying to over power the blade some how but he couldn't manage it. Aizen had way more reitsu than Gin could ever hope for. This man was powerful, and in that sense he respected him. But he couldn't back down now. Even though Shinso was screaming in pain, he knew his blade knew what was happening. That this was needed.

"Ya should really watch how close ya get to Shinso....", Gin stated, his blade suddenly extending. Aizen's eyes grew wide with shock before Shinso suddenly pierced his head.

"And it appears my illusions still effect you...", Aizen's voice called from behind. Gin's eyes grew wide at this, barely getting the chance to look back as blade met flesh. Blood splattered across his back, staining his white attire. No. This wasn't right. This didn't make sense. Why?! WHY?!

"Protecting...my Captain...is my job...", Izuru coughed out. Indeed it had been Izuru that was stabbed. Indeed it had been Izuru that had saved him. The blade was right through the boys right side. "Even...give...my life for him...", Izuru managed, narrowing his gaze on Aizen, "and...assist when I can...!". It was then that the two noticed Wabisuke in its shikai state. Izuru managed to tap both Aizen's arms with it when he had saved Gin, causing both of Aizen's arms to fall heavy after removing Kyoka Suigetsu from the boy's body. Gin turned, grabbing hold of Izuru before he fell. He looked at the boy. Here he thought that Izuru still had a grudge on him. But he saved him. He wondered why.

"Don't...get me wrong..", Izuru choked out, "I'm still angry...at you...But you're on our side again...Please...kill Aizen...". Izuru closed his eyes, swallowing hard. Gin moved, setting the boy down on top of one of the buildings. Izuru was indeed his Vice-Captain until the very end. Gin's gaze quickly shot back up at Aizen, who's arms were hanging heavily and he was struggling to try and raise his blade. Gin's eyes opened wide, revealing his red orbs, which were now more red than they ever had been.

"Ya gotta stop doin' tha'", Gin began, heading back up towards Aizen's level in the sky, "Hurtin' _**my**_ things...". Gin's reitsu suddenly shot up, bursting through out the area. It was amazing how high it was. "But too late now. Bye, bye Aizen-taicho...See ya in hell~!", Gin grinned and held up Shinso. One last attack to finish this fight. "Shoot to kill, SHINSO!", Shinso shot out at a high speed, faster than Aizen had predicted and in turn caused him to be unable to dodge. The blade struck right through his chest. Right through his heart. Aizen froze, blood beginning to trickle down his mouth. Shinso slowly retracted, taking its sweet time coming out of Aizen's body before returning to its normal state. Gin's breathing was quite heavy now. He had put everything he had left into his zanpakuto just for that. He had used his reitsu to increase Shinso's speed.

Gin stood there, watching as Kyoka Suigetsu dropped from Aizen's grasp and he suddenly plummeted to the earth. "Bye, bye~!", he said, waving as he grinned at Aizen's falling body before lowering himself back onto the roof top where he had set Izuru down. His gaze shifted up to the remaining three Espada, grinning at them rather threateningly. Their leader was gone. He was dead. What were they to do now? Retreat. He watched as they opened up a few gargantua's and retreated back to Las Noches. The fight wasn't over yet. There was still a battle occurring in Las Noches with the ryoka and the four Captain's that had been sent there, as well as Rukia and Renji.

It was now evening by the time everything had settled down. Gin had managed to assist in bringing the four Captain's, the ryoka, and Rukia and Renji out of Las Noches by opening up a gargantua for them. But he was awfully tired, and injured as well. But his main focus and worry was on three certain people that were injured. Izuru and Matsumoto, of course, and he was worried about Yumi the most. They were still in fake Karakura town at the moment, seeing as this was the best place to heal everyone that way they weren't strained in being transferred to Seireitei.

Gin sat near where the three he cared about were healing up. He watched them intently. "Gin Ichimaru", a familiar voice called and his gaze shifted to the Captain-Commander. Gin was quick to rise from his sitting position. Now normally Gin was not one for formality's or even bowing or paying anyone respect. But at a time like this, after all he had done, he felt that it was necessary. He bowed to Yamamoto, quite deeply too.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused and I am prepared to take any punishment ya give me. I don't expect to be forgiven, not entirely anyway....", Gin surprised everyone around them by his apology, and even managed to surprise himself.

"Gin Ichimaru. You assisted Sousuke Aizen, a traitor to Soul Society. You became a traitor yourself and worked along side that man. You have done horrible crimes that deserve a fate worse than death....", Yamamoto fell silent, noticing the oddly upset look upon Gin's features. It wasn't fake either. It was real. He was truly sorry. "But...", Yamamoto continued, "You helped to defeat Seireitei's greatest enemy and assisted in the safe return of four of our Captain's, along with the Ryoka, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Yumi Mamori. This over powers all crimes you have committed. Therefore you are welcomed back. You are welcomed back as the Third Division Captain, Gin Ichimaru".

Gin smiled. He actually smiled. It wasn't creepy looking at all either. "Thank you very much, Captain-Commander Yamamoto", he bowed once more as Yamamoto walked away. Everything was turning out to be ok. Like Yumi said, in the end everything was alright.

"Gin...", at hearing his name, he quickly turned and walked over to Yumi's weak and healing form. "Ah, how ya feelin', Yumi-chan?", he asked.

"Ok...", she replied with a faint smile, "Izuru-kun appears to be fine to...". She turned her head slightly to look over at Izuru who was next to her before looking back at Gin. "I heard...you're Captain again...", she stated with a soft smile.

"Ah ya...", he chuckled, "Ya know, I'll be expectin' ya first thing in the mornin' Yumi-chan~!", he teased. Yumi's smile grew at this and she let out a soft laugh. "Thank you...Ichimaru-taicho...", she murmured, closing her eyes. She needed her rest. "Ok, ya can skip tomorrow...but ya gotta come to bed with ya Captain", Gin stated in a rather serious tone.

Yumi merely smiled and drifted back off into a sleeping state. Gin sat there smiling at her. Everything was ok. In the end, he had made a good decision. He didn't lose anything too important. No. Hell, he gained a lot more than he lost and he would take this over what he was going to do with Aizen any day. He lifted his gaze towards the setting sun, holding onto Yumi's hand. He wondered what the future would hold for them. But he was looking forward to it. Especially since he could create more mischief as a Captain again....

**END:~ Once again it has been wonderful to write this and get so many wonderful reviews for it. I am quite happy. Thank you guys so much for reading and I love you all. I do hope you will read the new GinOC fic I will be posting! Since some asked for it! =D I may post a preview for that the beginning of August or so. Around there anyway. But I do hoped you enjoyed this story.**

**Do you know how hard it was to write a GinVSAizen fight since NEITHER have shown their Bankai yet?! It was hard. But in the end I guess it worked out. Yumi never perfected her Bankai and that was why she was injured after using it. It took its tole on her body.**

**So ya. I hope you guys liked the final chapter. I love you all. You are all wonderful people and I will see you next Gin fic! Also, check out my other fics and even my website which is linked in my profile! Thanks =D.**


End file.
